Strange ways
by Tsuki-Himitsu
Summary: Hermione has been marked by the dark lord. Professor Snape is the only one able to help her. Will she survive the dark lord? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Marked

Disclaimer: I don't own anything =( , it all goes to J.K. Rowling. Although I would really like to own Professor Snape :D

A/N: Reviews make me happy ^^, I hope you enjoy it ! Let me know what you think. Lacey

Chapter one : Marked

"I'm really sorry Ron, but I just can't do this anymore. " Hermione voice was soft and thick with unshed tears.

"But 'Mione! I love you. I don't know where I'd be without you." Ron exclaimed in disbelief. His face contorted with confusion, anger and hurt all at once. His ears began to turn red despite the cool temperature of the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm really, really sorry Ron. You are like a brother to me, not … not a boyfriend. Please forgive me, but I can't be with you anymore. " Her voice eventually broke with the emotion inside of her.

With a last desperate look at Ron a teary eyed Hermione Granger walked away from the red haired boy in the Gryffindor common room and fled up to the girls dormitories. She lay on her bed, face pressed into the pillow sobbing for the pain in her heart and the hurt in his. She knew he would never talk to her again, and why should he? She had been his best friend for 6 years. They had had a lovely relationship for the past year. Hermione trusted Ron, but she simply could not hurt him anymore.

Due to the fact it was the last day of school and she needed a distraction, Hermione began to pack her things into a suitcase, sniffing every so often and wiping the tears from her eyes. She did not regret her decision; she simply mourned the loss of a best friend.

_You're such an idiot Hermione!!! You may lose Harry and Ginny now!! _

Hermione's thoughts were in a tumble, some horrid, harsh and unyielding but some were slightly better, thoughts of belief that she had done the right thing. She was starting to get a headache when there was a knock at the door. Jumping at least three feet high she dropped her journal and favourite muggle book "Wuthering heights". She wheeled around to see Professor Snape standing at the door way; a bored expression on his face.

"Miss Granger, I realise that …" He drawled in his usual, I-cant-be-bothered-with-you voice.

Hermione had suddenly felt very dizzy and had paled to a chalk colour, she began to sway violently on the spot. She tried to focus on her professor's words, something about next year but her vision became dark and fuzzy, lapsing in consciousness she fell.

Professor Snape lunged forward and caught the young woman in his strong grip. Rolling his eyes in annoyance at her inability to keep from all but swooning in his presence, he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her, bridal styled, back though the common room and out of the portrait hole.

Many whispers followed her from the common room to the hospital wing; students looked shocked at the sight of Professor Snape carrying his worst student. Well not so much his worst student, but the student known to annoy him the most and, to him and his irritation, to be the 'insufferable know it all.' The journey to the hospital wing was quick and relatively effortless, Hermione was very light despite being a total dead weight in Snape's arms. Once entering the hospital wing he lay her gently on a bed nearest the double doors before stalking off to find the matron.

***

Hermione stirred, feeling the warm and comfortable cotton sheets against her skin. Her head began to sear painfully starting at her temples and then radiating out in waves through her entire skull; her hands flew from her sides to her forehead in an instant, gasping at the pain which had started to overcome her senses. Her eyes watered uncontrollably and her breathing had become raspy and ragged sobs as she squirmed in anguish and temporary blindness.

"Dear! Miss granger what is wrong? "

Poppy Pomfrey, the medi witch of Hogwarts, tried to comfort Hermione by taking her hand, rubbing small circles on her back whilst trying to deduce what was wrong. Admittedly this wasn't an easy task as Hermione's sobs were getting louder and her speech was lost,

"Miss Granger, I can't help you until you tell me what is wrong." The medi-witch said calmly although her insides began to squirm with building panic. After a few, agonising moments in which Hermione's state seemed to deteriorate even more the medi-witch took the young girls face into her hands and tried to, very gently, manoeuvre it so that she could look into her eyes.

"Dear please!!" She asked again, her voice no longer calm but edging onto alarmed as her continuous diagnostic spells revealed nothing.

"MY HEAD!!! God my head! Make it Stop!! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" She tossed and turned, writhing so violently neither Severus nor the medi witch could hold her still. She started to sob hysterically, screaming repetitively for someone to help her with the pain.

Severus Snape had chosen to stay with his student until she woke up in order to give her the bad news he had been asked to deliver. When she had started screaming he was lost for what to do, he had never seen anything like this before. He followed Poppy's demands, holding the young woman down whilts she performed diagnostic spells which revealed nothing. He then helped her perform other spells … nothing. He sat back down looking lost but his mind was whiring faster than a sneakerscope.

"Severus do something!" Poppy cried in sheer desperation, looking imploringly into his black eyes.

Professor Snape had already stood up and pulled out his wand, thinking quickly he pointed it at Hermione's head. He had had a thought, it was a long shot, but a thought nonetheless. Motioning for poppy to restrain the young girls arms as he himself had just done, he aimed his wand and practically yelled,

"Vacuus poena"

A faint purple light flew from his wand, swirling peacefully before directing itself squarely between her honey coloured eyes; the liquid gas it, shimmering as it swirled around her face suddenly became fully gas and all but sucked itself into her very head.

Hermione struggled for breath as the pain left her completely, edging away slowly until pouting out of her entire system like a tap turning itself on, flushing away the dirt and flushing it down the plug. Having regained her breath slightly and wiping her tears with the back of her hands, she managed to gasp out in a strangled and weakened voice,

"Th ... thanks"

"Poppy what was that?" Snape snapped at the matron, his mind still whirling with endless possibilities. This was something even those at 's would have been stumped with.

"Severus I have no idea! I have never seen anything like that." She answered in a somewhat slipped voice.

Snape ignored the medi-witch's tone and looked at Hermione with a worried expression; He never portrayed his inner emotions, rarely did he even let himself acknowledge them let alone show them! Nevertheless, this young woman had worried him, something was happening and his every instinct was telling him it was not good. He bent down next to her bed, searching her face with his black eyes.

"What is happening to me?" She asked, her Gryffindor bravery faltering somewhat in her petrified voice and terrified face. He himself was in two minds as to what to say … did he snide her as he would in class or should her tell her the truth? Those large honey orbs that were a gateway to her very soul implored him to give her the truth. And so he, rather unwillingly, obliged.

"Miss Granger I don't know. " His tone was resigned, cold even and he saw her face flash with hurt before she lifted her chin and glared at him. After having that moment of rather juvenile anger she nodded at him in acceptance and looked at Madame Pomfrey instead, an exhausted expression upon her soft but beautiful features,

"Madame Pomfrey, will I be able to go home tomorrow?"

Poppy looked at Professor Snape unsure of what to say, she took Hermione's hand in her own and put a cold hand on her forehead, pushing back her fringe and looking into her eyes, with the care of a mother and a matron fused together.

"We'll see dear." She replied, feeling this was the safest route to take.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes,

"Whenever my mum said that, it always meant no."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her causing Hermione to blush at her unladylike outburst. Poppy rose, motioning for professor Snape to do the same; together they left Hermione and drew back the curtains around her bed. Snape turned to the medi witch with a thoughtful expression, his mind still going at full speed.

"Severus? What do you think it was? You must have some idea." The matron asked, the true panic of this case clearly showing in her face now that her patient was well out of eye sight and earshot.

Professor Snape looked at her, thinking hard. He was beginning to understand, or so he thought, he just hoped it wasn't true. If he was right, which he suspected his was , the poor girl was in danger … a lot of danger.

"I need to see the girl again, to examine her." He said decisively, his tone sharp and commanding. He saw her eyebrows raise at this point.

"Professor Snape I believe I am the nurse here," She replied, a steely tone of her own edging through her voice. She dropped her hardened gaze however and said in a more calm and soft voice, "she needs rest Severus. "

"Now poppy! I think I may know what is wrong with her." He said in his cold voice once again, he was not letting this nurse tell him whats what!

His voice had a sense of authority but also carried a hint of panic, and poppy could sense that. Despite his coldness and glacier eyes she knew him well enough to step aside and let him intervene. He himself moved sideways, pushed past her and re-opened the curtains to find Miss Granger curled in a ball and clutching her stomach. Looking over her he realised just how much pain she was in, he felt for her, he felt her pain. How could he not? After all those sessions with the dark lord punishing him with a torturing spell so vile it could physically tear the skin and break the bones. He wished with all of his soul that his theory was wrong.

"Miss granger?" He asked, his voice back to its normal teacher style tone.

"I'm going to be sick" She interrupted, leaning forward fast and throwing him a 'please-do-something' look. Conjuring a bowl from thin air he lunged forward, taking it from his hands quicker than a striking snake, she vomited violently into it several times.

"I'm not having a good day today." She moaned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Apparently not, have you finished?" He replied.

"Yes I think so sir."

"Right, Evanesco " He promptly vanished the contents of the bowl and then set the empty and clean bowl at the end of her bed in case she needed to use it again.

" Thank you sir " She replied weakly, giving him a small ghost of a smile before leaning back on her pillows.

"Miss Granger, do you mind if I take a look at you please? I am going to try and find out what is wrong with you." He rarely said please either, what was happening to him?!

"Okay" Her voice was quite hesitant but she lay motionless, her head on the pillows and her eyes averted from him, focusing on the curtain rail.

"Keep still, I won't hurt you."

She nodded slightly, but then stopped as her head had started to hurt again. She breathed in deeply and readied herself for what was to come … the unknown was always what she feared most. She wiled him to stop staring at her as if she were an unknown potion and just get on with it.

He moved to stand over her and began muttering in an ancient language, one she had never heard of before and bore a pleasing and somewhat alluring tone pitch. His wand traced the form of her body, emitting several colours as it pasted different parts of her. Finally it came to rest above her head, with a moments hesitation and a smile of encouragement and bravery from Hermione, he muttered "Aparecium ".

He stood back and gasped, if it were possible he had turned paler than Hermione herself. He felt his insides squirm, the back of his throat close and his eyes widen.

"Miss Granger … I" He struggled, looking at her in both horror and regret.

"What? Sir, what is it?" She asked, worry hitching her voice up a few semi tones.

Three beautiful snakes had tattooed themselves into her forehead forming the shape of an "S". The three snakes were moving underneath her skin. Two black, one green, platted together; their tongues flicking towards her hair line. The turned her youthful if pretty face, into a face of beauty and of sheer power. The marks themselves were fascinating, intricately entwined with each other, the only thing he had seen like it was his dark mark.

"Professor Snape!" She said again, her voice hard, sharp and demanding.

"Hermione you …" He began but trailed off feeling sick to the stomach.

_Hermione? Since when did Snape call me by my name?! _She thought paniced, her nerves and senses standing at attention.

"Professor what is wrong with me!" She asked again, the steely tone revealing her inner stress.

"You have … you have been marked." He spluttered.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything =( , I wonder if I could have Snape as a birthday present? Do you reckon J.K.R would let me have him ;)

A/N : Dumm dum Dummmm !!! Please review oh and Vacuus poena means without pain in Latin ... in case you were wondering. Enjoy the new chapter =)

"_Professor what is wrong with me!!!"_

"_You have … you have been marked."_

"Marked? What? " She asked, her face blank with confusion and slight annoyance, felling as if she were being mocked.

"Miss Granger, I think I should go and get the head master." He said curtly, turning to leave.

"Severus what are you … Oh my!! Dear Hermione. Severus … what is this?!" The matron had entered through the gap in the curtain and stopped short, a hand flying to her mouth in horror as she gaped at Hermione.

"Poppy go and get something for Miss Grangers upset stomach. I'm going to get the Head master" He nodded to her before stalking quickly to the doors.

"Oh ... okay. Don't worry dear Professor Snape will sort you out. " She smiled gently at the young girl, who's chalky face and trembling lips looked up at her in terror and confusion.

Madame Pomfrey left in a hurry; meanwhile Professor Snape was in mid-step, half in the hospital wing and half in the corridor. Hermione was struck by a strong sense of helplessness as she watched Professor Snape leave; she reached out quickly and took his hand. Feeling her cold, delicate hand on his Snape turned to look at her; startled at her movements. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes had rings around them and her lashes were wet with tears.

"Wait … sir; I don't understand what is happening to me. Please … Please don't leave me." Her voice was thick and her eyes wide.

"Miss Granger, I cannot explain to you without the headmaster present." He said gently, barely preventing himself from squeezing her hand in comfort.

He looked down at her, his black eyes a mix of confusion, hesitation and despair. He could feel the coldness of her little hand in his it caused a pang of guilt to swell inside of him. He took his hand from hers carefully but did not miss the hurt in her eyes, it was too obvious to miss anyway; her big eyes seemed to pour the feeling into his soul. He couldn't bare to look at her, turning on the spot he headed towards the golden doors.

"I will be back Miss Granger…" Turning back to face her before he left the room, he finished his sentence in a more gentle voice.

"… I promise"

Hermione lay back on her pillows, sighing deeply. _Way to go Hermione! What were you thinking? He probably thinks you have a crush on him. Jeez! Marked… I wonder what that means. By the looks of his face it isn't good. _

"Here you are Hermione; it should settle your stomach" Madame Pomfrey was back and handing her a potion which she took without much thought.

"Thank you Madame Pompfy" She said softly, uncorking the bottle and drinking the blue liquid in three refined gulps.

Hermione could feel the medi witches eyes on her forehead, which was starting to feel very hot. The older woman stayed by her side for fifteen minutes simply talking to her, evidently trying to put her at ease. They talked of school and of the holidays, the spoke of subjects and the ever looming war between good and evil. But Hermione's attention could not be swayed from the feeling of the snakes on her forehead. She was starting to feel very self conscious with Madame Pomfrey's eyes constantly flicking towards them. Finally she had had enough, sighing deeply she asked,

"Madame Pompfy, can I please see whatever it is on my head that is attracting such attention?"

"Dear I'm not sure whether that would be the best idea." The medi-witch said in an uncertain voice, her blue eyes looking across the younger woman's face in apprehension.

"Please?"

Holding her breath as she seemed to deliberate, Madame Pompfy finally let it out and reached into her left pocket, pulling out a small mirror,

"Engorgio" She said, pointing her wand at the small mirror, "There you go dear" she said gently holding it out for Hermione to take.

Hermione did take the mirror from Madame Pompfy, albeit hesitantly, taking a deep breath and sucking up all her Gryffindor courage, she lifted it to her face and stifled a scream. The mirror flew to the end of her bed and Hermione began to shake uncontrollably.

"It … It looks like a dark mark." She said, her voice and body trembling frenziedly.

"Yes Miss Granger it certainly does." The voice was not of Madame Pomfrey, it was a deeper, more experienced and wistful voice. Albus Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing at the foot of her bed looking very shocked and extremely worried. The latter flew to Hermione's bedside stifled a sob and through her arms around the younger woman.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry! How do you feel sweetheart? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked, fluttering like a worried mother, something she would never have associated with her head of house.

"No, I am okay professor." She said bravely, smiling up at the older woman – the smile not quite reaching her eyes. The smile seemed to be enough to comfort her head of house and stop her worrying, and so she promptly turned her attention to Professor Snape who had sat at her feet. Balanced precariously on the left side of her bed. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall both drew up chairs either side of Hermione's bed sat down, both also turned to look at Professor Snape.

"Severus … you said you knew what this is?"

Hermione felt Professor McGonagall's hand enclose her own as a form of comfort, a comfort she willingly accepted and thus, squeezed the hand in hers and braced herself for what she was about to hear.

"A few months ago, when the Dark Lord first came back to power, one of his ideas was to mark the witches and wizards that he wanted to torture, turn to the dark side , or use in some way or another; normally this would include a raid of muggles or trying to kidnap potter. Sometimes he would mark those that posed a threat to his intelligence. He only tried it on a few as it didn't seem to work properly. The idea was soon forgotten, I didn't think it would ever come back." With this he shot Hermione a regretful and almost pained look before carrying on.

"But during those meetings Mrs Malfoy used her artistic talents to create a mark, I remember seeing a few drawings; the Dark Lord asked my opinion. This was the one he picked, which is why I recognise it. The marks before were simply just little tattoos and so it was hard for the death eaters to go and find the marked and kill them or ... bring them back to him for whatever he wanted to do with them. Like Ollivander, he was a more successful case – he was marked and Dolahov recognised the mark immediately and captured him. The dark lord was very pleased. "

Hermione groaned and tears appeared in her eyes, she tried to fight them with everything she had but one fell mercilessly down her cheek. Professor Snape looked at her with a strange expression, after staring into her big brown eyes for a moment he then hung his head as if very ashamed.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, it is partly my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous! Without your knowledge and your bravery we wouldn't know what it was at all, AND I would still be rolling around in pain if you hadn't recognised a way to stop that terrible pain." She all but spat, partially offended at his 'shame'.

He looked up again, shocked at what she had said but, more so, that she had used such a tone with him. It really sounded as if she meant it, she was firm and unyielding. She believed in the 'good' part of him and she relished and rewarded his 'bravery'.

"I agree with her Severus, now what are we going to do about it?" Dumbledore's voice was very calm and warm, but it held a note of urgency. His eyes had lost their general twinkle and instead of the icy blue, they were now a resigned and dull grey.

"Well I will try and brew a potion to remove the mark, and Minerva you could try and find a spell; we should ask Filius to help as well." Snape answered, all other options lost on him.

"Yes that sounds like plan, Minerva will you find Filius for us please?"

Professor McGonagall stood up, kissed Hermione's hand and nodded at the headmaster. She turned her entire body as if to shield Hermione from the outside world, to protect her from harm.

"I'll go right away Albus… I will be back Miss Granger don't worry." Her voice was back to its normal firmness and her posture and composure of the obstinate deputy headmistress had returned. Hermione smiled and nodded at her thankfully.

"Now, Severus what would be the best course of action for Miss Granger?" The headmaster asked, also rising from his chair.

Hermione held her breath , feeling as though she was on trial and her snarky potions professor was about to sentence her doom. She turned to look at Professor Snape, meeting his eyes only briefly until he looked back to the head master.

"Hogwarts is the safest place for her. She lives with Muggles, she would be in so much danger should she return. I recommend she stays here in the castle, with the protection of the staff, Head master." He answered without so much a seconds hesitation.

"Oh! I was going to France this year!" She groaned, rather childishly before she inwardly chided herself for being so immature.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I think Professor Snape is right. You should not return this summer until we have figured out a way to cure that mark." The head master said, his voice made it clear that their decision was final. Hermione sat back on her pillows barely resisting the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm not going to be stuck in the hospital wing all summer am I sir?" She managed to sound slightly more mature, if somewhat annoyed. Professor Snape almost laughed,

"No, Miss Granger your pain should be gone within a week, you may suffer visions or terrible headaches, depending on what the dark lord wants with you. But otherwise I was thinking of offering you a place as my apprentice for the summer, as a compensation for what I may have deemed you to?"

"Severus that is a brilliant idea! Miss Granger could help you brew a cure I'm sure."

"Well yes please Professor, I will be honoured and am most grateful for the challenge and the chance." She answered, her eyes lighting up for the first time in hours. Unbeknown to Severus, She had always wanted to be a potions mistress, and now she was learning under the best master there was.

"Where will I be staying sir?" She directed the question at Snape but the head master answered her question instead.

"Well miss granger, you are to be head girl next year I am to believe. So you can have your head quarters to begin with, but, should any attack be hypothesised you will be staying in Professor Snape's quarters." He answered in a serious tone, peering over his half moon spectacles at the young girl.

"Miss Granger you will have a room in my quarters anyway, because the potions we will be brewing may need checking at late hours. So it depends on the circumstances. " Professor Snape said, a slight edge of discomfort hanging about his facial features.

"Head girl?! Thank you sir. Oh , yes professor Snape. Thank you too." She flushed with pleasure and pride. McGonagall would be so happy, that is if she didn't already know.

"Well, with that settled I think, Miss Granger that you should get some sleep." He smiled gently at her as she laid her head back on the pillows, her exhaustion obviously catching up with her.

"Yes head master" she answered quietly. Hermione smiled warmly at him, but then looked confused when Snape didn't leave, he merely moved and sat in the vacant chair to her left.

"I am staying here Miss Granger, so that if you should feel any more pain I can diminish it." He answered her unspoken question with a general coldness that she did not quite believe.

"Thank you sir." She whispered to him, her eyes closing involuntarily.

"Good bye headmaster." She said with the very last of her energy.

"Good night Hermione."

She was not sure whether those words were uttered from the head master or her snarky potions professor.


	3. Chapter 3 McGonagalls Story

Disclaimer: Much to my sincere despair I Still do not own any of the characters.

A/N: Thanking you once more for the reviews. This chapter has taken a little more time because I wanted to get the relationships between Snape and Hermione right plus I wanted the sad part to be as emotional as possible. I hope it has paid off. If you have any criticism it is very welcome

Severus Snape sat at his desk, a glass of whisky in one hand and the other massaging his head. There was worse to come for Hermione. She had been in the hospital three days now and he still hadn't delivered the "bad news" he was supposed to give her on that first evening. He was so unsure of how to tell her; surely she would take it horrifically and never talk to anybody again? He could almost imagine her beautiful face twist in anguish.

Growling at his predicament his swirled the whisky around twice and then proceed to knock it down in one, relishing in the sear and burn that it caused his throat. Standing he began to pace the room thinking out loud of ways to tell her the news that would shatter her small world.

"Miss Granger I understand you and she were close but I'm sorry to have to tell you that ..."

A shake of the head and another sip of freshly poured whisky, He turned the room again and tried another avenue that might not sound so cold, precocious and darn right arrogant.

"Hermione, I am dreadfully sorry but …"

A snort of disgust and a few more laps of the class room, he chided himself for calling her by her first name.

"Oh 'cause that will go down well, you have never called her Hermione you prick." He scolded aloud, insulting himself in his anger and sheer discomfort before realising just what he was doing. He stopped dead and said,

"So now I am talking to myself? Pfft. Blasted woman!!"

Sneering at the fire place in front of him he tossed the remaining contents of the glass into the flames, watching them expand and hiss like an angry animal. The red and orange flames danced across his anxious features, casting shadows under his eyes and hollowing his cheeks.

"Severus? May I come in?" The soft voice drifted through his state of restlessness.

Spinning around on his heels faster than an auror could take out his wand and step into a defensive position, Snape faced Professor McGonagall; her frame looked thinner and more fragile than normal.

"Yes of course Minerva, what can I do for you?" He asked, relaxing his slightly poised posture.

Professor McGonagall came into his class room and sat at his desk without hesitation, she never did seem to be intimidated by him and used his own rooms as she would her own, despite what rumour said the two heads of house were actually very good friends. McGonagall looked at him with a lost expression and proceeded to put her head in her hands, practically sobbing to him.

"I can't … can't find a cure Severus! I have been up for almost 72 hours and still nothing." Her voice was true torment, sorrow and genuine grief.

"Minerva I …" He started, in an attempt to calm her.

"I have looked at books dating over a thousand years old and then books that are only a week old!" She continued, ignoring his interruption, seemingly too involved in her own 'failure' to find a cure to listen to him.

"But you …" he tried again only to be interrupted once more.

"Nothing seems to fit." She persisted, looking imploringly back at him.

"Yes I …"

"But Severus, I really have tried I just can't find a thing." Her voice broke again as tears began to fall in earnest down her face. Totally fed up with being cut off from every sentence he had tried to make, his temper faltered slightly.

"MINERVA! Listen to me for goodness sake woman. She will not blame you, three days is hardly long enough – yes you are a brilliant witch but not that good. The only person I would expect to be able to take this off within three days is the Dark Lord himself." He answered, his voice and temper calming towards the end of his statement, turning instead to a soothing tone.

"Dumbledore!" She burst out with a sparkle of hope.

"Yes but only the dark lord knows what spell put this on Miss Granger, moreover …" He walked to McGonagall, placing his fingertips on the edge of his desk and looking straight into her lined face, "He is the only one that knows how to reverse it. "

Hysterical sobs followed this, McGonagall lost all composure rendering Professor Snape lost for what to do. He loitered at her side for a few minutes, debating whether or not to try and physically console her. Deciding that whisky was always good on an occasion such as this, he took the little bottle from a nearby shelf, poured them both a generous glass he handed her one.

"Here … Hope is not lost you know. We will find something. " He said in a calm voice, not overally devoid in emotion but not thick with the panic he himself was feeling. Snape drew up another chair opposite her and together they sat for at least an hour; by which time Professor McGonagall was very drunk and had started babbling.

"Why do you care so much for Miss Granger?" He asked curiously to the pink cheeked and slurring Gryffindor. Personally Snape was still painfully sober, despite having four more glasses than McGonagall in quicker succession. This quite evidently showed his experience with alcohol and its aid in the deep hours of the night where those red slitted eyes came back to haunt his dreams.

"What is it to you Snape?" She asked sharply, peering at him through narrowed eyes.

"Just curious." He answered truthfully.

"Mmmm, well, Lord Voldemort took my daughter and husband in the first war. At the time she was just graduating from Beauxbatons academy." The answer was cold and somewhat distant.

"She wasn't one of the 64 was she?" He asked aghast.

Minerva looked up at Snape tears brimming her eyes, her cold reserve gone she simply nodded, downed her whisky and poured herself some more. He did not object, she was welcome to it for he knew her story would he horrific and it would soothe the pain slightly. Drinking some more of the amber liquid she started talking again, her eyes looking far-away and pained.

"Although story is somewhat different from the way that awful Rita Skeeter wrote it. The Graduate party was magnificent, so … beautiful. Anyway we all watched the girls graduate, I was so proud of her. Once the Umm … once Evie had gone up to collect her scroll, the next person called was a Lestrange. None of us twigged until she turned around. She had been within the students since earlier that evening, she was not one of them but carefully disguised. She turned around revealing herself as Bellatrix and just laughed manically, a t-terrible laugh." McGonagall took a deep breath before ploughing on.

" Of course there was immediate panic but the death eaters started coming from the shadows, the head master turned around to face us but … It wasn't the head master at all. It has he-who-must-not-be-named. It was like a nightmare, a dreadful nightmare we were entirely surrounded. A huge duel broke out, some people fled. Loren; my husband, took Evie and ran, I got caught in a fight with Avery. I managed to stupefy him and run, Merlin did I run! When I got outside there were people lying everywhere, there weren't very many of us left alive or conscious. I went looking for Evie and Loren, It didn't take me long to spot them. I found them tied up – tied to a tree about 200 ft from where I was standing. Voldemort was pointing his wand at Evie, directly at her heart. I could hear Loren shouting at him, Evie was crying, sobbing for me for mercy. I ran as fast as I could, but it happened before I got there. I saw two flashes of green and heard my husband's last cry."

McGonagall had tears streaming her face, her body shook with violent tremors and her whole complexion was so pale it was almost translucent. Snape on the other hand was shell shocked, unable to form a coherent sentence that would be of some use reassuring her.

"Miss Granger reminds me of Evie. They are so similar, so intelligent and beautiful, they are both so talented. She looks like her too, large honey eyes and a bush of untidy hair." She explained, her eyes coming to rest upon Snape, the far-away look gone from her eyes now leaving only unshed tears of remorse.

"Oh , I see." Was all Severus could muster in response.

Totally lost for what to say he was content in sipping his whisky. His mind began wondering when neither had said anything for a while, it pondered the mark on Hermione's head and her position as his apprentice. His inner ramblings were cut short however when he heard Professor McGonagall snore softly.

He walked around the table, picked her gently up, staggered over to his fireplace and flooed her chambers. Immediately disgusted with the red and gold colours of her quaters he lay her on her sofa, transformed a nearby cloak into a duvet and covered her. Shaking his head at the madness of this night he flooed back to his own chambers.

***

"Miss Granger, I have some bad news for you." Snape said solemnly, his face quite devoid of emotion but his tone full of regret.

"More bad news? I don't think I can cope with much more." She answered.

Professor Snape sat next to her bed, debating whether to take her hand in his for comfort but decided against it. He thought back over her reply and thought, rather sarcastically,

_Well that helped_.

"Yes I'm sorry for the amount of bad news. But, well. I know how much you cared for her and Dumbledore thought it would be best for me to tell you. " he started again, meeting her eyes with a hesitance that showed his discomfort.

"Tell me what?" She asked, her voice breathy with anxiety.

He looked into her eyes unflinchingly and spoke in a quiet voice,

"Last week, during an Order operation a friend of yours was murdered by Lord Voldermort. "

Taking a very deep breath, Hermione braced herself for the worst. She balled her hands up in a reflex motion and shut her eyes tight briefly before opening them and staring back into Snape's black orbs.

"Who?" She asked.

"She went with a lot of pride, and bravery…" He said, hoping to ease the pain he knew would come.

"Who?!" She asked again, the volume of her demand rising slightly.

"I don't think there was much that could be done I …"He continued, much in the way McGonagall had done the previous night.

"Who died?" She asked again in a clipped, harsh voice.

"I don't know much about the operation itself …" He deflected the question once more, his own reluctance to tell her the truth preventing him from saying the name.

"For Christ sake WHO … DIED?!" She all but hurled the words at him.

"…Nymphadora Tonks. "

Hermione felt as if someone had hit her in the stomach. Shock prevented the tears that she had been keeping in for nearly 4 days now. Ice ran through her veins, flushing her system and causing her to start shivering.

"Tonks?" She asked disbelieving.

"Yes Miss Granger. " He answered, bowing his head unable to look at her pained expression any longer. It had been the last straw for her, she had been exposed to so much grief and pain in the past few days it simply wasn't fair.

"But it can't be, she … She was my best friend. "

Small tears formed in her eyes, the shock wearing off. Anger started to bubble inside her,reheating her icy insides; as it did so, the snakes on her forehead began to move more violently and started to hiss silently in a way that was unmistakeably threatening.

"Why? Why her? Where were the others? Why … why didn't they HELP HER?!" she yelled in anger, anguish and sheer reluctance to believe.

"Miss Granger I … I don't know. "

"What do you mean you don't know!? Where is my best friend, she can't … she can't be dead."

Hermione was sobbing, her knees brought up to her body and her arms wrapped around them, rocking fast. Her head was shaking from side to side in mistrust and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"With all do respects Professor, you have never called me that , I have always been the insufferable know-it-all mudblood that annoyed you in lessons. Why show me kindness now?" she all but spat at him.

"Mourning for a best friend does not allow you to speak to a teacher like that Miss Granger." He retorted in a sharp and cold voice, his eyes hardening to their general black jewel status.

"Mourning for a best friend; mourning the loss of all of my school friends as I will never survive this mark. Mourning the loss of my boyfriend; being marked for dead by the Dark lord. Oh and the death of poor Crookshanks. Should I go on?!" She growled at him.

"Crookshanks?" he asked slightly confused.

"My cat." She replied in a hostile voice, not looking at him.

"Oh , I didn't realise."

"Just leave me alone … please professor. " She added the last part as an afterthought but it did the job of showing her respect.

"Certainly Miss Granger. " He nodded in understanding as he answered her.

He rose from her side and walked to the doors leading out of the infirmary. Turing back one last time he said with so much honesty …

"I truly am Sorry Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded as he shut the door and then dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs.

A/N : It's sad I know =( , I'm sorry x I hope you liked it though. Please review !! =D


	4. Chapter 4 Corrupt Loyalties

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support with this story , it has been like my chocolate and sweeties in this dark time of dieting :'(. Plus I am sorry for the delay , I have been doing exams. LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, sjrodgers and sarah-snape , thank you so much for your support !! you are brilliant people.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

Hermione was taking a very long bubble bath in her new head girl quarters before getting ready for her best muggle friends 18th birthday party. There was a rather vicious knock on the door to her rooms, throwing her head back and grumbling at having to abandon her comforting hot water, she rubbed her temples, attempting to rid herself of a bloody great big headache, she stood out of the bath and wrapped a bright purple towel around herself.

She swung the door back to reveal professor Snape, who himself, looked startled at her 'choice' of garment.

"Miss Granger" he hissed.

"Umm … can I help you professor Snape?"

Drawing his eyes level with hers, cursing himself mentally for even considering to think of a student in that way, he began to speak with his normal even tones.

"As much as it pleases Mr Wealsey and Mr Krum to see you in nothing but a towel, it is not something I wish to see you in. We have pressing issues to discuss and I do not wish to talk to you dressed half naked, it somewhat repulses me."

Professor Snape looked at her with severe distain, the lines in his face pronouncing his hatred for the woman, no girl, in his presence. Tears were slicing through Miss Granger's cheeks mercilessly and a cross between anger and tormented emotions dancing across her features. Had he said something?

_Well obviously I have, she wouldn't be scowling at me otherwise! _he thoughtstupidly.

"Oh is that right ?!" She spat back at him.

" Well then Professor Snape" she hurled the last two words at him with so much venom he inwardly cowered from her " It may , or may not, interest you to know that none of those idiots has seen me in a towel, I am not the mudblood whore you seem to think I am, furthermore if you didn't like the choice of garment then you should do well to remember that calling so late on someone ; who incidentally may have been having a bath , Is just as bad as the pathetic , childish and spiteful words that role so easily off that forked tongue of yours."

She slammed the door so hard he thought he heard the wood splinter painfully, Professor Snape stood there momentarily stunned. Mulling over her use of "_mudblood" _and "_whore"_ The shock however soon wore off,

"DETENTION GRANGER!" He thundered through the door.

His anger was boiling so close to the surface he could barely retain it, how dare she speak to him like that?! He was even more angry at her silence, no her _ignorance, _he resented her for brushing off his warning however he was rooted to the spot by shock and anger, an evil sneer on his handsome features.

The door swung open again several minutes later to reveal Hermione, now fully dressed in muggle attire that matched her mark beautifully. She wore tight black jeans and an emerald green halter-neck, silk top. Reaching for her Black leather jacket and handbag she strode past him warding the door without saying a word.

_Nonverbal magic huh? _He thought, impressed. He cursed himself for praising her, if only mentally, when she had spoken to him like a disobedient teenager.

"School term has finished sir, I am not here as a student for the summer and mover over, in Hogwarts A : history it is specifically mention on page 134 that detentions and house points cannot be given out nor taken away until term starts. Excuse me _professor _but I am due at the vodka bar for a party." She said in reply to his outburst through her door.

"If you aren't a student, then what do you class yourself as during your stay Miss Granger?"

She looked at him with distain and a great amount of loathing, a very impressive sneer upon her face.

"Two things _sir _Unfortunate, and an apprentice"

He sneered at her but she didn't flinch, instead she raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him in question. After several moments of silence Hermione shifted her weight and continued.

" As I have already mentioned _professor _ I am due for a party, so if you have quite finished hissing and sneering your hatred for me I will leave your authority filled presence as I am obviously too inferior and too annoying to be near you… The apprenteship is going to be a whirlwind of fun. " She had a slight feeling of satisfaction as his face showed shock at her use of sarcasm.

Spinning on her heel she began to stalk away, her stiletto shoes clicking in perfect harmony with the sway of her hips.

"Miss granger..." Snape growled taking her elbow and spinning her back around to face him,

"Firstly your sarcasm does not bode well with me, I am more of a master at it than you are. Secondly I gave you that apprenteship not realising your cheek and disrespect. Finally, granger … I would be careful whom you accuse of hissing, as you are the one that has snakes in clear view confirming loyalty to the dark lord. "

Her hand hit his cheek with so much force he almost lost his balance. The fire in her beautifully rimmed eyes was unmistakably burning from anger and repugnance.

"How dare you! My loyalty has always been and will always be with Dumbledore, Harry and the order of the phoenix. The tattoo on your arm, proves you to be the one with corrupted loyalties."

Her voice was now a deadly whisper, cold and harsh with her blatant fury. Reaching up to touch his check Professor Snape scowled at her again, his own eyes burning.

"My loyalties are none of your concern. More to the point you cannot go out looking like that! And you will not talk to me like that ever again you stupid little girl."

Hermione's laugh rang through the corridor. Cold and deadly, echoing in a distorted version of her normally warm and rich laugh.

"You sound like my father. And prey tell _professor Snape _why shouldn't I? I am 18. My clothing is no concern of yours. Sorry, _sir, _but why shouldn't I talk to you in exactly the same way you have done to me for the past 6 years? Seems fair to me. "

"Firstly stop wagging your fingers every time you say my name, secondly I wasn't referring to your rather whoreish attire, you look like a child trying to be … grown up. I was actually referring to the mark on your head. How will you explain that to your muggle friends? You leaving this castle is ridiculous, you have been marked you fool! He will have tabs on you. He will be looking for you! And he will not spare your life when you meet him. Stop talking to me in such a preposterous manner, remember who you are. You are supposed to be intelligent start acting it!! "

"I am not a fool I know he would kill me for my _filthy blood_, though come to think of it he can't be much worse than you personality wise. That said I do know how to defend myself thank you. But I confess my mark … well … I hadn't thought of that. "

Lowering her head in defeat she heaved a sigh and tucked her wand back in the top of her black stiletto boots, she had had her wand drawn since nearly hexing him for his accusations. Snape looked at her, she was desperate to shine; which she did, not that he would ever tell her so. She was the brains of the trio, the one with so much talent, no wonder she had been marked. Though her mark was strange it was also beautiful and made her look, if possible even more attractive. His anger disappeared slowly leaving him feeling, mostly, sorry for her. He put two long, slender fingers under her chin so that he could look into her eyes, allowing the other hand to trace her mark. Her mark really was fascinating. He was pleasantly surprised when she closed her eyes and shuddered, her lips parting slightly. She was, evidently, enjoying his touch.

"You really can't go out with your mark it is far too dangerous, what would potter and Weasley do without their know-it-all huh?" Hermione knew he was complimenting her in his own way and bit back a smile.

" … but maybe I could cast a invisible charm on it , old magic, and then accompany you to your party? That way you will be protected and still see your friends. "

He was unprepared for what happened next.

"you would!" Hermione's eyes shone so bright with pleasure it was almost blinding.

She stood on tip toes and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, withdrawing quickly he could see a slight blush in her face.

"I'm sorry too Professor. I didn't mean to slap you, well I did, but you deserved it. "

She ended her sentence with a firm but playful smile.

"I will return in 10 minutes in muggle attire. You might want to re-tame your mass of hair, in your anger it has been somewhat, frazzled Miss Granger, Not suitable for a party." With that he stalked away from her, a smirk firmly placed, his robes billowing behind him as they always did.

Returning to her quarters she looked over herself, her hair really had fallen out of its bun! She sighed deeply and whisked out her wand once more. Pointing at her hair she muttered a few spells that turned her bushy mass into long, beautiful dark curls that fell across her back, reaching just above her hips. _Thank you sooo much Ginny for teaching me these on our girly nights in!! _Hermione thought as she surveyed her now gorgeous curls.

She took the front bits and tied them at the back of her head, fastening them in a beautiful silver clip. Smiling at her now vastly improved appearance she reached for the make-up pallet. She had applied only a small amount of blusher earlier , but she decided with Snape regarding her as a child , and a renewed feeling to impress she applied an emerald colour to her lid and a white highlighter under her brow making her eyes look much bigger and matching her mark perfectly. Reaching into her makeup bag she retrieved a black eye-liner, after some severe digging around. It wasn't something she particularly liked wearing but she loved the end effect so she applied it anyway. Once she had put down her lip gloss and had looked over her appearance several times in her full length mirror, she returned to the corridor. She only had to wait a few minutes when Professor Snape turned the corner and walked to her. He wore simple black trousers and a navy blue shirt, his biceps were very well toned, more than Hermione had believed possible under his billowing robes. He was now standing a few feet from her simply staring.

_She certainly doesn't look like a childish girl trying to look like whore anymore._ He thought to himself.

_Severus! You're a teacher you sick pervert! She is what 20 years younger than you. Get a GRIP_. He scolded himself.

"Miss Granger, the charm I am about to perform on you isn't simple but you will need to learn it as quickly as possible."

She took a step towards him, wondering why his temperament had changed so much, she stopped however when he sneered at her. Confusion clear in her eyes she merely nodded at him to continue.

"Pay attention to these words and memorize them, also remember the wand movement is not to be flourished at all. It's just a simple slash and then point."

"Yes Professor" she said, nodding in understanding.

"Now," He pointed his wand directly at her, looking at her fiercely in concentration,

" velieris vestigium!!"

As described Snape's wand slashed the air, rather violently and then pointed unwavering at her forehead once more. Hermione felt a cold tickling sensation on her skin and then a numbness were his wand hand pointed. Picking out her mirror from the hand bag that was slung over her shoulder she cautiously raised it to look at her reflection. To her astonishment the mark had totally disappeared leaving her creamy skin unblemished and normal.

"Th-thank you professor."

Snape merely nodded his head at her. Throwing his hand out in the direction of the stairs indicating that they should start moving, he put his wand away in his waistband. She did not fail to notice that he had totally refused to look at her.

"Fine." She spat.

With no other words and nothing but a sneer she stalked off leaving Snape to breathe a deep sigh and then follow her.

A/N: well? What do you think? Review please … and keep coming back :p I was thinking of using her anger like harry's … a connection between her and voldy … channelling anger from him to her? X


	5. Chapter 5 ostendo sum mutatio

A/N: I think this is my favourite chapter so far ^^ , what do you guys think? Thanks again for all the reviews. I have realised that loads of you are adding this on 'alert' but none are reviewing :'( . Please review, I would love to hear your ideas on what you think I should include, or could change etc. all critiscm is welcome. If you like this story you may like mine and sarah-snape92's new story. ^^ HG/SS of course!! :-p she has better technique and a more sophisticated style than me, but together it balances out our different styles well :D Thanks again!! I love you all very much :-D

Disclaimer: I still very honestly do not own any characters.

"Ummm … Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Hermione and Snape were standing outside the doors to a vodka bar, both looking slightly uncomfortable and more than a lot angry at one another.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He answered in a tight voice, still refusing to look directly at her.

"Two things, first ... you did bring a muggle licence didn't you? They won't let you in without one."

"Yes of course I brought one!" he hissed at her, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh sorry, and secondly … what do I call you … in my friends presence? I mean… it isn't normal for a student to go to a party with their professor is it? So erm … what … well."

Finally he looked at Hermione, cursing himself at his forgetting this part, and amused at her discomfort. He decided to rescue her from her embarrassment, after having watched her squirm awkwardly for several moments.

"Hermione, being as how you are my apprentice, you may call me Severus outside of the classroom."

She looked up at him, half expecting a sneer, but was pleasantly surprised at his almost smile, however she was still worried as he hadn't answered all of her questions. This worry was clearly shown in the small frown lines etched into her face as she scanned her potion masters eyes.

"Okay … and what about …a relationship status?"

"I am … your work partner, we have been seeing each other for a while and are embarking on a relationship."

Snape seemed to think of this 'story' very easily, Hermione wondered whether it was his constant meetings as a spy that helped him or whether it was something else … a previous cover up?

"I'm not a good actress professor." She confessed, her frown getting deeper with anxiety.

"Severus!" he corrected in a scolding tone.

"Oops , sorry! I'm not a good actress, Severus."

He smiled to himself at her correction. Taking her hand as they were allowed to enter the doors, after showing muggle licences to the bouncer, he whispered in her ear,

"Just follow my lead and relax."

Nodding at him with a small, tight smile Hermione scanned the room for her friends. The club wasn't too packed yet, although with it being a Friday night, it soon would be. Finally she found four of them dancing and another three at their table. Looking up at Snape for help, he noticed her nervousness and decided to give her a minute with her friends dancing and go to get the drinks. _Alcohol may settle her nerves a bit_ he thought.

"I'll get the drinks, what do you want? " He asked casually.

Hermione looked so thankful he couldn't help but smile slightly at her.

"Just a Vodka and coke please."

He nodded at her and made his was over to the bar. Hermione sighed deeply and headed over to her friends that were dancing on the small dance floor. Once getting there she was enveloped in a huge hugs by all of them, laughing and talking animatedly at her.

"Megs Happy Birthday!!! " Hermione gave the already drunk girl a hug and a kiss on the check, proceeding to hug the others around them she greeting them with a "you look lovely!" or "I have missed you!".

After dancing for a few minutes with the girls she said,

" I'll be at the table , I'm going to say hi to the others."

They were having to shout at each other due to the volume of the music, which was now playing "pokerface" by lady Gaga. Megs nodded at her and turned back to dance with the other three her cheeks bright pink and her vision blurred.

Dancing as she walked, her hips swaying madly to the music, Hermione made her way over to her other friends sitting at a table at the back of the room. The music wasn't as loud here and so she was able to speak at a normal level, hugging her other friends she plonked herself down a few seats away from her other best friend Lianne.

"Hey! How are you?! You look gorgeous! " Lianne had a posh accent but her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm at seeing Hermione. Enthusiasm that could only be induced by nights of wild parties and of general non-posh activities.

"Thanks! I'm fine, you? " Hermione replied, the same glint in her own eyes.

Hermione, Lianne, Jace and Rayn all sat for a few minutes talking about college, music and films when Snape came over, carrying two large vodka and cokes.

"ay, ay! 'Mione, who's this then?!" Jace was Hermione's closest male friend, including harry and Ron. He too was a wizard but was now working as a transfiguration master in France. Jace was tall and well built, he had black hair that was styled like a muggle anime character. His was kind and caring, but a reckless boy at heart, despite his calm demeanour. Severus sat down next to Hermione, putting down the glasses on the table and throwing an arm around her shoulders. He looked at complete ease.

"Oh, this is erm … This is Prof- er -Severus, Severus this is Jace." Both men shook hands and exchanged a small smile.

"Hi" Jace offered in a casual tone. Snape nodded at his greeting.

"Oh, this is Lianne and Rayn. They are at Havant College, studying politics, law, English and German."

Snape shook everyone's hand in a gentlemanly fashion. They began a conversation on politics and the current muggle economical crisis, Snape being very interested in muggle politics was a good participant of the conversation. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed, everyone getting along just fine. However it is soon totally ruined when Megs, Damien, Zoey and Erin sat down. Positively exhausted and very, very drunk.

"Mione! You look fabulous tonight, as always! Ohhh and who is this?" Erin raised a blonde eyebrow at Hermione and then Severus, a mischievous smile playing about her lips.

"Oh this is Severus , Severus this is megs, Zoey, Erin and Damien."

"Good evening." Snape was very polite and rather charming she thought, he looked so handsome in blue.

"SO… severussss, how did you meet Herminny?" Megs was so drunk, she was slurring everyt word she spoke, which in turn caused everyone to laugh at her. Even Snape chuckled lightly instead of sneering, much to Hermione's astonishment.

"She is my apprentice, a very talented one at that! We have been together officially for two months." Smiling broadly, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ohhhhh!!! I get it! Wait … What do you do again?"

"I am a psychological profiler." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes at the other young woman.

"Come again?!" Megs asked, her face totally blank.

"A psychological profiler, someone that makes a psychological profile of a person through his or her behaviour." She reeled off this piece of information as if it were stamped into her brain. Severus made a note to ask her about this 'psychological profiler' career choice later.

Megs, along with everyone other than Jace, looked impressed. Jace looked suspicious, his sparkling blue eyes cold and calculating.

"Come on girls! And boy, oh and Damien ! let's dance!" Megs finally announced, having drunk her shot and staggered into a standing position.

"Hey! I'm a male!" Damien protested.

"Damien you are so gay I don't think you count honey," Hermione said, laughing merrily, no menace in her voice.

"Oh, okay." He answered simply, smiling at her winningly before standing up with some of the others.

Snape was amused at Hermione's ease at Damien's sexuality, he was also surprised at her use of 'honey'. Mulling over it, he excused himself from dancing, watching a relieved Hermione retreat. When all but Jace and Snape had gone to dance Jace cornered him.

"So Severus, what is it you really do?"

"I don't follow." He replied.

Snape's many years of being in the presence of the dark lord had prepared him for such an intrusion and lack of trust. His occlumency walls flew up instantly, and his expressionless face shrugged off any emotion in his eyes. Starring straight at Jace he raised an eyebrow in question. His face was full of authority, Jace however didn't flinch.

" You are evidently not a psychological profiler, I was under the impression that Hermione wanted to be a potions mistress." Jace retorted.

"You are a wizard?"

"Yes a transfiguration master in France." Jace replied, pride glinting in his eyes.

" Hmmm. Yes I am a potions master. Hermione is my apprentice. Among, other things."

Jace nodded his understanding and went back to his drink, still watching Snape carefully.

"If you will excuse me." Severus said finally, nodding at Jace.

Snape stood and walked over to Hermione who was now dancing to 'low' by flo rida. He was almost hypnotised by the sway of her hips, deciding he should play up to his 'assigned role' he walked behind her, took the arm that was in the air and swung her around. A small gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her close to him, putting a hand on her lower back and moving to the music with her. He could tell she was nervous, and unwilling to dance, just as she had been before with him so close. Aware of the curios looks they were getting at their formal posture he bent down to her ear and whispered,

"Relax Hermione. If you want to make this convincing you are going to need to behave normally."

"I'm going to need a lot more vodka for that to happen!" she whispered back furiously.

Nodding in agreement, they made their way over to the bar. Ordering them three shots each from the barman Hermione handed over the money. Once they were poured Hermione handed him his, and in fifty seconds flat all six were gone. Snape watched as this young witch kept up with his drinking for the next ten minutes, shot after shot, and then all of her pride and nerves were thrown out of the window as she took his hand, smiled seductively and pulled him to the dance floor.

Her body practically oozed rhythm, her hips moving seductively against him. Her pupils were very dilated and he instinctively knew she was drunk. Making a mental note to leave her a hangover potion for the morning he continued to dance with her.

She was looking intensely into his eyes, a fire burning within them. He tilted her head slightly and she brought her lips closer, biting down on her lower lip in anticipation and uncertainty. Bringing his head down a little further, ignoring the shouts and screams in his head, he let his lips hover over hers. Her breath was caressing his check, they were only millimetres apart.

"HERMIONE!!!!" A scream pierced their heaven.

Hermione heard the sound of Jace's voice and she sprang apart from Snape, a look of horror on her face at what she had just been about to do. Jace came sprinting to her, his black hair reflecting the flashing lights. Hermione spun around to see Jace diving at her through the air. Somewhat bewildered, she tried to find what could have affected Jace so much. Her blood stooped milliseconds after her breathing, there, standing where her and her friends had been sitting was Luscius Malfoy, Fernir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"AVAVA KADAVERA!!!!" she heard the hiss from across the room and knew what was going to happen before it did.

A flash of green light shone through the air, Jace landed sprawled at Hermione's feet, his eyes blank and his face pale. He was dead.

"NO!!!! JACE!" she screamed.

All the muggles in the place were screaming and running around. Hermione vaguely heard Snape yelling to them,

"Everyone on the floor! GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

Sobbing hysterically Hermione took out her wand from her boot, anger and hatred cursing through her, she no longer felt in control of her body, allowing the anger to consume her she yelled at Lucius Malfoy,

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius fell to the floor, squirming in pain. Hermione now understood what Harry had told her, you had to mean it. She felt the hatred and power pulsing and racing its way down her veins. Bellatrix looked outraged, flicking her wand at Hermione she sent hex after hex at her. Hermione's concentration wavered when she thought of where Snape was. In this lapse Lucius had been released from his curse and was now attempting to stand, still slightly shaken but looking murderous.

"SECTUM SEMPERA!" Hermione bellowed.

Bellatrix was thrown backwards with blood dripping from her chest screaming in anguish. Lucius still couldn't stand up right. Hermione was winning. Or so she thought. Fernir Greyback had been standing watching until then. With a blood curdling rip, He began to transform, limb to limb he became the werewolf so many feared. He had long pointed teeth, dripping with saliva, black fur that shimmered with fresh blood that he had stolen earlier that night. His big yellow eyes were staring, unblinking at Hermione. She could hear every long nail scratch the wooden floor as he slowly approached her. Growling menacingly. Hermione raised her wand again but seemed unable to move, the yellow eyes were almost hypnotising her into submission. She seemed to have forgotten how to breathe as the werewolf drew nearer and nearer. She could hear Lucius' cackles and Bellatrix's cries of anguish but still she couldn't move.

"There is no moon tonight Fernir! Ostendo sum mutatio " Snape's voice was calm but cold.

She watched as fernir changed back into his human self looking livid. He sprang towards Hermione halfway through changing into a wolf again in mid air when Severus yelled

" Avada Kadavera!"

Snape voice rang loud and clear, not even wavering as he recited the words. The half wolf half man fell sickeningly on top of a table which snapped in two, trapping three terrified muggles that were taking cover underneath it.

"Snape?! What are you doing? Why are you here with this pile of shit? She is wanted by the dark lord, are you keeping her from him?"

"Lucius, you must leave now. Too much death has been seen here already, and if you doubt my loyalty to the dark lord take it up with him! Not me. The old fool I am forced to abide by, has asked me to protect her. Plus the dark lord does not think she is fully ready yet to take her place among us!"

"Among you?! Fuck that! I am not being a death eater." Hermione spat.

Her eyes were wide with horror, confusion and grief. Tears were still pouring from her eyes from Jace's stare of dead eyes.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood. You are a pile of shit that doesn't deserve to be in my prescence, but I am forced to put up with you every day! Don't push your luck. If the dark lord wishes you to join us you will one day. "

Snape's words sliced through her like a million daggers one after the other. His eyes were cold and full of hate.

"Snape! you bastard! I trusted you! Dumbledore will hear of this. "

Hermione's tear stained face contorted with anger and loathing. Lucius threw his head back with laughter, until bella's screams once more filled their ears. Snape looked over at her and threw the counter curse at her. Blacking out on the floor in a pool of her own blood, Bellatrix's body began to heal itself at Snape's curse.

"You will not get away lightly Snape old friend, you have killed one of your own. The dark lord liked Greyback." Lucius said in a somewhat solemn voice.

"No he didn't, he considered him a pest, besides he was messing with the girl. In fact Lucius so were you. He will not be too pleased with your attempts to kill her."

Lucius sneered at Snape , "He would have thanked me for doing the job!"

"You think so do you? He wanted the mudblood for himself, she possesses something he thinks will be useful! You know that surely? Killing her would defeat the objective of her being marked!"

"I am not a MUDBLOOD!" Hermione screeched.

She made to run out of the door when a curse hit her straight in the back. She felt a searing pain around her eyes and down her neck. Falling on her knees in agony she breathed heavily, biting her lip to stop from screaming. Her eyes were streaming from the pain, but still she did not make a sound, any sound would be seen as a sign of weakness. She heard the small sound of apparition after a last cackle from Lucius, whom had lifted Bellatrix, and disapperated.

Severus made his way over to Hermione who spat at his feet and threw herself away from his grip. Once standing she wiped her tears feverishly and started to walk away from him. He took her elbow and tried to turn her back around but she refused to do what he wanted, instead she cringed to his touch.

"Hermione I'm sorry ..." He began.

"Sorry for what you bastard?! Sorry for all the things you said? Sorry for being a totally disloyal prick? SORRY MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!!! SORRY YOU LIE!! SORRY I HAVE SEEN THE TRUE BASTARD YOU ARE? WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?!"

"Miss granger I don't appreciate.."

"AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR LIES!! YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR! "

Her voice turned form a shout of hysterical despair to a menacing, cold and positively evil whisper,

"I will make sure everyone knows of what happened tonight. I will not be your apprentice and you- will- never- touch- me …. again!"

"You wanted to come you idiotic girl! If you think you can intimidate me you are wrong! You are a child. I will not stand for your foul mouth girl." He reached forwards to grab her roughly; he had just taken her elbow however when he was blasted to the floor. Hermione stood over him, wand in her hand and tears pouring down her face.

"So now I am idiotic, childish, whore-ish and a mudblood?! Anything else you want to add to your list you vulgar, worthless piece of shit?!"

"How dare you!"

"Dumbledore will hear of this! Mark my words." She scoffed at him, anger bubbling inside of her.

Hissing the last two words she disapperated leaving him lying on the ground with seventy odd muggles now emerging from the floors. Sighing, he pulled himself up, stood outside of the door and pointed his wand inside.

"Maximum pertrificus totalus!" … "Maximus Obliviate!"

Having knocked all of the muggles out successfully and hence erasing the memories of this night, he locked and warded the doors and then followed Hermione in disapperating back to Hogwarts . As he felt the familiar tug behind his navel all he could think about was how Hermione's mark had changed and the curse Lucius had thrown at her.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I want to know what you think xx


	6. Chapter 6 Voldermorts Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Headmaster I am telling you he is NOT faithful!" Hermione's voice was on the verge of hysteria, she was waving her arms around in a fury, tears streaking down her face.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry for what has transpired here tonight. However you of all people should know that he HAS to keep up appearances in the company of the death eaters." Dumbledore's eyes were still bright blue, but they didn't hold their usual sparkle.

"Appearances?" Hermione's voice had dropped, thick with irritation, her words coming out in a menacing whisper.

Looking away from him, across to the many paintings on Albus' walls she battled in her head the anger she felt towards Snape; against the trust for him. There was so much she wanted to say, to ask, but she knew she would not get an answer.

"Appearances" She said again, her voice now louder, making the air around her crackle, power oozing from her in every direction at a high consistency.

"Miss Granger, I know you are angry and upset, but there is nothing else Severus could have done. If I am not mistaken he saved your life." Dumbledore was surveying the woman in front of him. Power was radiating from her making the hairs on the back of Dumbledore's arms stand on end.

Sneering at her headmaster, she stood: anger winning the battle and filling every fibre in her body. "Please excuse me _headmaster _but I have things to see to." She stood without waiting on a reply and twisted the door handle, flung the door open and…

"Miss Granger I would take a look at your mark when you get to your quarters."

Turing back to her headmaster she gave him a questioning look then nodded curtly before striding from the room. Walking past several old classrooms she felt something twist and turn in her very spirit, as if something living inside her was stretching and flexing its muscles. Shaking her head she continued thinking of the hurt and betrayal Snape had caused and questioning whether it really was for appearances sake he had called her such a thing. Was he really faithful to Dumbledore? Or was he faithful to Voldemort?

"_Of course he is faithful to Me, This is how he wants you to feel!"_

Voldermort's words rang clearly in her mind causing her to Gasp and clutch her hands to her head.

"No, no, no I am NOT hearing dark wizards!" She said, shaking her head as if to clear it.

His cold menacing laughter flew though her every cell causing her to shiver and close her eyes in fear.

"_Yes my Queen you are hearing me. Lucius Cursed you well, I am in need of testing my spy's loyalties. Also I am feeling the need to track you more … perssssonally." _He was hissing at her, in her own mind! Hermione started to hyperventilate, holding onto the wall for support.

"Your spy? Severus?"

"_Well done. You are quick to attachhh to things. Also you have more power than you are allowing to show. Did you feeeeel it? When you were angry? Did you feel that power simmering under your consciousness?" _

Hermione nodded, then thinking he might not be able to see her she hastily added "yes", rather proud her voice didn't wave too much.

His cold laugh filled her once more, _I can see everything you can My love. I will be watching you as well as Snape!"_

She felt him withdraw from her mind releasing her spirit and body momentarily. Still trying to recover her breath she sprinted to her head girl chambers barely making it to her toilet before vomiting violently. Wiping her mouth she brushed her teeth and then turned to the mirror to take her make-up off when she saw it. Her mark! It had spread and it was beautiful. Thin, delicate, lace-like green spirals framed her eyes. Shifting from the snakes on her head and lightly gracing her high cheek bones, making her eyes look huge and breathtakingly beautiful. Squealing in shock she ran from the bathroom to her bedroom where she had a full length mirror. After examining her "added to" mark for what could have been hours, she finally got dressed and climbed into bed, relishing in the softness against her skin. She refused to think about the "conversation" with Voldemort, that would be saved until tomorrow.

_Walking through huge oak doors into a dark room Hermione's deep green , floor length dress that clung to her figure tightly , swished slightly as she moved, exposing way too much flesh to be decent from the slit up her left leg, reaching just below her underwear . To her left Hermione could see Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Draco. To her right she could see Mcnair, Goyle and wormtail. Swallowing noisily with fear she took a few more steps. Why was she here? This was Malfoy manner!! How did I get here? And WHAT! Am I wearing? Was all she could think._

"_Good evening my love." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes glowing in the darkness._

_Hermione stopped dead, fear pulsing through her veins at an increasing speed. Her huge honey eyes couldn't hold his blood red ones for more than a few short seconds before she had to tear them away again. Trying to compose her breathing enough to prevent herself from hyperventilating and fainting from lack of air, she averted her eyes to the mirror above the chair that Voldemort sat in. _

"_Commme , to me. Kneel before me my queen and show me your mark. "_

_Walking very slowly she approached him and sank to her knees, the beautiful dress falling like waves around her. Voldermort lifted one of his long, dead looking finger and brought it under her chin. Lifting her face so that his eyes met with hers, he drew his other hand and traced her mark; following it all around from the snakes to her cheek bones and back again. _

"_Why am I here?"_

_Hermione was somewhat pleased that her voice was rather steady and had more courage than she felt ringing through it. Totally avoiding his red blazing eyes, she took the chance to glance around the dark room whilst waiting for his reply. The room was very big; the only light was coming from the brackets on the walls and a few candles that were dotted ceremoniously around the room. Even through the darkness Hermione could appreciate the wealth and beauty this room held; huge tapestries hung on the walls next to large book cases with ancient looking books and large silver ornaments. The small flames around the room were casting a ghostly glow across the onlooker's faces and they watched curiously at Hermione and their dark lord. All accept one. Bellatrix Lestrange was glaring at Hermione with a mixture of disgust and pure hatred, upon seeing this hateful face Hermione immediately dropped her eyes and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. _

_Voldermort had been surveying Hermione carefully as she had waited for his answer, smirking in amusement when he felt her shiver at Bellatrix's menacing glare. Putting pressure on the finger that was under chin , he lifted her face so that he could look her in the eyes once more, and then gave her his answer. _

" _You are here, becaussse I have businessss with you."_

_Feeling her courage and Gryffindor bravery strengthen within her very soul she held his gaze with a hard expression; trying to ignore the hiss in his voice and its intimidating sound._

"_Regarding?"_

_Neither moved a muscle or even blinked when they heard the death eaters watching them take in short, surprised gasps at her tone. The dark lord analyzed the beautiful young witch in front of him, her jaw set in defiance and bravery, her eyes blazing with stubbornness and her chest rising and falling gently, as if she were at total ease. He could, however, sense the fear emanating from her despite her attempts to keep it at bay. _

_He smiled at her, admiring the fire that she had within her. None had ever stood up to him whilst being totally at his mercy. Yet here she was, only 18 years old, her graceful features glowing with insubordination as she played with the fire that could kill her, as she taunted and challenged him. Him, the dark lord, the one who had murdered so many without so much as a second thought. _

"_Regarding the curse Lucius has put upon you. You sssee Hermione, you possess a talent, a magic so deep and powerful it needs to be unlocked from inside you and brought out. I plan on using it, you, and by so doing give you a power you could never refuse. The power of being my queen as we rule this world, together."_

_Hermione scoffed at this, not believing a word of what he said, "I bet he just wants to get to harry, nice to know some things never change." She thought to herself._

_Voldermort raised an eyebrow at her, his slit-like pupils full of amusement ._

"_Also my dear, I am I need of testing my spy. I do not feel Sssseverus Sssnape is being totally loyal to me. You will be watching him for me, as I assign him the task of bringing out that power of yours. Together my love we will test his loyalties and then when your powers are revealed, we will win this war and we shall rule side by side."_

"_Firstly, I have no deep and wonderful powers; unless you are referring to the fact I can actually sit and read a book and then manage obtain the information longer than a few seconds. Secondly you must be mad to expect me to spy on Professor Snape for you. His alliance will always be with Du- with you. Furthermore I will never be your queen and rule by your side, I belong to the order of the phoenix and my alliance rests exactly where Severus' should I hope against hope his true loyalties are with mine." Hermione had stood up and was talking with such fury and boldness, her eyes seemed to blaze as her face twisted with disgust as she sneered at him. All fear and terror was now obviously absent from both her body and mind. _

"_You did not believe that on the way back from your headmaster's office my love. You thought him rotten to the bone"_

_Hermione Scowled in response. _

_Voldermort studied her, her cheeks were flushed with anger, her chest rising and falling rapidly as the rage cursed through her and her eyes were illuminated by the flickering fire within her. The dark lord stood, walked around her until he faced his death eaters. "Leave uss." _

"_But!..." Bellatrix began._

"_Get out now!"he snapped._

_All of the death eaters stood immediately bowed to him and scrambled out of the door, all looking confused and disappointed._

_Voldemort turned back around, Hermione still had her back to him, her fists curled into balls and her long, perfectly manicured fingernails cutting deep into her palm, causing blood to drip lightly onto the carpeted floor. Raising his hand, Voldemort swept it across her exposed back, whispering to her in a seductive language she had never heard. Hermione fought the moan that threatened to escape her lips as his hand weaved itself around her waist and brushed lightly across her breast. A fog had started to form in her head, she tried to clear it but the harder she tried, the more Voldemort whispered to her in that low silky voice. He tilted his head slightly and let his cold lips come into contact with her warm neck. Allowing his long, snake like tongue to flit around her hot flesh he moved slowly down her neck to her shoulder. Hermione was now breathing hard, her head had fallen back, exposing more flesh for her seducer. She began to moan softly as his other hand traced up the flesh beneath the slit in her dress, her breathing coming in short , gasping pants as his hands stimulated her. As the pressure in his kisses and touch increased so did the pleasure, and as the pleasure increased so did Hermione's desire to rule at his side, be his queen and become the powerful ruler he had told her about. She began to feel her own strength and that hidden affinity simmering just below the surface of her consciousness; she began to understand her own power and its intensity. _

_Voldemort moved to her ear and purred to her, "Now my queen , will you watch over him for me? Will you master your strength and then allow me to master your flame? Will you stand by me? Rule with me? Help me destroy those that oppose us? Will you evaluate my spy?"_

_The fog in Hermione's mind was so deep, so thick she couldn't think of anything but the want, the need! To feel this power, this pleasure again. She turned to face him, her eyes burning with passion and hunger. "Yes my love. Severus Snape will prove himself to us. And once my powers are unlocked I will be yours, and we will rule together with no one to get in our way. I will be your queen and our powers will mingle, darkness will enclose all and all will obey us!"_

_She pulled him towards her and sucked on his bottom lip, lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist. She heard him hiss in pleasure and open his mouth for her. Hungrily they kissed each other, passion ensnaring all other feelings. Voldemort pulled his lips from hers and bit hard on her shoulder, causing blood to pour from her wound. Hermione gasped at the pain but Voldermort recovered her mouth and once more they were lost; pain and pleasure mixing and heightening the desire. They pulled away from each other, both breathing hard, fervent looks across they features. "My Queen, you will be mine very soon. And when Harry potter is dead I will claim you as my own, more indefinitely than this."_

_Harry Potter? Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend? The name brought Hermione around, she couldn't rule! Not with Voldemort! She disentangled herself fast and put a few good steps between them. _

"_Never!" _

_She screamed in agony as the fog in her mind began to swirl, causing her white hot pain. Tears streaked down her face and she fought to get rid of the fog. It was dense, but she was slowly getting through it. Voldemort looked alarmed at her sudden change of mind, but then he understood her pain. She was trying to undo the fog that he had created. The harder she concentrated the worse the pain would become. Hissing he grabbed her by the waist and held her to him. "Ssshhh! My queen all will be well, stop thinking so hard."_

"_I am not your queen!" Hermione screamed , her voice seemed to amplify tenth fold and then everything went dark._

"Hermione!! Wake up!"

Hermione sat bolt upright sweat pouring off her, blood gushing from the teeth marks in her shoulder. How the hell did that get there? Hermione looked at the dark figure standing above her, holding her gently. She tried to remember the dream but the fog inside her brain seemed to swirl and pain shot through her like a bullet in a china shop. Screaming she twisted and turned, yet still she concentrated on the dream. What had happened?! She knew it was important, she knew she had to remember!

"Severus!!" she screamed, clinging to the figure and smelling his comforting aroma. "Severus, help me!!! The fog, Voldemort! Please, get rid of the fog!!"

"What?!" Snape was panicked, holding her close to him trying to stop her thrashing around.

"The fog!! The fog!! It hurts, take it away!!"

"I don't know how!" he stammered, bewildered.

Hermione's tears were pouring from her eyes, hot and unremitting. She was still screaming in agony, clinging to Snape with every bit of energy left.

"Please! Severus! Please help me, it hurts so much! I can't …. Please … I …" She could finish her sentence, as another wave of torturing anguish cursed through her she cried out again. Her agonized cries tearing at Snape's heart.

He lifted her up into his arms, her blood and tears soaking his shirt as she latched herself to him. Breathing in deep, pain filled rattling gasps, she tried to stop screaming but the pain was unbearable. He stood at her fireplace reached for her floo powder and yelled over her screams, "Dumbledore's Office!"

A/N: Heya ! soooo? What do you think? I wasn't sure about this chapter , but hey ho, if you have any idea's Please help !! thanks for all the support to … sjrodgers108 , catysmom, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, sarah-snape and seriana14 ! you are all brills :P


	7. Chapter 7 Another Encounter

A/N : I don't think I have ever had so many people add me on alert ^^ thank you to everyone :p. *poke in the ribs for reviews :D* anyone have any ideas they want to add? If so drop me an email or review ! I love reading your ideas. Thanks a million for all the support :p

"Albus! Help!"

Snape lurched through Dumbledore's fireplace, Hermione still groaning and sobbing in pain, clinging to him through her sweating grip. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her forehead placed in the crook of his neck; allowing the blisteringly hot tears to run down under his shirt. She was wearing a long , black, silk night gown with thin straps. The gown was obviously meant for sleeping in but was so elegant it could be worn to a ball. It clung to her body , revealing a slightly indecent amount of cleavage and half of her back. Snape could have appreciated the sight of such a beautiful woman in such a beautiful night gown, if the bite mark on her shoulder were not bleeding at an incredible rate, clear in view, sore looking and creating such a contrast between the paleness of her skin and the darkness of the gown that it made him feel sick.

The headmaster came striding in through a side door, past his enormous pensive, around his golden desk and stopped in front of Snape and Hermione, his face pale with concern and worry. " What has happened to her Severus?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore with a dumbfounded look, "How on earth am I supposed to know?! I may be good but I regret headmaster I am not THAT good!" Snape seemed to be staggering slightly as Hermione began thrashing around once more, another wave of pain raking her body. Seeing this Dumbledore put his fingertips on Hermione's scalp, whispered words in a soft, calming language that neither Hermione nor Snape understood. An aqua light shone from the headmaster's fingertips onto Hermione's scalp and she instantly went limp in Snape's arms. Her silk, black night gown flowing around them both.

Snape carried the now the silently still young woman to a chair that sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He turned back to the headmaster once he had placed her gently into the chair. "What have you done to her?" His voice was soft, as if he was scared the sound of his voice would wake her from what seemed to be a peaceful sleep.

Albus' eyes looked tired yet implausibly alert as they traced the young woman's form. "I have made her unconscious. Hopefully that way we can figure out what is wrong and fix it without her feeling any more pain." Dumbledore sat down on his thrown like chair across from Hermione's , motioning for Snape to sit in the seat next to the unconscious girl.

"I could hear her screaming four corridors away! When she woke, she was saying the dark lord's name and something about a dream and fog. She said the fog was causing her pain, a fog inside her head I think? But is that possible?"

"Lord Voldermort came to her in a dream and created a fog in her mind to stop her remembering what he had done to her?"

"Headmaster how am I supposed to know? When she awoke she wouldn't stop screaming! I was a little preoccupied with her pain."

The headmaster looked at Snape in a scolding manner and then stood up; he began to pace back and forth his face hard with concentration, stopping every now and again to look over Hermione and then returning to pace. "Fog she said?"

"Yes I think so."

"Are you sure?"

Snape sneered at the older man, obviously offended with the 20 questions to which he couldn't answer.

"Yes I am quite sure, but she was screaming in agony so I was a little distracted. But yes, fog."

The headmaster nodded looking remorseful as he approached Hermione's chair, kneeling before her and looking over her wounds. She had very, very deep teeth marks in her shoulder and her palms had been sliced, the dried blood on her fingernails explaining the latter discovery. Dumbledore shook back his sleeve and traced the mark on her shoulder, trying to sense any dark magic from within it. Finding nothing after several moments he sighed deeply. "She must be awoken Severus. I need to know if Legilimency will penetrate the fog. I have other ideas also."

"But she is in so much pain!"

"Severus I believe that the dark lord appeared to Miss Granger in a dream of sorts. Her powers are becoming more and more apparent by the minute. If Voldermort has discovered her affinity he will want her by his side. I need to know how much he knows, we both knew it would only be a matter of time before he would realise her power and come after her. I had just hoped it wasn't the reason for her being marked. But now I am pretty certain. I need to know what He wants with her. The fog may be a form of hypnosis Severus! We can't have her changing sides, not with her power."

"Okay okay!"

The two began to hypothesize about whether or not to tell her about her true parentage until they heard her whimper slightly. Albus came to stand behind the chair, once more placing his finger tips on her head and whispering in a divergent tongue. The blue light formed but instantly disappeared as if Albus had stopped mid-spell. "Albus?"

The headmaster looked flabbergasted, and tried once more but as previous , the light formed and instantaneously disappeared. "I can't reach her, she is dreaming deeply but there is a wall of some sorts, preventing me from awakening her." Dumbledore looked positively horrified at the prospect.

"The dark lord?"

Dumbledore seemed to reside in shocked, alarmed silence for a few seconds before he whispered "yes I think so Severus."

Snape looked paler than usual as he glanced to the girl sitting next to him, wondering what torture and torment she was suffering this very moment.

_Once more Hermione found herself in a dress she thought was very indecent yet insanely beautiful as she walked on through a pair of oak doors, this time leading into the fresh night air. Her long deep brown curls flew out behind her like a veil, lightly caressing her exposed skin from her backless dress. In comparison with her last, this dress was as black as ebony, completely floor length and made from pure satin .Around her neck lay a beautiful diamond pendant that matched the bracelet on her wrist. Her shoes were high and also black, with white crystals sown across the material that wove around her toes and ankles. Walking gracefully, purely unconsciously and on instinct alone, Hermione entered a part of the garden with a small pond. The dark water rippled slightly, distorting the Image of the reflected moon on its surface. _

"_Welcome back My Queen."_

_Hermione whirled around, her hair flying around her and her eyes wild with alarm at the sound of the dark lords voice. _

"_I have told you before my lord, I will never be your queen, no matter how many times you bring me here."_

_Voldermort continued to approach Hermione, his eyes full of humour and his lips curving into a smile. He reached Hermione and touched her cheek as tenderly as a lover would. Hermione attempted to move away from his touch but the fog in Hermione's head became denser, the tiny part she had been trying to clear renewed itself and intensified at increasing speed. Losing herself to the seductive purr in his voice as he spoke that strange language once more Hermione's breath seemed to catch, coming out in short passion filled gasps. The rhythm of his caresses hypnotised Hermione once more, his words and touch began to spellbind her deeper than before. Soon she would be his indefinitely and no amount of old magic would lift the evil that would fill her body. She would be his queen. Her power and his darkness would allow them to rule together as one. Voldermort caught the panting witch by the waist and dipped her, allowing his tongue to trace the plunging neckline deep into her cleavage. He felt her shudder in pleasure and moan lightly, her fingernails digging deep into his shoulder much as his teeth had done hers. She was totally ensnared by him and the power that he was cursing though her. The fog in Hermione's brain was so deep she could barely think of anything but the desire flowing through her and her craving to rule and be a powerful queen at Voldermort's side. _

_Voldermort laid them both down on the ground, the soft grass tickling the back of Hermione's back slightly. He kissed her passionately, fire and desire cursing through them both at a stupendously high rate. Their kisses and caresses became rougher but perfectly matched to fit the others movements. Both were gasping with want by the time Voldermort's hand slowly pushed up her dress over one leg. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation, her heart hammering in her chest. _

_This is what she wanted, she wanted to rule! She wanted revenge for the hell she had been through. She wanted darkness to enclose everyone and for them to obey her. She wanted power and Voldermort offered it. She would take It and him. The power and pleasure he offered was off the scales, Hermione had lost all senses and was totally spellbound by the dark lord and his dark, seductive words of hypnosis. The fog inside her head was so solid she could think, breath and be nothing but his one queen and her own power. _

_Both of them stopped as they felt a pull on the scene around them. Their heav , synchronised breathing practically materialising in front of them. _

"_Now now Tom, this is rather unauthorised " Dumbledore's voice rang out strong and disapproving. _

_Voldermort and Hermione drew away from each other, sneers forming at being deprived once more of the desire and wanting streaming through them both. Hermione seemed to hiss, her face twisted with anger and hatred at her headmaster. The both rose to their feet and faced their intruder. Dumbledore stood a meter away, tall and proud watching the scene, his purple robes stirring in the breeze . Hermione clung to Voldermort's side, her fingers laced with his, her eyes cold and filled with revulsion._

"_Dumbledore , do you now know it is rather rude to interrupt a wizard and his queen at such a moment?" As he said this his grip on Hermione became tighter._

"_Had I left it any longer, she would hate herself forever for what you were about to do."_

"_What would you know old man?!" Hermione's voice was filled with such loathing it made Dumbledore wince inwardly. _

"_Miss Granger, you are not thinking clearly. Voldermort has spellbound you in an attempt to have you release you fury through your affinities, upon those who deep down you are fighting for. He wants you to get to harry, and by so doing defeat the order of the phoenix."_

_Hermione scoffed at him, laughing a cold menacing laugh that made him momentarily shrink away from her. Her laugh held so much loathing and darkness that it almost engulfed him. Threatening to take over his own senses and lure him to their side. "Harry Potter is nothing against my powers. He is nothing to me anymore. When I rule, I shall have his head on my wall as a trophy." Hermione sneered at him , but as she spoke she held up her right hand, a ball of fire igniting within her palm, blazing brightly and casting a forbidding glow over her and Voldermort's faces._

"_Harry Potter is your best friend. You love him, as he does you."_

_The ball of flame that had been slowly revolving in her hand stopped abruptly and turned to ice, she turned her palm towards the ground and the ice began to spread out along the grass, coating the floor in black frost. The air turned bitter , "Did you not hear me correctly Dumbledore?" Her voice was as cold as the wintry wind that was now blowing with incredible force, "Harry potter is nothing to me!" Her voice was low, thick and dangerous._

_Voldermort smirked at the power and malice in her voice. He glance around at their surrounding, smiling hungrily as he took in the power she was using. "My love, we shall leave this old man and go inside." Taking Hermione's hand once more he began to lead her away from Dumbledore, the ebony frost fading quickly as she lost her concentration on maintaining it. _

"_Hermione! What about Severus?" Dumbledore's voice was sad but desperate, putting all his efforts into slicing through that fog in her mind. Hermione wheeled around, her eyes livid, blazing within her beautiful face. _

"_Severus Snape is not loyal! He will prove himself to us. He was once something to me, but now I have more power than he could ever have imagined. He is insignificant to me now."_

_Turning back around to head inside once more Hermione on just caught the words that whispered from Dumbledore's mouth. "And Nymphadora?"_

"_Tonks?" Hermione whispered, becoming stock still her hands still resting on Voldermort. _

"_Tonks." She said again her eyes tearing up with so much pain it was hard to believe she could feel this deeply after the evil she had just displayed._

"_Yes Tonks."_

_Hermione felt the fog swirl once more as she tried to remember, as she tried to feel the way she had before. The white hot pain returned with such a force she bent over and began retching violently. _

"_Nooooooo!! Not again my queen! Do not listen to him, it is by my side where you belong!!" Voldermort's voice was enraged at Dumbledore's attempt to bring her back to the light. Voldermort had tried so hard to make the fog as dense as possible, preventing her from feeling anything but the want and need for power and his ability to pleasure her. _

_They felt another pull on the scene as Dumbledore's hands enclosed Hermione's shoulders. Everything went black. _

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open as he pulled Hermione and himself out of the very real dream. Hermione's screams were unearthly. Pain beyond pain was filling her every fibre, consuming her as she fought the mist in her head. She did NOT want to be evil!

"SEVERUS!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Severus do it now!" Albus yelled over Hermione.

Both wizards pointed their wands at the writhing Hermione and yelled together.

"videlicet mens!!**"**

Hermione's screams dulled to whimpers as the fog in her head began to clear and her pain subsided. She leaned over the arm of the chair and vomited violently. Snape lunged forward holding her hair off her face and rubbing circles on her back , trying to soothe her.

When she had finished she groaned, remembering everything that had transpired between her and Voldermort clear as crystal and with only a small stab of pain. Turning to cling once more to Snape she shook uncontrollably, trying to get her words out. He pulled her onto his lap and looked nervously at the headmaster.

"W-w-why? D-does he w-w-want m-me?!"

Dumbledore and Snape looked at one another, they had decided, among other things, before Dumbledore entered the dream, that they would tell Hermione the truth. But for now they needed all the facts, they didn't know what he wanted with her.

"Hermione , would you mind if I used Legilimency on you? I need to know what happened between you and Lord Voldermort."

Hermione looked at Snape, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She shook her head "NO!"

"Hermione I need to know … so does Albus."

Hermione looked horror stricken. "Is it necessary?"

"very." Snape's words were soft but firm.

Hermione nodded then at Snape and pulled back, removing herself from his lap and firm grip she re seated herself in the adjacent chair, looking towards him her eyes mortified.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Lengilimens!"


	8. Chapter 8 Suprises

_A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and support, it makes me very happy :p and im glad you like it. I am open to helpful criticism too ^^.this is a filler chapter … let me know what you think xx love lacey x_

_Snape watched as Hermione walked through the halls, clinging to the walls for support as she heard the dark lord's voice in her head. He could see the fear etching into her graceful features._

"_I am in need of testing my spy."_

"_Your spy ? Severus Snape?"_

_Snape swallowed hard as he heard what the dark lord told Hermione. He continued to watch Hermione examine her new marks in the bathroom and then undress and climb into bed. He felt himself falling with her into a very real dream: Snape grimaced as he recognised Malfoy manner the instant he followed her through the large oak doors, her green dress swaying slightly as they walked. _

_He watched her freeze with fear, after giving her dress a very disdainful look. Looking around to the watchers Snape began to feel sick; he continued to follow Hermione into the room, watching as she refused to meet Voldermort's gaze._

"_Good evening my love." Voldermort rarely used those words unless he was speaking to Bellatrix. Thinking of Bellatrix Snape looked round to see her sneering a venomously at Hermione, her hair seemed to grow wilder with every step Hermione took. Snape could see Hermione physically trying to force down the fear inside her. _

"_commme to me. kneel before me my queen, show me your mark."_

_Snape followed Hermione's hasty approach and graceful decent in front of his dark lord. He watched Voldermort caress Hermione's face with his long fingers, observing her behaviour as she awaited his answer. Snape was shocked as well as awed by Hermione's tone at the dark lord when she spoke to him, she portrayed no ne of the fear she was feeling but Snape could smell it in her blood. He heard her scoff at Voldermort wanting her to be his queen. _

"_Also my dear, I am I need of testing my spy. I do not feel Sssseverus Sssnape is being totally loyal to me. You will be watching him for me, as I assign him the task of bringing out that power of yours. Together my love we will test his loyalties and then when your powers are revealed, we will win this war and we shall rule side by side."_

_Snape froze as he heard this, the dark lord did not think him loyal? That couldn't be good. It seemed that Voldermort did indeed know about Hermione's abilities and was planning on using them. He was also planning on using her to get to Snape and possibly Dumbledore. Severus was terrified._

_He watched as she stood up, anger pulsating through her. He was astonished by the loyalty she showed him despite the pain he had caused her. Severus grimaced as he observed her long nails piercing her own skin, dripping blood on the carpets._

"_Leave uss." Voldermort hissed, Snape surveyed the scene of disappointment and confusion, Bellatrix looking murderous as she exited the room. _

_Turning back to Voldermort and Hermione, Snape's jaw clenched as he watched the dark lord caressing Hermione. A stab of jealous , wilder than any emotion he had ever felt, sliced through him; watching Hermione's head fall back onto the dark lords chest, breathing heavily. Snape felt ill as he watched Voldermort kiss Hermione's neck and shoulders, tracing her skin through her high split, hearing her moans for the dark lord. _

_Moving to stand in front of the couple Snape watched as Hermione fell further and further into the dark lords claws. He could feel her power, animating from her every fibre, he could sense her passion and pleasure as Voldermort continued to seduce her. _

"_Yes my love Severus Snape will prove himself to us." Hermione's words were low and dangerous, thick with desire and passion, Snape shivered slightly upon hearing it. Would she really watch over him? He hated the thought. _

_The anger pulsing through Snape amplified when he saw Hermione wrap her leg around Voldermort and pull him into a deep, passionate and heated kiss._

_Finishing the dream with Hermione , he watched as she awoke screaming, seeing himself lifting her up and floo Albus. Snape winced at the pain Hermione was remembering, he could feel it too, as he watched and re-played her memories with her. _

_Once more Severus felt a slight tug at his heart strings when he saw Hermione in her latest dream. Her long ebony dress skin tight but framing her perfectly. She looked divine. He watched her cross the gardens her hair floating behind her in a backless dress that made him stumble at her beauty. Stopping a few meters away from her as she gazed out into the still black lake, the moon rippling slightly on the surface of the water. He had to fight the urge to sneer and pounce on Voldermort as once more he began seducing her. Snape's eyes blazed with anger and jealousy as Voldermort lowered Hermione to the floor, pushing her dress up with his hands, her breathing raged. _

_He was about to pounce on the couple when he heard Dumbledore's voice. Snape was still seething with the couple but he was extraordinarily surprised when he heard Hermione's spiteful tone. He began to worry that Voldermort had succeeded in fully consuming her mind when she used her affinity for the elements to scare Dumbledore, who did indeed flinch at the power she was oozing. Snape felt his heart break when Hermione told Dumbledore "Severus Snape is nothing to me anymore!". _

Finishing the scene he broke the lengilimens spell and landed back on his feet in Dumbledore's office standing over a whimpering Hermione. "I'm sorry Severus , I didn't mean it. I couldn't help it. Headmaster I am so sorry."

Snape sneered at her wounded expression and sat down, his mask of emotionless features firmly in place. "Hermione dear, it is NOT your fault! You did fantastically well to re-join us again. I feared for a moment you were too far gone and Voldermort had succeeded to ensnare you completely. But you came back to us, and for that I am very proud of you."

"But I said I didn't care about Harry!" Hermione wailed , her voice hysterical with fear, shame and self hatred.

"But everyone knows you do care about him, it is evident from your self-loathing now. And I'm sure everything will be forgiven, it is not your fault after all."

Snape did not say a word whist Dumbledore tried in vain to comfort Hermione, when he had said everything possible to calm her and was still failing Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Call Minerva. "

Snape nodded curtly and entered the flames of Dumbledore's fireplace, calling for Professor McGonagall through the floo network that linked all teachers together. Minerva stepped through the floo with Severus moments later and flung her arms around the sobbing teen. She whispered words of comfort and soothing calmness. Soon enough Hermione was able to talk with only the odd hiccup here and there.

"W-what does he want me for?" Hermione was proud of her voice, sounding only slightly wavy.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all shared a look: after several long seconds Minerva nodded ever so slightly, giving Dumbledore permission to explain.

"Hermione there are some things you need to understand first." Dumbledore looked very seriously at Hermione, who sobered immediately and composed herself a little more, Nodding her understanding, Dumbledore continued.

" Firstly you need to know that no matter what happens, Professor Snape is on our side. At times it may not seem so but for his own reasons, he is. Secondly Voldermort suspects this, BUT professor Snape is a triple agent, working for us I can assure you." Hermione nodded and glanced at a stony faced Severus , who's jaw was set and his eyes fixed ahead.

"So Voldermort wants me to help him figure out who's side Professor Snape is on right?"

"Precisely."

"Okay, got it. But what I don't understand is why Voldermort wants me to be his "Queen." I mean I'm a muggle born, they hate people like me. I have dirty blood in their eyes, it makes no sense."

Minerva looked at Dumbledore again with a worried expression, nevertheless she nodded again and once more, Dumbledore continued. Minerva held Hermione's hand slightly tighter, bracing her for the news that would shatter her life.

"Hermione, you are not a muggle born. You are in fact a pureblood. Your father, Erik night died when your mother was only 7months pregnant, he was killed in a ministry attack. A very brave man. Your mother died whilst giving birth, much like Voldermort's did. She refused to use magic to bring you into the world but died because she did not receive a blood transfusion quick enough."

" I don't believe you. "

"Believe me Hermione it is true. Mrs Granger was her best friend, they worked together over the summer holidays. Mrs Granger was at the birth and took you with her, swearing to bring you up as best as possible."

"Now, you see here this Is not true! Mum will be mortified is she knew what crap you were telling me!"

"Listen to me Hermione it is true. What is more, the reason Nymphadora's name brought you out of Voldermort's clutches was because you had a very special connection."

"She preferred Tonks." Hermione had a searing lump in her throat upon hearing her best friends name.

"And of course we had a connection she was my best friend."

"Hermione, Andromeda Black – nymphadora's-" … "TONKS!"

"Okay, okay, --Tonks' mother married her husband ted but the two could not conceive. And so Tonks' mother had an affair with another man, feeling as though ted could not give her enough in life; She wanted a child. She fell pregnant with Tonks and told ted immediately what she had done. The two decided to bring up the child as their own. The real father … being the very same man that helped produce you. The connection you shared was not only that of Half sisters , but the gene that he gave developed inside you, giving you both a power you could not imagine."

"I still don't believe you."

"Believe it , because if you don't we won't find a way to keep the dark lord away from you. He knows you silly girl! He knows of your blood line and he knows of your power. If you ignore this he will get to you and you will help him destroy all you and your friends have fought for." It was the first time Snape had spoken to Hermione since he had tapped into her mind and seen her and Voldermort kissing and caressing. His voice was ice cold and very, very scary.

Hermione cowered slightly into McGonagall, who threw Snape a menacing glare. Snape in return sneered at her.

"I don't understand though, what power do I have? I mean everyone here can do brilliant magic, it can't be any better than you."

Hermione was shaking slightly as her head of house held her close.

"Do you remember the dream Hermione?" Dumbledore's voice was warm and calm, a nice contrast to Snape's. "Do you remember what you did when I tried to take you away from Voldermort and get you to join the light side?"

"I called the elements!"

"Yes, you did. That is not normal magic Hermione. You called for fire did you not? And you called for wind? And water?"

"Yes I did headmaster. Do you mean to say I have the affinity for the four elements?"

"I think so dear. However I think you may have a few other … affinities."

"Really? Like what sir?"

"I do believe, if I can go on Tonks' powers, that you have the ability to talk in a very ancient language. I heard Tonks doing it once when she was trying to heal a horse of hers. Of course I know the language but I could never speak it. It comes with power beyond that of a witch or wizard."

"Elven? You think I can talk in elven?"

" Tonks could do it. She could also summon fire and earth too. However I do believe she allowed her powers to die out slightly. You, I believe you have the five elements and the ability to talk in elven."

"But how can I talk a language I don't even know?! I don't even know what elven is used for!!"

"The same way Harry can speak parcel-tongue. It is a gift in your blood, a knowledge passed on in a spare DNA strand. Elven is used in many things, healing, prophesising even casting old magic protection rings. It has many uses."

"I … Cant … this is all a little too much to take in right now."

"I know Miss Granger and I am truly sorry but the quicker it is dealt with , the faster we can find a way of curing your mark and stopping Voldermort reaching you, for now I think we should all go to bed and re convene tomorrow morning at 9:30."

Everyone nodded their heads and McGonagall helped Hermione up. "Would you like to use the floo dear?" Hermione considered this but thought the fresh air would do her good. "No thank you Professor I think I will walk."

The older woman looked nervous, "Do you mind if I accompany you dear? I am worried about you."

Hermione nodded at her head of house and together they walked out of the heads office , heading in the direction of the head girls suite.

"It's a lot to take in I know dear, but don't think badly of your parents. Neither think any less of you because you aren't biologically theirs, they are still very proud of you."

Hermione nodded , "I know. And I still love them no matter what, it's just … I had expected them to tell me, I am 18 now." McGonagall seemed to understand.

"It would be cool to speak in elven, but that is a huge gift. As is the five elements. I'm still not sure if I believe it. And T-Tonks! My sister? Oh this is weird. Horrible, In a way." Hermione tried to fight the tears that weighed heavily on her lashes, but one escaped and sliced her cheek.

"All will seem clearer tomorrow dear. I promise. And Severus will forgive you. I know he cares for you but he is just hurting at the moment."

Hermione looked up at her head of house stunned. "w-w-what?!"

The older woman just smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and whispered "good night dear, sleep well. " Hermione then realised they were standing in front of the painting that led to her quarters. "thank you professor ."

The older woman smiled warmly, nodded and then left Hermione to utter the password and enter her quarters alone.

Freezing in terror Hermione saw a dark figure sitting in a chai, in the middle of her living room. Its face was shadowed and his posture stiff.


	9. Chapter 9 George

A/N: I am need of a beta ^^. I would really appreciate one, I know that I make mistakes and I want to make my stories better for all my faithful reviewers. Thank you sooooooo much for all of your support so far, I do love reviews :D xx Love you all xxx

-----------------------

Hermione's heart was hammering at full speed, thumping loudly in her chest. Feeling her breath cease all together she reached for her wand, crouched in a defensive position and pointed her wand pointed unwaveringly at the intruder.

"Lower your wand you silly little girl! If you hex me I swear to Merlin it will be the last thing you ever do." Snape's voice was cold and harsh, piercing through Hermione like a million daggers. Hermione relaxed into a standing position, still holding her wand tightly but no longer pointing it at her potions professor.

"It's your own fault for scaring me!" Hermione was becoming angry at her snarky professor, how dare he enter her rooms without asking? How dare he accuse her of being a silly little girl!

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. In. That. Manner!" Snape had stood violently and was breathing hard, hatred and disgust pulsing through him. He strode over to Hermione quickly, his dark eyes glittering maliciously. Apparently still seething from seeing her enjoy Voldermort's touch.

"Well don't let yourself into my rooms and proceed to insult me for being startled by your unannounced presence! After all that is happening it is quite rightful that I should be alarmed! I didn't know who you were." Both stood millimetres apart, incensed and breathing heavily with their rage.

"What do you want anyway?"

Snape scowled down at her, a sneer worthy of the dark lord himself crossing his features. "I was instructed to give you this powerful dreamless potion in order to stop the dark lord attempting to enter your … erotic dreams again."

Hermione let out a low hiss despite the blush winding itself in her cheeks. "That wasn't my fault as well you know!"

With an even deeper scowl he thrust the small vials into her hand and turned to leave out of the portrait hole. Despite Hermione's anger towards him, she also felt something else, pity maybe? No , but definitely something more. It was this unknown feeling inside her that prompted Hermione to say "Severus, wait."

Snape turned around, a confused expression across his features, but as quickly as it came it went leaving his face blank of any expression. "Yes?"

Hermione set the vials down on a chair, walking swiftly and arrived at his side, uncertainty clearly written across her beautiful face. "Th-Thank you. For everything. I owe you my life … several times over." Her honey coloured, almond shaped eyes looked up at him, holding his own black orbs steadily. Snape was very taken aback by this and so merely nodded at the woman with a weary expression. "It is my job to look after you."

"No" Hermione shook her head looking sad, "No, it's not. You did it of your own free will. I am very grateful." Once more Hermione looked at him, seemingly x-raying his soul with her penetrating eyes. Caught in her moment of sentiment Snape began to respond with a smile and gentleness he had NOT felt earlier. "It was my pleasure Hermione, you are important to a great many people."

Hermione lifted herself up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, her hand resting on his chest for balance. She began to lower herself when a strong arm locked around her waist, looking back up at Snape with a questioning glance she felt him pull her closer. Snape lowered his head cautiously to hers, allowing his lips to brush hers lightly. Hermione's response was hesitant but wanting, she lifted one hand to his cheek and the other to the back of his neck: she kissed him gently.

Her world seemed to explode as the man holding her kissed her with such softness and care, as if he was afraid of breaking her. Heat radiated from her toes to her head, feeling as if nothing in the world could be better than resting in this man's arms. Deepening the kiss it became hungrier, Severus putting all of his jealousy for the dark lord and his desire for the witch into the one kiss.

A cold sensation starting at the pit of her stomach and seemed to etch outwards, erasing the warmth within her and filling her body with an icy flexing sensation: as if someone inside her was stretching. Hermione stopped, immediately recognising the signs. She pulled away from Snape so fast it was as if time had stopped. "You have to go."

"Hermione , what?"

"Go, you have to get out!"

Hermione began to panic as she felt Voldermort's presence creep through her veins, she had only seconds before he could hear and see everything. Her breathing picked up in distress when she saw Snape still standing a few meters in front of her, looking bewildered and hurt. If Voldermort saw him there he would deem him as disloyal … what with giving her the potions and taking her to Dumbledore and KISSING her.

"Hermione what have I done, you kissed me!"

"GET OUT NOW!!!!"

"NO, I –"

"GET OUT!!!!! GO! MOVE!!!! GET OUT! NOW!"

Snape dropped the hand that was extending towards Hermione, his face now contorted with anger, hatred and pure loathing. "FINE!!!" he growled.

The door slammed hard leaving Hermione panting and squirming at the feeling of Voldermort flexing inside her own body and mind. Hermione launched herself at the little bottles and drank them down one after the other. After tossing the empty vials into her sink she returned to the sitting room, curling up in a fetal position and placing her fingertips at her temples: massaging roughly. "please not now, please!" She whispered frantically.

_That'ss not a nice thing to say my love, are you not pleased to hear me? _

She sighed painfully, "No, I can't say I am, your timing however is impeccable" the sarcasm dripped from the last words.

_Is it? My love you are not convincing me. _

Hermione visibly shivered with disgust and fear.

"What do you want?"

_Dear, dear. My Queen , are you not happy to hear me? Do you not take pleasure in my voice? _

"No, I can't say I do. "

A hiss of laughter echoed loudly through her head, seeming to bounce of the walls of her skull.

_I do enjoy your feistiness my love. You will enjoy me soon enough. You won't be able to stay away much longer, you are soooo wanting I can feel it in you, your desire for power. I can give you power my love, I can give you pleasure beyond pleasure. _

Hermione shook her head violently, "No, No I won't do it! Not whilst I am still sane!!"

_Then so be it. _

Hermione felt unnerved as she felt the dark lord withdrew sharply from her mind following these words. What had he meant by so be it? What did he plan on doing to her? And would she be able to resist?

Freaking out Hermione got undressed and slithered between the bed sheets, her mind reeling with all that had happened. Snape had kissed her, and it had been the most wonderful feeling ever. But he now thought she had toyed with him and rejected him, when in reality she had needed him to leave because the dark lord was slowly taking over entering her mind once more. She sighed deeply, tomorrow was her first apprentice session. Deep joy and bloody wonderment. She would have to explain to him what had really happened and pray to the goddess it didn't happen again!

Hermione began planning all the different ways to approach the subject with Snape, without having her head ripped off and thrown in a cauldron. "Like he will listen!" Hermione grumbled sleepily.

Before Hermione feel asleep a small meowing sounded lightly from the floor near the bed. Reaching down she picked a little kitten up, a tag dangling from its colour. It read:

_**To Miss Granger,**_

_**For the loss of your own cat, and to make amends for what I said last night.**_

_**I'm sure by now you realise it was all an act due to Mr Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**I truly am sorry.**_

_**Severus Snape.**_

Hermione looked at the little kitten, it was black and white, very small and very cute!

"I'll call you George. I think you look like a george."

She smiled at the little kitten as it nuzzled consistently at her, padding to her head and curling up on the pillow beside it, his purring lulled Hermione to a dreamless sleep. Thanks, once again, to professor Snape.

_**Short, I'm sorry, the next will be longer =D , please review x**_


	10. Chapter 10 Calling Of The Elements

"Good morning George" Hermione smiled at the little kitten on her pillow, he was like a purring machine. The sound soothed her a little when she began to worry about her meeting with Professor Snape in a few hours time.

Stretching, Hermione climbed out of bed and headed towards the shower, transfiguring a cat litter and a few cat toys along the way. Before entering the bathroom she turned back to the kitten who was still sitting on her pillow his head cocked to the side. "Now be a good boy George, mummy will be back very soon." Giving the kitten a serious look she closed the bathroom door.

Hermione sighed contentedly as the hot water flowed over her body, relaxing her muscles and soothing the headache that was threatening to become too painful. Soapy bubbles piled at her feet as she washed her hair, gently pulling her fingers through her curls. "Okay, I will write to harry and Ron today. And then I will owl my parents, oh and I will send those chocolates to Tonks I know how she loves choco-" She broke off. Tonks was dead.

After all that had happened she hadn't really had time to deal with Tonks' death. Hot tears emerged from her eyes, mixing with the water caressing her. They began flowing mercilessly as she curled up on the floor of the shower.

_Do not cry my love, these things happen. She was a … expendable asset to your order._

Hermione jumped, not having felt the cold flexing sensation due the hot water around her. "Like hell she was an 'expendable asset'! I loved her."

_We all lose people my queen. It is the way of life. Life and death are equalisers you can't have one without the other. _

Despite whom she was listening too Hermione found truth in the words, it was a way of life. Ignoring this she continued with much venom.

"But she was more than some person. She was my sister!"

_Was she now? Oh, well it doesn't change the facts. We needed her out of the way. And when you become my Queen , you will not mourn her anymore. You won't even look back to remember her._

"That's the problem! I want to remember her! And I do NOT want to be you queen."

_I know my love. But things will change soon enough. _

Hermione stood and turned off the shower. Stepping out from behind the glass panel she searched around for a towel, passing the full length mirror in her bedroom as she went. A low hiss of pleasure echoed in her head.

_A perfect body for a perfect queen. What a beautiful creature you are my love._

Mortified at Voldermort having seen her entire body naked in the mirror Hermione launched for the towel on the back of a chair in front of her desk and wrapped it around her tightly.

Another low laugh filled her mind.

"Glad I amuse you." She grumbled.

_You do amuse me my love, greatly. I will be honoured to have by my side._

She rolled her eyes, at his statement. "Don't you have better things to do other than watch me get dres-"

"GEORGE!"

Forgetting all about Voldermort in her head, she raced to the little kitten who had turned over the plant pot next to her vanity. George was now rolling in mud and stamping his paws on the leaves of Hermione's orchid.

"Why you little menace! George that is naughty! You can't eat mud." She picked George up and brought him level to her face. She couldn't help but laugh lightly when he sneezed and mud flew everywhere. The kitten reached forward and nuzzled Hermione's clean face, smearing mud all down her cheek.

"Oh, George." She giggled at him, the kitten looked almost smug. Bringing one finger to his nose she tapped it gently, whist murmuring "you aren't allowed to do that again okay?"

The kitten simply looked at her, his eyes bright. "Okay, good." She set the kitten back down on the floor away from the mess and retrieved her wand from her desk. "Scourgify" she waved her wand at the floor and the mud vanished. Picking up the orchid she vanished that too. "you certainly do the name George justice, George Weasley will be thrilled. George? George? Where are you?"

The kitten hurled itself through the air at her and landed in her ready arms. "Crookshanks did that too, nearly gave me a heart attack every time mind!" she smiled lovingly at the kitten and pointed her wand at him "scourgify." George meowed slightly as he was cleaned magically.

"Okay, I will write to Remus and ask if he and ted are okay. I think it might be nice to talk to him don't you George." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said this and the little kitten licked it away. Placing his small head next to her cheek and purring softly. She felt instantly relaxed and calm. Gasping she looked down at George, "you work like a phoenix?! You can calm your owner when they are upset? And you know when they need you!! … Oh my." The little kitten simply looked at her, meowing slightly in complaint at her sudden movement. Her eyes were bright but soft, Hermione kissed George and placed him on her bed. "Stay there young man."

_You know, as revolting as that was my love it will not keep me away for long. Though I cannot stand the love – it burns me so completely. It will not keep me away from inside you. My spy needs to be tested and you, my love, need to be taught how to use your powers. If that means enduring _nauseating scenes of affection …. So be it.

"Bollocks! You scared me. Please don't do that, altille warning would be nice. And I am entitled to coo at my cat thank you very much."

_Hmmmm. We will see. For now my Queen, think over this. There is no good and evil, there is only power, the good are simply too weak to seek it. You have power my love, but you are not using it. Does that make you weak also?_

With a tugging sensation the dark lord left Hermione alone, pondering what he had said. The clock stroke half past 8, "shit I have an hour to eat and then I have to see professor Dumbledore and McGonagall for the 'meeting'. Best hurry up huh George? George?"

Hermione spent more time chasing after her new kitten than she did applying makeup and doing her hair. Cradling him in one arm she finished her eyeliner and picked up her wand. "Come on George, I don't trust you on your own, you can come with me and get some breakfast."

The little kitten meowed excitedly, pawing her bouncing curls as they walked through the corridors towards the great hall.

The four tables had disappeared and had been replaced with one large round table. At which Professor Vector, the headmaster, professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick sat. There was a space between Professor Vector and Professor McGonagall, Hermione's two favourite teachers in Hogwarts. As head girl she would sit at the high table anyway during meals, why not start early? She thought.

"Do you mind if I sit there professor?"

Professor Vector looked up at Hermione with a bright smile, "Of course not dear, I have some brilliant calculations to show you! Oh, and it is Anastasia or Ana. You are head girl and a friend, formalities can be dropped now, after all I have been calling you dear for 6 years now. So please either Ana or Anastasia."

Nodding at her arithmancy teacher she sat down, George firmly under one hand in her lap.

"Oh Hermione dear, he is adore-able!" Professor McGonagall cooed. She crooked one finger towards George and whispered "Come to me child." Immediately George wriggled free of Hermione's grip and launched himself at McGonagall. Purring loudly and she scratched his ear.

Hermione laughed as he played with the buttons on her sleeve. "George, behave." She laughed again as he complained loudly at her, meowing in a grumpy way; he dropped the button from his mouth and curled up on McGonagall's lap. All three women laughed together as he started snoring quietly.

"I think he likes you Minerva" professor vector said with an amused tone.

Minerva smiled at Hermione and Anastasia, "I've always had a way with cats. How are you this morning Hermione? Are you feeling better?"

Hermione picked at her food whist considering an answer, she hadn't really thought about the whole adopted, really powerful, highly dangerous, being followed situation yet. Now that she didn't have George affecting her mood with his phoenix qualities she was feeling nervous, scared and very upset.

"Dear?" Anastasia prompted.

"I – uh – I'm okay. George has phoenix qualities, he calms me down. Voldermort came to me last night; I fear I may have hurt Severus' feelings because I screamed at him to get out. He came to me again this morning, trying to convince me that I was to be his queen, and how he could give me power beyond recognition blah blah, nothing I haven't already heard from him. Although …" Hermione looked up at her too professors, one looking very worried and concerned the other looking at her with a knowing look. Anastasia , was the arithmancy teacher. This was a form of mathematics that enabled us to calculate the outcome of events. It allowed us to evaluate what would happen in the future a very difficult subject, one that required talent and intelligence. Hermione, not surprisingly was top of the class. After Hermione had been marked professor vector had been calculating restlessly on Hermione. So the news that Hermione had hurt Snape wasn't news to her. Now that Hermione thought about it, Professor Vector most probably knew more about what had happened than Hermione had let on. Hermione swallowed at the thought and continued,

"Although, the dark lord did say he wanted me to ponder what he said, it was: 'There is no good nor evil, there is only power. The good are simply too weak to seek it. You have power my love, but you do not use it. Does that make you weak also?'" Hermione looked back at Professor Vector who was scribbling down frantically some sums. "Professor Vector?"

"Anastasia, please. Hang on."

Hermione nodded, knowing how infuriating it was to be interrupted during a difficult sum. "Sorry Anastasia."

Turning to look at her head of house she reached for a cup of coffee. Sighing contently at the hot liquid flowing down her throat she addressed professor McGonagall, who was looking horror stricken. "I am fine professor."

The older woman raised an eyebrow at this, her face unbelieving.

"Okay, well, no I am not fine. But I am as fine as can be considering all that has happened. I could be much worse."

Professor McGonagall nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Did you sleep better dear?"

Hermione thought for a minute, she had only gotten a few hours sleep before having to get up again, after being taken to Dumbledore's office, but she had slept wonderfully. "Yes, yes I did. Thanks to Severus mind. He gave me a very strong dreamless potion." Hermione said to the transfiguration teacher. "Although it wouldn't have surprised me if he had taken them back." She added in a whisper. Anastasia laughed softly from the other side of her, clearly having heard Hermione's mumbling. Her head flew up to see the arithmancy professor flexing her fingers from her frantic writing and sipping some green tea, an amused look filling her moss coloured eyes. Hermione frowned, did she really know about the kiss? It wouldn't surprise he, the blasted woman knew everything about everyone. Anastasia seemed to follow Hermione's thought process and nodded as if to answer Hermione's unspoken questions. "Yes I do know."

Hermione blushed deeply making the beautiful Anastasia laugh kindly. "What do you know Anastasia? What did I miss?"

McGonagall was looking confused at the turn in conversation. Hermione looked up at the older woman with fear and plain guilt in her eyes causing McGonagall to raise her eyebrows. Looking back at Anastasia with a desperate look Hermione felt George rub his head against her arm, sensing her distress he had climbed into her lap. Relaxing slowly she turned her head straight and poured another cup of strong coffee.

"I was telling Hermione that I knew the reason for Severus being so angry at her shouting at him last night."

Hermione almost spat out her coffee at this. Causing Anastasia to laugh merrily again, her voice sounding like wind chimes.

"Severus hates people that order him around we all know that."McGonagall said still slightly confused both at Hermione's reaction and Anastasia's words.

"I'll see you in the office. Thank you professors. I'll be along to see you later Anastasia if that is okay?" Hermione gave the beautiful woman a fierce and hard look.

"Of course darling, I have many things to show you. And I need your help on some new calculations. Plus I think you may want to … hex me?" The woman looked as if she was trying very hard not to laugh again.

"Yes, I think that is a correct assumption."

The arithmancy professor grinned wickedly, a mischievous look crossing her features. Hermione scowled.

"See you later dear." She said cheerfully.

Hermione was still grumbling ten minutes later when she reached the head masters door. George began complaining at her for her bad mood. "Sorry George."

The little kitten sneezed his acceptance and went back to purring against her heart. "Fizz pops."

The gargoyle leapt aside without hesitation. Sighing deeply Hermione ascended the stairs, petting George feverishly with nerves. "This is it George." The little kitten simply meowed sleepily and returned to nuzzling her comfortingly in his sleep. Hermione knocked on the big doors that led to the headmaster's personal office. "Come in."

Taking another very deep breath she entered. Professor Snape stole her attention first, he was sitting straight as board, staring directly ahead, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Hermione gulped as she proceeded into the room. There stood the headmaster with a kind smile and glittering eyes, there in a big comfy chair sat her head of house looking amused and there was Fawkes sat merrily on his perch. I can do this Hermione thought frantically as she sat cautiously next to McGonagall. Risking another glance at Snape she felt guilt and pain wash over her like waves on the sea shore. He was hurting and it was her fault. She wanted nothing more than to run to him and tell him what really happened, she yearned to kiss him again, feel his heart beat under her hand as she had the night before. She wanted to tell him how very sorry she was. But reality kicked in before she satisfied her yearning, she was in a room with the headmaster and her head of house. They would surely fire him and send her away, she couldn't touch him.

Turning to her head of house with pain glittering in her honey coloured eyes she smiled sadly and whispered, "Did she tell you?"

McGonagall nodded slightly the amusement now replaced with concern and understanding. She reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, knowing her head of house would be more than disappointed in her. McGonagall frowned but before either could continue the headmaster spoke, having neither heard nor seen any of their conversation.

"Miss Granger, we are here today to go over everything that has happened and … tick all the boxes as the muggles say."

Hermione nodded wearily. "Yes sir."

"Okay then. First we know that you are adopted by Jane Granger and her husband Tim granger. Your adopted mother was best friends with a witch called Natasha; she was very intelligent and very beautiful. Your biological father left her after only a few weeks, not knowing of her pregnancy. She refused to use magic when it came to child birth and sadly died from loss of blood."

Hermione nodded solemnly.

"We then know your biological father, Erik night, had an affair with Andromeda black. This produced Nypha-" The head master stopped and read Hermione's warning look and quickly corrected himself.

"Er – this produced Tonks. Leaving you, Hermione as her half sister. Both of you have the gene that enables these wonderful powers. Tonks can –"

"Could." Hermione said sadly, correcting her head master once more.

"Tonks _could_ call and manipulate fire and earth. She could also speak eleven, though she chose not to most of the time so the ability turned stagnant and untouched. I dare say the ability scared her. She was also a metamorphmagus another part of the gene. You on the other hand, can summon all elements and focus on them individually which is an amazing power. You can also – I think- speak elven more successfully than she could. We will work with you to enhance these powers."

"You mean lord Voldermort has given Professor Snape the task to do in order to prove himself?" Hermione said with an air of defiance at being lied to about Snape.

Snape let out an angry hiss of a retort. "Yes that is what he meant, not that it is any of your business."

Feeling her guilt wash away she turned angry. "Of course it is my business when he is using me to watch you! Don't be foolish Severus."

"Foolish?! How dare you!" Snape stood up and glowered menacingly at her.

"You know I am right Severus! Don't glare at me like that! If it wasn't for me last night you would already be dead at the dark Lord's hands."

Hermione's wand hand was twitching, she was so angry she could feel the elements flow through her.

"Oh is that right? Are you sure you weren't just being a slutty Gryffindor who thought she could do whatever she liked and then toss it out the window?!"

Hermione had called air to her as soon as he called her a slut, all of them could feel the wind whipping at them, causing things to crash onto the floor.

"No Snape. I wasn't. I had to get you out because the dark lord was emerging inside me! Do you want to get killed you selfish bastard?!" with that she murmured "Throw him out." The element leapt inside her, willing to do whatever she commanded. The doors flew open in an instant and the wind that was flying around them caught hold of Snape, lifted him roughly through the air and launched him out into the corridor.

Turning back to McGonagall Hermione's eyes blazed. "Thank you air, I release you." She whispered. McGonagall was looking awe struck and very proud, holding a hissing George. Dumbledore also look pleased but disapproving.

"You shouldn't have thrown out Severus, Hermione."

"Pardon?! Did you hear what he said to her Albus?" McGonagall stood up and walked to stand in front of Hermione protectively, as if shielding her from an attack.

"Minerva I am not saying that Severus was pleasant, but using her powers in such a way is not orthodox."

"Forgive me headmaster, but I do believe it was. She needs to stand up to him. The time has come for him to learn some manners."

The headmaster nodded. And Minerva grinned in triumph. "Just try not to do it too often dear." She added to Hermione.

Hermione laughed slightly and Minerva joined in, George leapt from McGonagall's arms and sat on Dumbledore's desk, his eyes glinting as he played with Fawkes tail.

"Don't you have an appointment with Ana?" McGonagall said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione stopped smiling abruptly, her head of house knew about the kiss thanks to that blasted woman. Hermione scowled, "Yes I do, she owes me BIG time."

Minerva laughed again, "don't throw her out of her own office will you dear?" Dumbledore laughed softly, George purring in his arms.

"I'll think about it. Are you disappointed in me?" Hermione asked, uncertainty written clearly across her features.

McGonagall shook her head disbelievingly. "I already knew it was bound to happen. We could all see the attraction between the two of you. But understand this dear, if he touches you in any way that you don't want him too and I catch wind of it, with Ana on my side I will catch wind of it too, he will never be able to reproduce." She said the last part with a serious and fierce look in her eyes.

Hermione laughed with relief.

"Come, get George and I will walk you to Ana's office."

Picking up George from the headmasters arms, the little kitten meowed grumpily, complaining at her sleepily. All of them laughed as he sneezed at her "I'm sorry" and returned to sleep in her arms.

Walking through the corridors Hermione and Professor McGonagall talked about how to apologise to Snape and how to explain to him. Not that Hermione felt he deserved it.

"How do you really feel about him dear?"

Hermione flushed, "I care for him. A lot, but I don't quite understand the feeling. I mean it's as if he is from another universe, worlds away from any other male I have known."

Her head of house nodded with an understanding smile. "It will get better. I promise." Hermione looked at her with uncertainty and doubt, causing the older woman to laugh slightly. "He is an arse, but an arse capable of caring. He will treat you right Hermione dear, with Ana and me on your side, who wouldn't? Assuming they want to live anyway."

Hermione groaned as she felt the cold sensation filling her, she gripped hold of Minerva tightly with one hand, and held onto the wall.

"He's coming, I can feel it, it's like a cold liquid filling me. He will be able to see and hear you through me. You must leave."

"I am in no danger Hermione, I am staying here."

_My love, did you miss me? _

"I can certainly say no I didn't. "

"Didn't what?" Minerva asked confused.

"I didn't miss him."

"He is talking to you?"

Hermione nodded awaiting Voldermort to speak again.

_That is a shame for I have missed you and our playful banter._

Hermione grimaced, playful banter? Is that what he called it? She called it severe annoyance!

_Say hello to our visitor my love, I want her to know I acknowledge her unwanted presence._

Groaning she looked at McGonagall "He says he wants you to know he is acknowledging you unwanted presence."

She growled.

_Have you thought about what I said earlier? How power is neither good nor evil? How you have so much power inside you nut you aren't using it. How I can give you power? And how much pleasure I can give you? Pleasure so exquisite … like this?_

Hermione actually rolled her eyes at this, "I know you can give me power, and I remember the pleasure as well, too well for my sanity I think but I-"

She stopped when she felt a hot desire flush through her, pleasure filling every fibre in her body. Shaking her head as if to clear it, "No, I won't give in" she moaned.

_You know I can give you everything you deserve, you know it deep inside. _

"No! I can't … please" the last word barely above a whisper as she slid to the floor.

The pleasurable heat within her intensified beyond belief. Her breathing became erratic and tears flowed with her shame. "Stop it, I don't want … I can't have … stop … please …"

"Hermione, Hermione sweetheart what is happening? Talk to me? What is he doing? I'm here for you darling, hold on!" McGonagall's voice was worried and her face looked terrorised.

"He is seducing her Minerva. Creating pleasure within her and no doubt whispering words of release, power and glory to her. He is doing what he did in the dreams but without the mist. He will slowly drive her insane with need for him. I fear he plans to weaken her over a period of time, offering her the power that we can't give her. He wants her as his queen Minerva; he wants her to help him rule."

Anastasia's voice was sad but clear. She had emerged from her office and fled along the corridor to meet them; her robes still flowing around her.

"What do we do? Ana? What do we do?"

"She needs to fight herself Minerva. She needs to be strong, ignore the words. She has so much power Minerva, if we do not cater to her needs, he will sound very appealing. More so than he already does."

"We can't help her?" Minerva sounded heartbroken, seeing Hermione whimper and beg for him to leave her. Her attempts were becoming weaker and weaker. She was falling into her desire for him.

"No, she has to fight him."

"How is she supposed to do that?!"

Anastasia looked thoughtful, and then as if a light bulb had switched itself on inside of her she bent next her Hermione, taking her face between her hands. "Hermione?" she whispered.

Hermione whimpered and nodded slightly, it was all she could do to prove she was still there, still herself and trying to listen. "Hermione sweetie, listen to me. You have to fight him. Fight it, all of it! All of the pleasure, the pain everything he is causing you … fight it. Remember that elements can help. Call them to your aid."

Barely audible Hermione whispered "help me do it… Ana please."

Ana took Hermione's other hand in hers, one hand still on her cheek. "Okay, you're ready? Call air. ask it to blow away the feelings within you."

Hermione did as she was told, her voice quiet and shaky.

"Now call fire, ask it to burn up the impure feelings. Ask its heat to fill you with comfort instead of desire."

Once more Hermione called the element and recited what Anastasia had said, the warmth spreading around them all.

"Next is water, ask it to wash away his touch, ask it to soothe your wounds and cool the desire."

Waves could be heard, as if they we submerged in the water Hermione had called.

"Earth, call earth. Ask it to ground you, keep you sane for as long as possible. Ask it to freshen your mind."

They could now smell grass due and open air. If they had listened hard enough they would have hear the small tweeting of birds.

"Last one darling. You're doing brilliantly. Now, call spirit. Ask it to heal you, to keep your own spirit untouched and clean. Ask it to give you strength to fight off the dark lord.

Every one of them felt the exploding sensation inside their own souls. Their spirits lifting as the element did as Hermione requested. Anastasia and Minerva could both feel the power coming from Hermione as the elements flowed through her, healing and cleansing. When she opened her eyes and saw them holding her so tightly she smiled gently. "He's gone."

Anastasia breathed out a long sigh of relief, lifting Hermione into a tight embrace. "We were so worried about you."

Both were smiling, teary eyed and hugging each other tightly. Minerva pulled Hermione into her own arms and whispered "I thought I'd lost you. You're like a daughter to me, I can't lose you as well as Evie. Hermione, you have to be strong. He will be back, stronger than before. Remember what Anastasia did with you. Remember your elements."

"Speaking of, release them Hermione, the power will drain you of energy."

Anastasia A Anastasia's voice was matter-of-fact but kind. Hermione pulled out of her head of house's embrace and stood slowly, "Thank you elements I release you." The draining of energy was instant and Hermione stumbled in an attempt to remain standing.

Ana nodded and gestured to her office along the corridor "I'll make you a cuppa"

"euw, coffee?"

Ana laughed, "I suppose I owe you anyway huh? What with ratting you out on your little romance."

Hermione scowled at her "Yes, you are lucky I haven't hexed you yet." She said threateningly reaching for her wand. Anastasia fled, her dainty frame flying at immense speed, her long black curls fanning out behind her and her chime laughter filling the air.

"He had never been able to do that professor. It scares me." Hermione said, worry creeping over her as they walked side by side towards Ana's office. George asleep in Minerva's arms.

"It scare me too, it scare me too." She said quietly, shaking her head.

a/n : hey look it's a long chapter! Can you believe it =D, well I did promise. Please review? xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 Ted Lupin

Lounging on one of Ana's huge been bags, a cup of strong coffee in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, Hermione seemed temporarily content: George chewing on a transfigured toy in her lap. Occasionally her brow creased in concentration at the mass of small sums on the paper, her mind, though faster than others of her age, not quite as refined as her Professor's.

"Ana, I don't understand this bit?"

"I shall elaborate my dear, urm …"

Ana's face turned from joyful to one that mirrored Hermione's concentration as she redid all of the sums in her head, making certain she had made no mistakes. Happy with her recalculations she proceeded to explain.

"These are the calculations regarding one Ted Lupin."

Hermione looked back down at the sums, still not comprehending. "Okay, I understand that it is a gene calculation and that you are trying to; or have successfully, evaluated the percentage of Ted's genetic structure and the sequence of his Animino bases. I get that bit, but what is this? I have studied runes for 6 years and I have never come across that before?"

Anastasia looked thrilled at Hermione's grasp of the sums so far, her tone took an approving and classroom lecturing manner as she proceeded to explain to Hermione the rest of the sums. "Ah yes, that is the rune for 'possibility'. You see the formula here," Anastasia pointed to a scrawled sum that read, 'Nymp:3890+Rem:90564=TedLu1233890', "This along with the substituted rune of possibility _and_ the formula for a spare DNA stand proves that there is 52% chance that little Ted Lupin has acquired, or inherited, the gene from your birth father."

Hermione looked startled. "D'you mean the gene that …" Her words trailed off leaving her feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I mean the gene that has given you these extraordinary powers." Ana looked pleased with Hermione for following such difficult sums, but she also felt a stab of pity for her. This girl was an 'auntie' to Ted, and if Voldermort couldn't get to Hermione, would he try Ted? And if so, what would he do to him?

Many emotions played their way across Hermione's face, ranging from panic, to remorse, to anguish, to fierce anger and finally to a hardness that Ana didn't like all that much.

"Hermione dear … what are you thinking?" Ana's voice wavered a little as she took one of Hermione's hands in hers after laying down the piece of paper Hermione had been staring unseeingly at.

Her jaw set, hardened face turned to stare, unblinkingly at Ana making both her and McGonagall shiver slightly. It is obvious Hermione couldn't see her face for herself, but the power and certainty in her eyes mixed with her beautiful extended mark made her look like an ancient warrior crossed with some sort of powerful high queen.

"Voldermort is after me, one for my intelligence, two for my powers and three because he knows with me at his side, there is no way he can fail this war due to the ancient power in my blood. I am refusing him at every turn, despite the pleasure, power and desire he causes me. If he can't get to me what is the likely hood he will turn to Ted? I am guessing the numbers are high. Tonks was my sister, I did not know it but I was drawn to her as if my soul knew. I have a duty, as an Aunt to Ted, as well as a sister-in-law to Remus. Remus has a right to know. Both of them need to be protected. If Voldermort does indeed go for Ted, there is no other way but for me to join the dark lord as a double agent. I will not let my Nephew be dragged into something in which he doesn't belong. Remus cannot deal with any more heart ache." Her words were firm and final. Power was shimmering around her.

"The only way we can protect Remus and Ted is to bring them here, with your mark I don't think …"

"There is no choice professor. He is my Nephew and I will protect him. If the dark lord knows of him, which I'm sure he does, it is only a matter of time before he tries to find him."

Hermione's eyes were hard and stern, she meant business. "Ana, do you mind if I take these up to the headmaster? I can talk to him about Remus and Ted before I head down to my apprentice session with Severus." Hermione grimaced as she said his name; he was going to be mad as hell.

"I'll copy them for you." Ana said nodding, her face grim. Hermione was, of course, right. She stood in front of Hermione but before she lifted her wand to the paper to duplicate it see touched Hermione's face gently, "Promise me if the headmaster does not allow them to come you won't do anything stupid? And if you are planning to do something … tell me so I can come with you?"

Hermione looked as if she was going to protest strongly but Ana continued at full speed. "You will still have the dark lord trying to reach you, you will weaken quickly and you may forget your elements. Also you are marked for goodness sake; you are being tracked by death eaters and the lord himself day and night. You will need a little protection."

Hermione squirmed, "well I … "Ana gave her a pleading look, Hermione caved reluctantly, "alright."

Ana smiled slightly, pointed her wand and muttered a duplicating spell. She handed Hermione one copy and replaced the original onto her desk. Sitting down next to McGonagall, with whom she shared a worried look, Ana changed the subject. "So, how do you think tonight will go?"

Hermione looked vacant; she blinked a few times as if she was returning slowly from a very deep memory. "Huh?"

"Your appointment with Snape? How do you think it will go?"

"Oh, I Er, - I don't think he is very happy with me. But he will have to get over it. Hopefully it won't be too bad" Hermione said, still looking a little bit distant.

"Just don't throw him out of the door again." McGonagall said with humour in her voice. "I don't think he would forgive you for it a second time." This time she did laugh as the amusement overtook her.

Ana looked intrigued. "Hermione threw him out? How? Why wasn't I there!!"

Hermione smiled slightly, still looking as if she was somewhere else. "Yeah, he called me a Gryffindor slut that got what she wanted and then threw it out the window when she had had enough."

Ana looked scandalized, turning to McGonagall she said incredulously "He didn't, did he?"

Minerva nodded in agreement "Yes he did, Hermione got very angry and called air to her, she told him that if it wasn't for her he would be dead, and then … she commanded air to through him out. It was hilarious." McGonagall started laughing lightly, Ana joined in her beautiful features shining brightly with amusement.

Once the laughter had died down and the conversation had a lull, in which no one spoke, Hermione stood up, "I think I'm going to go for a swim. I'll see you at Dinner time? Save me a glass of wine?"

"What about the headmaster? And where are you swimming?"

"I will go to the head master after dinner; I am not due at Severus' lab until 8pm. So I will have a few hours between dinner and my session. And I swim in the black lake at least three times a week, to keep in shape."

"The black lake?! That isn't wise dear."

"I do not swim without my wand professor." Hermione smiled a small but confident smile.

Ana and McGonagall nodded as Hermione folded up the piece of paper with the sums on and put it into her back pocket. Picking up her black zip up hoodie she glanced at George, wondering what to do with him. "Leave him with us." McGonagall said as George happily padded from Hermione's chair across to where her two professors were sitting. He lay in between them purring loudly, watching Hermione get ready to leave.

"Thank you. For, well … everything." Hermione bent down in front of the couch on which her professors and kitten were sitting, stroked George lovingly and smiled up at Ana. "I owe you both a lot." Ana smiled slightly and brushed Hermione's cheek, "You owe us nothing dear."

Looking back to George she spoke firmly to him, "You be a good boy George. No eating, chewing, breaking anything or generally making a mess. Okay?" The kitten complained at her, meowing grumpily as he looked at her with huge green eyes. "George? Promise mum you will be good." The kitten all but rolled his eyes and then sneezed his approval before complaining again and falling asleep on Ana's knee. All three of them laughed and Hermione rose once more. "Don't forget, a seat near you and a glass of wine." The professors nodded as she bade good bye and left the office quietly.

Walking through the corridors alone made Hermione slightly uncomfortable. As she replayed everything that had happened in the last few days she barely noticed the sleek black cat trotting gracefully at her side. The cat meowed at her and Hermione stopped abruptly, having been drawn out of her inner ramblings. The cat began winding itself between her legs meowing softly. Bending down to get a better look at the cat she reached to see the name tag glittering slightly in the soft lighting. It read "Sapphire", curious at the name Hermione looked over the cat and then realised exactly why it was named as so. The cat had the most brilliant aqua blue eyes Hermione had ever seen, they seemed to tinge silver around her slitted pupils. The cat was very striking, and exceptionally beautiful, her sleek coat darker than black. Putting the cat down she began walking again, acutely aware the cat had followed her.

Once reaching the water's edge, Hermione stripped down, transfiguring her underwear into an all-in-one swim suit and folding up her clothes underneath a nearby oak. The black cat had followed her, sitting next to the pile of clothes Hermione had made. Frowning and shaking her head Hermione picked up her wand, stood on a rock and dived perfectly into the deep water.

The dark cold water seemed to refresh her body and mind, skimming her flesh as she began to swim faster just below the surface. Pushing herself to her limits Hermione sprinted through the water, the cold sensation inside her matched that of the water.

_Afternoon my love. _

Hermione broke the surface of the water, gasping in surprise. After restoring the protective bubble she had put around herself; having been broken by the dark lord startling her, she plunged deeper into the water holding her breath for several minutes.

_You swim fast my love, does the water feel good over your skin? Is the cold you like? _

Completely ignoring him Hermione lunged deeper and deeper into the water, swimming faster than before. Turning over everything in her head that was troubling her, she pondered it all every part of it. Knowing that Voldermort could not actually see or hear her thoughts despite being inside her head, he could only hear what is said out loud, she did not pay much attention to him; She simply kept swimming, only breaking the surface to breath when necessary.

When Hermione started to tire she swam leisurely towards the bank and heaved herself up. Transfiguring her hoodie into a towel, she wrapped it around herself and lay in the warm sunlight next to the sleek black cat that had not moved a muscle. Tired from her relentless work out in the water and her previous lack of sleep the night before Hermione drifted to sleep.

_Looking down on herself Hermione realised falling asleep was a BAD idea! She was in a white, floor length dress that had small stones encrusted around the bust. In comparison to the last few dresses it was not skin tight, it was fluid with many layers of soft cotton and that thin see-through material you can find on summer dresses. Her hair was piled on top of her head with pins that had small white stones on; matching her dress. _

"_You look ravishing my beauty. All that a queen should look. What do you think of the setting?"_

_Hermione grimaced at him but looked around anyway. They were standing in a garden full of wild flowers and a massive, white marble fountain jetting water in the centre. The setting sun casted a red glow over the water. _

"_It is beautiful." Hermione said slightly breathless._

_The dark lord nodded but kept his red eyes on Hermione. "My queen, I am growing restless without you beside me. My patience, tolerant as it is, is wearing thin with my desire for you."_

_Hermione looked both disgusted and exhausted. "I am not your queen. I have power yes. But I belong to the other side." _

_Voldermort said nothing but instead advanced on her. His movements graceful but as quick as a striking cobra. He came up behind Hermione, drawing his long cold fingers over her exposed neck, his hands tracing her body in sensual movements. Hermione felt a mist start to form in her mind, this time however she was prepared. "Fire, come to me." She whispered softly. Her body tingled with the element's presence. Fire laced its way up her arm, thin threads of it moving slowly through her fingers, winding up her forearm, awaiting her command. She moaned in pleasure when the dark lord began to move against her in a more lustful manner. She had only a little left of her own mind; using it she commanded the fire. "Bind him." Instantly fire shot from her hand like a whip, binding the dark lord and throwing him away from flame's mistress. _

_Voldermort took out his wand and banished the fire that was binding him. Drawing near Hermione again, a murderous look upon his features, Voldermort raised his wand slightly. "You would betray me? My love?" _

_Hermione shook her head, "I am not your love, nor will I ever be your queen."_

_Her head was beginning to throb with pain. "Wind come to me, blow away the fog inside me." Pain wracked her body and she bent over double. "NO!" Voldermort came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "You needn't go through so much pain my love. If only you would join me, your pain and heartache would end." _

_Hermione looked up at him, though her mind was slowly freeing itself from his walls of fog, the pleasure of his touch was maddening. Looking almost defeated Hermione bit her lip to stop the moan that would have otherwise escaped her. Could she really deny this pleasure until they found a cure? Was it possible? Did she really want to deny this?_

_Taking advantage of Hermione's inner turmoil Voldermort bent down and kissed her, bringing her inner ramblings short. Mist filled her mind at full speed battling the wind Hermione had called, yet the pleasure she was feeling stopped her from confronting the mist, instead she felt the last part of her defiance disapperate and returned the kiss, her called elements vanishing. She allowed the kiss to become hot and steamy. She could no longer deny it. This is what she wanted, she had fought it for so long, but now the delicious mist in her head allowed her to see nothing but his touch and her own desire for power. _

_She could feel the power oozing between the both of them, her power mixed with his. His passion and her desire, his touch and her caress, coming together as one. Voldermort lifted her up high enough for Hermione to wrap her legs around his waist and grind against him. Hermione dug her nails into his back in an attempt to draw him nearer to her, their kisses deep and boiling with want and passion. She wanted this power, she needed his touch. She had the right to be his queen. Rule they would, side by side. And nobody would get in their way... especially Snape. _

"_Hermione my love, my Queen, you must go." Voldermort said after what could have been hours but was only mere minutes. Both were breathing very hard, Hermione's lips were swollen and her body practically moulded to his. "No" she hissed, "Not yet." Voldermort laughed, "I will not take you here. I will have you, and you shall have me, but not in a dreamscape, as real as it seems, I would prefer to touch the real you. "_

_Hermione pouted at him, smiling slightly Voldermort caressed Hermione's shoulder and she felt a burning sensation, she realised with a shock that the marks had spread, creating thin, spiral, labyrinth patterns down her neck and over her shoulder; as green as the ones framing her beautiful high cheek bones and huge honey eyes. _

_Hermione seemed to pulse with need for him. Voldermort reached down for one more, quick but passion filled kiss and then the landscape started to spin._

Hermione woke up next the lake, the black cat appropriately named Sapphire, hissing and spitting like mad. Standing quickly Hermione transfigured her swimsuit into underwear, dried hair and got dressed. She pulled her hoodie over her new tattoos without so much as a second glance at them. Feeling nothing but power, great power; Hermione paced back through the castle towards the main hall, silencing the cat with a flick of her wand.

When the huge doors to the great hall swung open at Hermione's gust of wind, she was filled with disgust. Looking at the people she had once loved, Hermione now felt nothing but loathing and anger. What was worse Dumbledore was missing … as was Snape. She felt Voldermort stir within her, this time she embraced him as he spoke to her.

_They must not know you are my queen yet my love. I promise the wait, will be worth it._

Hermione smiled evilly before advancing to the high table and taking her place between Ana and Professor McGonagall.

"Hello dear, how was your swim?" Ana's voice was warm and loving, and yet it made both Hermione and Voldermort inside her want to retch. Keeping a smile firmly in place Hermione turned to Ana, "It was tiring but good, Thank you." Her voice sounded slightly cold and out of sorts but Ana seemed not to notice instead Ana smiled widely at her. Hermione almost sneered at the woman, but turned back to her food instead. George; whom had been sitting on McGonagall's lap, began hissing at Hermione, who only rolled her eyes at him and said coldly, "Be quiet George."

McGonagall and Ana shared a look before Ana handed Hermione the glass of wine they had saved her. "Are you okay dear?"

"I am fine Anastasia." Hermione's voice was hard and sharp but not as cold. Ana nodded and turned to her own food. McGonagall was surveying Hermione very carefully, but she too said no more.

"Where has the headmaster gone professor?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall. Who had been eating silently since Hermione had snapped at Ana.

"I understand he has gone travelling, but he wanted a word with Severus before he went. Which is why Severus is gone too. I'm afraid your meeting with the headmaster will have to wait until he gets back."

Hermione grimaced, anger filling her. The minute her anger flared George leapt from McGonagall's arms, hissed and spitted at Hermione, flicked his tail and raced away out of the door and into the many corridors. Both older women watched as Hermione gave the kitten a disgusted look before rising from the table. "Please excuse me; it seems I have a cat to find."

Neither said a word as Hermione dismounted from the high table and walked elegantly away, power thriving around her. "Do you think …" McGonagall started to ask, but Anastasia was already standing quickly, "Are you coming?" She through over her shoulder at McGonagall who was looking flabbergasted. Both women walked briskly through the corridors towards Ana's study. George hurled himself at Ana as they neared her office door. Passing him to McGonagall she sat at her desk and began scribbling equations.

It was half past seven when Hermione gave up looking for George; she descended the stairs towards the Dungeons pondering how she could see if Severus was loyal to her and her love, or whether she should fry him. The latter sounding very exciting.

At three minutes to 8 Hermione arrived outside Snape's door, feeling like a judge and jury all in one. Knocking briskly she awaited his answer.

"Come in." His voice was cold and distant, but Hermione cared not, instead she waltzed in and shut the door behind her purposefully.

"Evening Severus."

"Miss Granger" He hissed back; he carried on before Hermione could say anything else. "We will not be brewing tonight. I only wanted to tell you this; we will be leaving for France in two days time. Make sure you are ready, and for heaven sakes do not pack millions of clothes."

He did not even look up as he said this; on the contrary he continued to mark the papers on his desk. When Hermione didn't say anything however, he did look up. Hermione had taken off her hoodie earlier, in her hunt for that blasted kitten, hence she had exposed her new marks, and Snape was looking at them with a shocked expression. His mind whirled fast, was she still on their side? Had she fallen into the dark lord's grip? He had to test it, and he had to trust Anastasia and her calculations despite their instability.

"Oh, by the way." His features become that of only slight interest, "The headmaster says he will bring Remus and the child back with him from his holidays."

"That wolf! Why would I care if that wolf was brought here? He and that dreadful child should stay where they belong, six foot under, rooting with the rest of the order members."

"That Wolf, as disgusting as he is, is the father of your Nephew, Ted Lupin. He has the blood of you and Nymphadora. He may be useful to either side of this war."

Snape watched as Hermione grew pale and her face twisted in obvious pain and determination.

"Ted? Tonks?" Hermione doubled over in pain, screaming at the top of lungs as mist began to swirl in her head. As Voldermort had only hours before; Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her too him. Ana and McGonagall appearing from the shadows knelt beside them. Ana took Hermione's face as she had done earlier that morning and coached her through stopping it.

When the mist cleared Hermione still felt unbelievable pain, pulling herself free from the grips of her professors she lunged forward towards a nearby cauldron and hastily threw-up into it. Moaning in agony and embarrassment she bent over the cauldron again vomiting violently, her long curls being held back by someone. Clutching her stomach as another wave of nausea hit she felt Voldermort scream inside her head.

_We were so close my love! So close. I will not fail next time! France it shall be made final, I will claim you as my queen and we shall make love in Severus Snape's Blood!._

Gasping for breath after vomiting once more she stuttered, "He…knows … France … he … dead … you" But her sentence was cut short as she lunged for the cauldron again. The hand that wasn't holding back her hair wound around her waist to hold Hermione's hand that was clutching her stomach painfully. "Severus! … France … he…" feeling frustrated at her inability to finish her sentences due to her incapability to stop vomiting she looked down at the hand that was holding hers from around her waist. It was long, thin and pale and unmistakably Snape's. Feeling relieved she drew closer to him, pressing her back against him.

After about ten minutes, when Hermione had finally stopped vomiting, she turned in Snape's arms and held her gently. Her face resting on his chest she began to feel the exhaustion taking over her. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Can I please have some dreamless potion?"

Snape pulled her along and sat her on his desk, Ana coming up behind her to keep Hermione steady. He flew to his cupboards and pulled out a bright blue bottle, darting back to Hermione he uncorked the small vial and handed it to her. She opened her eyes slowly, tiredness still bathing her. Looking at Snape with a small smile she drank the potion in one, handing it back to him she rested her head on Ana's shoulder her eyes closed once more.

"She can stay here tonight."

"She most certainly will not Severus! Ana and I will take her back to her quarters. That is if we can use your floo?"

"She has quarters here Minerva."

"She also has her own, and after everything that has transpired I expect she will want to sleep in her own room."

McGonagall stared Snape down and both her and Ana clambered into his fireplace, carrying between them a sleeping Hermione; and said "Head girl quarters." The three of them instantly span out of Snape's front room leaving him alone.

Grabbing the bottle of fire whisky he slouched on his sofa trying in vain to banish the feel of Hermione pressed against him. After the third glass there was a small meow from the floor near his feet, "Come on then."

A sleek black cat named Sapphire hopped onto his lap and began purring. "D'you know Sapph? If people knew I had a cat I think they would find me less intimidating." The cat hissed slightly, "Yes I know you are a strong minded woman … well cat … but it's an expression. And I know you don't need a man to look after you … or an owner, but it seems you are stuck with me huh." The cat practically rolled her eyes, sneezed and closed her eyes.

Another long chapter =) hope you like it, France next chapter … all alone … In a romantic country hehe ^^ keep watching for updates and please, please PLEASE review? Love xxx


	12. Chapter 12 Traveling

A/N Okay I am SO SORRY!! I went on holiday to Dorset and then I was banned from the internet for a week because my little brother left it on over night!! And then I started college… the amount of law homework I get is UNBELIEVABLE!! I know Terrible isn't it? Im glad you sympathise ;) but on the up side I have been given time to write more than one long chapter so updates should be swift for a while :o)

Disclaimer: Do not own!!! If I did I would make them dress in drag and do the Hula like Timone and Pumba ^^.

"I thought I said not to pack too much!"

Hermione looked defiant; "three small suitcases and a rucksack is NOT too much! Besides I don't even know how long we are going for! You aren't telling me anything!" Hermione paced, her hair flying around her, occasionally looking up to see Severus sitting at his desk.

Snape stood from his desk, an angry glint in his eyes "I'm not telling you anything, because two days ago you were possessed by the dark lord! I'm trying to keep you safe!"

She mumbled something incoherent but Snape dismissed it. Walking over to her he put a friendly hand on her shoulder and peered into her eyes "Let's not fight hum? We haven't even left the castle yet." He sighed deeply and walked back to his desk, falling heavily into his chair and continuing to mark papers. Hermione looked over at him stunned; he had shown her softness inside him quite a few times recently. Bemused she shook her head slightly.

"I'm going up to lunch, are you coming?"

"Not just yet, I need to finish these. Be ready by half past three, no later."

"Uh huh. Got it." Hermione breezed gracefully out of Severus' office and through the corridors. Turning into the second floor corridor she flung her arms open just in time to catch George whom had thrown himself at her in a blur of fluff.

Murmuring to him softly as she walked into the great hall, she could feel excitement swell up inside her.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle! Ca'va?"

" Nous ne sommes pas en France encore ! D'ailleurs, je pense que mon Français est meilleur puis vôtre. Pouvons-nous parler en anglais jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en France, si' vous plait ? "

Ana looked at Hermione with look that could have been wounded had it not bore a mocking edge.

"Vous croyez que votre Français est meilleur que le mien ? "

Hermione gave Ana a challenging look, a minxy smile firmly on her features.

"Je ne crois pas que c'est meilleur. Je sais que c'est meilleur !"

"Okay! Okay! Enough with the French speak!" Hermione looked over at Professor McGonagall who was sitting on her left. She had a confused and slightly irritated look on her face.

"You do not speak French Professor?"

"No, my dear I do not. Anyway how was Severus?"

Hermione giggled. "He thought I packed too much. It was highly amusing but I can't pack the right amount if he doesn't tell me how long we are going for!"

"Ana, how much have you packed?! Compared to Hermione's three suitcases, I do believe you have everything as well as half of Hogwarts kitchen sinks!! Severus isn't going to be happy."

"Oh speak of the devil!" Hermione said as Severus billowed into the great hall.

"And, _Miss_ Granger, he shall appear." Snape finished the saying with a disdainful sneer.

Beside Hermione Ana was in fits of giggles, Snape's nasty glares doing nothing but make her laugh even harder.

"Why is she coming along?! Please can you swap posts with her Minerva? You, though an insufferable Gryffindor, are easier to have around. She" he said venomously, pointing to Ana, "Is one hundred percent THE most annoying Ravenclaw I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Please reconsider coming to France with us? Swap places? Make _Professor Vector_ go and retrieve Lupin?" Snape sounded almost desperate, indeed his words sounded much like a plea.

"No Severus, having Ana around will be good for you, and your well being. Its character building, you'll just have to get on with it."

Ana, whom had stopped laughing, smiled brightly at him, her beautiful features glowing with amusement. Snape shook his head in exasperation. "Very well, character building. Ana how much luggage do you have? I hope it isn't as much as Hermione's, three suitcases! I will pick it up on my way back to my quarters after dinner."

All three burst into laughter, Hermione's honey eyes glittering magnificently, illuminated by her Green marks.

"I have a few more suitcases than Hermione. I dare say they are a little bigger too. Oh and I have a few kitchen sinks." Ana said the last part with such honesty that even Hermione and McGonagall looked startled. Snape however looked mortified.

"Stop messing him around Anastasia. Severus she has NOT got kitchen sinks, don't fret we can shrink the suitcases if there are too many to carry." Hermione's eyes were kind and warm, willing him to understand it was meant to be harmless banter and not mockery.

Her gaze caught him off guard, had he been in the right mind the liquid honey colour of her eyes would not have caused him to flush on the inside. The labyrinth tattoos framing her eyes and high cheek bones made her look so powerful yet the warm tone of her voice made her seem fiercely loyal and loving.

A black cat, the sleek and well kept cat from a few days previous leapt onto Ana's lap, her silver-aqua eyes surveying the look between Hermione and Severus. Meowing in an almost cold and warning tone she caused Severus to jump, henceforth breaking the spell between himself and Hermione. Upon seeing Sapphire with Ana he nodded in an appreciative manner to the cat for pulling him out of his trance. The cat in question, bowed its small head back at him, her eyes sardonic.

"Three thirty, my quarters, the both of you. If you are a second late you will be left behind." With another glare at Ana, a nod to McGonagall and a searching look at Hermione, Snape took his seat at the far end of the table.

All three women sipped coffee and ate their food, making small talk here and there. When wine was served with fresh fruit Ana spoke to McGonagall.

"I'm gutted you can't come with us Minerva! But … so long as nothing goes wrong and the order isn't called … we shouldn't be too long. But anyhow, you will miss Snape provoking! It's not going to be so fun winding him up on my own."

Minerva looked at Ana with a similar look of regret at not being there, but it was soon replaced by one of happiness and purpose, "I'm going to bring Remus and Ted to Hogwarts, hopefully, before you three return. I know Mad-eye and kingsly are following you and I am with Bill and Arthur Weasley. The order will be rather thin I'm afraid what with Tonks and Sirius … well" The light mood dropped instantly, the pain emitting from Hermione was so real, thick and raw it was almost touchable. Both Ana and McGonagall looked at her as she blinked hard to keep the tears from falling. McGonagall laced a hand around Hermione's … her knuckles now white with the effort to maintain composure. She squeezed it gently in a comforting manner.

"It's Okay… I'm okay."

She looked at McGonagall with a watery smile, her eyes clouded with pain. "uh-huh. I'm sure you will be, with time. With Remus here I think you will both get through it together." Hermione smiled again, her tears lessening.

"We still have two hours, how about we return to my study? Minerva and I will fix you up ready for dinner en une Café."

They all chuckled lightly and rose from the long table. George and Sapphire trotting behind them, Ana, Hermione and Professor McGonagall made the short distance to Ana's study their minds filled with different ideas.

****

"Ana! I look like a flamin' poodle!"

Hermione was sitting in a chair, with mirrors all around and Ana standing next to her with a hairdresser's belt on, containing everything from hair pins to brushes. McGonagall was sitting on a nearby sofa chuckling lightly over her cup of Coffee.

As Hermione stared at her reflection her mouth hung open in horror. Ana had curled her already curly hair and made it into tiny corkscrews curls, she had then preceded to pile all of it on top of Hermione's head making her look like a poodle gone through a washing machine.

Hermione glared at Ana in the mirror, she was bent double laughing so hard tears were caressing her cheeks. Lifting her wand to her hand she performed all the spells she knew in order to remove the frizz and hair pins but they wouldn't budge. She tried to remove the pins with her finger tips but she couldn't physically touch her own head.

"Hahahahaha! The Snake and the poodle what a romantic pair!" Ana was still laughing hysterically.

Hermione didn't find this last comment very funny however and her temper flared, Voldermort stretching within her. In her most menacing voice she whispered to Ana, "Take. It. Out. Now. Or. So. Help. Me. Ana. I. WILL. Hex. You. Into. Next. WEEK!!!!!"

It was looking in the mirror, her face in a furious expression, she realised how powerful she looked, her tattoo's standing out against her pale face. She looked fierce, anciently powerful and like a warrior priestess of goddess times. Her eyes burned with knowledge, magic and strength. All three caught the expression and laughter died instantly, though Hermione looked startled now instead of angry. Her eyes were wide at her reflection not really believing how she had just looked, surely that hadn't been her in the mirror?

"Hermione … I didn't mean it hon."

"I know, I'm sorry. Please just take it out."

Ana waved her wand and Hermione's hair fell across her shoulders and down her back once more in her normal honey curls.

_You looked so powerful my love. Worthy to stand by me, rule with me. My most powerful Queen._

She sighed. "Do you never give up?"

Ana looked taken aback, "I haven't done anything … I said I was –"

Hermione shook her head, smiling kindly at Ana, "Not you."

A confused look crossed her face until McGonagall spoke the name to who Hermione was speaking, "The dark lord."

"Oh!" she breathed in relief.

_They are not as alert as I had expected my love. This trip to France shall be enjoyable for you I promise. _

"Enjoyable? Pffft. If you have anything to do with it, the trip will be a total disaster." She muttered.

_Even if it feels like this?_

Without anymore warning invisible hands were roaming her skin and a bubble of pleasure was swelling inside her.

Whimpering she clutched the desk in front of her with a steel grip, her knuckles white. She tensed her jaw, clamping her teeth together and sat perfectly erect in her chair. Ana twigged instantly as to what was happening. In a very serious voice she reminded they young woman,

"Elements, Hermione."

"Air come to me, drive away the passion in his touch. Blow away his tainted presence, push out this unwanted desire."

The air stirred and blew around them with such intensity both Ana's and Hermione's long dark curls flew around their faces. McGonagall was standing behind Hermione in a flash, her hands resting gently on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, honestly. Thank you Ana."

"It's alright dear. Are you sure he is gone?"

She nodded releasing the table top and allowing blood to flow to her fingers again. McGonagall picked up one of the pins that were on the floor and tapped her wand to it. Instantly the little pin transformed into a beautiful ivory coloured flower shaped clip. Pulling some of Hermione's curls to the back of her head she fastened the clip, honey curls flowing everywhere. Her face showed an expression of deep thought.

"Thanks" Hermione whispered.

"That's fine dear. Ana, you know more of this than I … do you think we should try and enhance Hermione's elemental power before you go? Just a short practical lesson? In case something goes wrong and neither you nor Severus is there?"

Ana looked seriously at Hermione for a minute and then took out her wand, transforming the room so that the mirrors and desks became huge pillows and fell across the far side of the room where Hermione was now standing.

"Do you want to Hermione? Do you feel strong enough?"

Hermione nodded, her face set in determination but her eyes somewhat weary.

"O-kay." Ana breathed, coming up behind Hermione and handing her wand to Minerva who was sitting in one of the only two chairs left as far to the right-hand side as possible, the other one being directly in front of Hermione and Ana.

"Hermione, I want you to close your eyes and relax. Centre yourself, choose an element and let it fill you up. Indulge in the feeling as long as you want okay?"

Hermione nodded and then closed her eyes. She relaxed her muscles, breathing deep and slow eight times before choosing an element. She felt quite disconcerted as she felt the power seep through her veins, jumping with anticipation for her command.

"Have you chosen?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Good. Okay I want you to allow the element to take over, imagine a smaller you in your mind, watch the smaller you step back, sort of like letting go of a horse's reins. It will feel odd, the element and ancient power in you will take over but this is good, it's what you want."

Nodding very slightly Hermione did as she was told, she watched herself step back mentally allowing her powers to control her body. The element she had chosen, earth, seemed to spread over her like a second skin, making her fingertips tingle and become very warm. She heard herself whisper "tumulus noenum transformo." Although she had no recollection of telling her mouth to move.

She heard gasps from McGonagall and Ana causing her to lapse in concentration and push earth aside, opening her eyes. They we standing in a lavender field, birds flew through the air George hurling himself at them as they flew over their heads. McGonagall looked awed at Hermione, her eyes sparkling with pride. Hermione could feel her concentration waver and their surroundings would unexpectedly flicker.

"It's gorgeous" Hermione whispered, her voiced seemed to be getting rather weak as time went along and she fought harder to keep the image complete and her concentration fully focused.

"You're getting tired, close your eyes and let earth take over again. This time I want you to imagine earth as a version of you but with leaves in her hair, and green eyes. Tell her what to do, allow her to control you to do certain things … like restoring my office, but remember earth itself cannot take over you entirely, you are its mistress. It is a part OF YOU. You are not it. Always good to show courtesy to your element remember so don't forget to thank the element when you let It go again."

"Okay." She said as Ana gripped her arms tightly, feeling an electric shock as Ana sent Hermione some of her own energy to help her along.

Doing as she was told the next time she opened her eyes and whispered thanks to earth, Ana's office was restored. The beautiful pink sunlight gone and was once more nothing but many huge black boards covered in arithmancy.

McGonagall summoned a big chair from thin air just in time for Hermione to fall into it, totally exhausted. Ana walked around her desk and pulled out a huge slab of Galaxy chocolate from a draw. She handed it to Hermione with a stern look. "Eat."

***

"Bonjour monsieur, Puis-je t'aider?

« oui, je voudrais deux chambre si' vous plait. »

« double chambre ou chambre individuelle ? »

"Severus would it not be better for us to all share one room and have another for if we are attacked ? Then we have a hide out?" Hermione whispered.

Severus looked at Hermione seriously and then nodded his approval. "That sounds like a plan." Turning back to the man at the reception desk he proceeded to pay for the two rooms both under separate names.

The hotel was beautifully laid out, an intermingle of white marble and gold statues. The ceiling was high and covered in art work worthy of Michael Angelo. The statues glittered in the light of the now setting sun, the reflection of the pink and lilac clouds mixed with the last few golden rays danced across the white floor. Walking up the stone steps of a massive staircase both Ana and Snape were on alert, their hands tight around their wands deep inside their muggle clothing. Hermione followed them, hot on their heels, her own hand clutching her wand ready to strike if need be. However instead of hiding her wand she held it out steadily in front of her. The wand, just like her, had been disillusioned.

At the top of the grand staircase there were two men, dressed in suits with polished gold buttons one showed Ana to one of their rooms and the other man showed Snape and an invisible Hermione to the other. Taking Ana's hand Snape whispered into her ear. Nodding seriously Ana let go and followed the guide along an adjacent corridor and out of sight.

"Bon soir monsieur, Ça' va?"

"Bon soir, Ça' va très bien merci, et vous?"

« Très bien, très bien. Merci. »

Snape nodded slightly to the man. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the fluency of his French, having never heard him speak anything but English she was rather fascinated by the curve of his vowel sounds in the beautiful and romantic language.

"Votre pièce est cette façon Monsieur. »

« Quel est la nourriture comme ici ? »

« La nourriture est très bonne. Aussi Il y a plusieurs restaurants fantastique près par. »

« Vrai ? »

« Oui, il y a très bonne. Vous chambre monsieur. »

« Merci. »

The man nodded at Snape before walking back down the corridor and out of sight again. Unlocking the door Snape held it open, feeling Hermione brush past him he entered the room after her.

Hitting the light switch with his fingers he pointed his wand at where Hermione's form was denting the cushions on the plush double bed and returned her to normal, revealing her for the first time since arriving.

"Would you mind helping to put up some wards?"

"Of course not!" Hermione jumped up and stood next to him, her wand drawn.

"Maybe you should use your elements? They might be more powerful?"

Hermione looked at Snape for a moment before putting her wand back in her pocket and lifting her palms to face the door. "You'd best have chocolate."

Snape smiled slightly "Of course."

Together they bonded magic and elements, his spells with her ancient power combined together to form a protective barrier to the room. The shield made to allow only themselves and Ana inside.

Snape walked around the suite, which was a deep red with gold swirls delicately entwining through the fabric and across the walls. There was a wide, white and gold corridor that connected the small study and the large bathroom to the bedroom. On one wall of the white corridor there were three large wardrobes and a chest of drawers, the other was panelled with mirrors.

The bathroom itself was very spacious. The floor was white tiles with a gold pattern threading through them. The bath looked big enough to fit four people in, its clawed feet raising it off the floor high enough to reach Snape's waist. There were two sinks on either side of the room and both harboured a small basket of mini shampoos and soaps of every kind. There was also a toilet and a shower. The shower itself looked as if it were made by a wizard not a muggle. From each side of the walls there were jets and steam projectors, the large shower head dangling from the ceiling.

"Wow" said a voice from behind him.

Spinning on the spot Snape came face to face with Hermione, who looked positively awe struck.

"Wow indeed. It is impressive isn't it?"

"Impressive?! It's amazing!" Hermione contradicted her eyes as wide as saucers.

Snape chuckled lightly, "I'm glad you are happy."

Hermione looked at Snape's face, his dark eyes so full of knowledge, his pale skin and soft pink lips. "I'm very happy, thank you Severus." She said quietly. She looked down at the floor, twisting the fabric of her cardigan between her fingers.

He nodded at her slightly, his eyes tracing hers for any hint of what emotion she was feeling. He took her small hand in his and brought it to his lips, brushing her knuckles ever so lightly he said,

"I will do all I can to keep you safe. Do not be frightened."

With that he let go of her hand and began to walk back into the bedroom when Hermione caught his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Turning back to look at her with a sad look in his eyes he refused to look at her. She reached up and tipped his head slightly, making his eyes meet hers.

"I am not frightened Severus. I trust you."

"You should not trust anybody."

"But I trust _you. _Nothing you do or say will change that."

"Hermione I … "

"Hello?! Hello?! It's me."

"Ana!" Snape growled, launching himself from Hermione's grasp and into the bedroom, a murderous look on his face.

Sure enough, when Snape entered the room Ana's bags, all seven of them, were on the plush bed. She was standing by the door, wearing a black pencil skirt, a white shirt with frills that clung to her tiny waist and a big white and black hat. Her shoes, also black and white, made her nearly as tall as Snape, her stilettos spelling "Chanel" up the heel. Her dark curls fell over her shoulders past her breasts and all down her back. Her beautiful green eyes were delicately framed with top lid eyeliner and a peal coloured eye shadow, while her cheeks and lips held a warm pink glow. All in all she was the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen up close; she looked fit to be a cat walk model.

"Woah! You look fantastic!!" Hermione said after a few minutes of gaping at her.

She laughed freely and took off her hat, placing it next to her matching Chanel handbag.

"It's your turn for a makeover dear, Severus would you mind if we hog the bathroom? It has no mirrors."

Snape, who had been ready to murder Ana for interrupting a precious moment between him and Hermione, had been bawled over by her beauty and politeness. As a consequence he simply nodded mutely his acceptance of her request.

"Thank you." She said, picking up a bag from the bed and several boxes from beside it.

Motioning for Hermione to follow her she left Snape and entered the bathroom. Hermione looked at Snape with a tentative smile and followed Ana, closing the bathroom door softly behind her.

***

Snape paced back and forth across the bedroom, his polished shoes beginning to wear holes in the carpet. Why were women always late?! Why did they take FOREVER to get ready?!

Over and over again he asked himself these questions whilst waiting, hungry and impatient for Ana and Hermione to re-emerge.

"How long are you going to be?!" he growled from outside the bathroom door.

"Not long now!" Ana said cheerfully.

"You said that 20 minutes ago!!"

"I mean it this time."

"Mean it this time, she had better mean it this time!" Snape fumed under his breath.

He resumed pacing in the bedroom, on his third turn however two beautiful women appeared in front of him.

Hermione had hidden her tattoos and was wearing basic make-up similar to Ana's. She was wearing a pair of tight white jeans and a red silk top that dipped quite low and crossed over at the back. Her shoes were also red and matched perfectly to the shade of her lips and the small handbag clutched in her hand. Her hair was pulled up onto her head by little red pins with diamantes on, one or two curls escaping to frame her face.

"You … you both look … lovely. " he choked out.

Both women smiled brightly at him, though his attention was only caught by Hermione. Ana was in all honesty more beautiful than Hermione, but Hermione was still very, very beautiful. Blushing slightly under Snape's gaze Hermione cleared her throat and said "should be get going?"

Drawing his eyes away from her he nodded and re adjusted his black tie before opening the door for the two women. He locked and warded the door and led Ana and Hermione down the stone steps and out of the lobby. They climbed into a black porch, Snape in the driver's seat and sped off into the night. They drove for what seemed like hours until Snape pulled up against the curb and told them both to get out as they would walk from here.

Walking along a side road Hermione felt that something was off. She had spent nearly every summer here since she could remember and yet … it was too different from any other place she had been too. It lacked a certain French feel. Walking past a group of people she realised they were speaking Dutch. The place seemed somewhat familiar and yet it seemed totally odd. It wasn't until they arrived at a certain restaurant that Hermione realised exactly where they were.

"We aren't in France! We are in Belgium! That's why when we arrived they spoke French and these people speak Dutch! But …. Why?!" she said out loud.

"Use your head." Snape hissed at her before going to the bar and ordering their dinner in fluent Dutch.

"Are we really? I wouldn't have known the difference! Well done you." Ana said to Hermione with a wide smile.

"I don't understand though."

"It was probably a ploy to keep you as safe as possible from your stalker."

Both women laughed at the thought of Voldermort being her 'stalker'. Snape sneered at both of them for making so much noise and drawing so much attention. Setting down two large glasses of white wine and a coke for himself they began to talk quietly until their dinner came.

In the corner of the restaurant there was a dance floor and a live orchestra, having waited almost 20 minutes for their starter Ana decided the next song Snape and herself would show the amateur dancers how it was done. Thankfully for Hermione they were getting on very well indeed, though she felt unreasonably jealous as Snape took Ana's hand and led her to the dance floor for a waltz.

All her jealousy however melted away as they began to dance. The music was a slow, peaceful song and both Ana and Severus danced like swans. They elegantly span across the dance floor, so gracefully that most customers were now watching them. Severus was bold but refined and Ana seemed to float alongside him, her posture so pleasing and professional the curve in her back seemed endless. It was a romantic dance and both maintained a close proximity to the other and yet it was not too adoring or tender. Their feet seemed to barely touch the floor as the dace finished and they stepped apart from one another. The entire restaurant gave a standing ovation, asking for more.

Both looked genuinely shocked at this and complied, dancing another waltz and a quick step, both of which received tremendous applause from the audience. Once they had finished their quick step and were rather out of breath they returned to the table and joined Hermione who beamed at them. Snape did not sit down; instead he offered his hand to Hermione as a tango began.

"I have seen you dance the tango very well before, would you do me the honour of dancing with me tonight?"

Hermione looked shocked but ecstatic. Accepting his hand she followed him to the dance floor. Dutifully the orchestra restarted their song and Severus led Hermione around the dance floor, dipping her violently and unexpectedly. Deciding she needed more control she wrapped her leg around his hip and lowered her torso, his hands supporting her back. He pulled her up into a lift and began leading her around once more. For most of the dance they were nose to nose, their eyes aflame with the passion of the dance and themselves. It was the most alluring and tantalizing dance that had yet been performed, by the end of it both were desperately out of breath. The applause was even louder than those he and Ana had received and Hermione flushed even more.

They returned to the table just in time for their dinner to be served. Ana was pleasantly surprised at Hermione's dancing skills, indeed she continued to comment on her graceful enticing performance. Hermione herself was very modest and continuously stated that Ana was much more professional.

On the way back to the hotel Hermione feel asleep on Ana's shoulder her high heeled shoes on the seat next to her.

"You shouldn't keep her at arm's length for her own protection Severus. She loves you very much, I think it would hurt her more to have you love her and not show it for her own good." Ana said quietly.

"She is young. She is in trouble and she is in pain. She doesn't need me." He muttered.

"Yes Severus, she is young but she _is _a woman, a very strong one. She is in trouble but she has power beyond our own comprehension. She is in pain, but she is strong and she fights it with everything she has. More to the point Severus she loves you with her every fibre and I know you love her too. The numbers do not lie Severus; you need her as much as she needs you."

"She does not love me. She loves the safety she believes I can give her."

"Oh Severus you do not really believe that. The way you two danced this evening, the love was so evident between you. She loves you we both know that. She is young but do not belittle her or her capability."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I have come to see her as a sister and I know Minerva thinks of her as her own. I care for her very much. And though I do not show it often I do care for you too Severus. I do not want either of you in pain. Hermione cannot deal with much more heartache and she loves you so very much."

"What if I do not love her? She is so young."

"I know you love her, and you know it too. The more you try and hide it, the more pain it will cause the both of you."

The car pulled to a halt and Severus stepped out of the driver's seat. Opening up Hermione's door he lifted her out of the car and into his arms. Ana stepped out and waved her wand at Hermione and Severus, disillusioning them. After locking the car Ana turned to an invisible Severus.

"Follow me in, put Hermione in the room; I'll get her ready and in bed. You can then walk out, reverse the spell and sign in. that way we have both signed in and there is no suspicion. I will say you are just locking the car."

***

Snape awoke on the air bed on the floor at exactly 6:30. He groaned, 'even on holiday I can't get a lie in.' he thought viciously. He sat up and stretched, his scared muscular body aching from the nights dancing. He got up silently and pulled on his dressing gown, wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked at the big hotel bed, in which Hermione and Ana slept. Ana looking peaceful and Hermione looking in deep concentration, both had their long curls spraying out across their own pillows. He was sure they would sleep for hours yet. 'Women' he thought aggressively.

He stepped into the shower, allowing the jets to soothe his muscles. He washed his hair and bathed for a long time in the soap that was in the bath room. Amidst the steam he thought over his conversation with Ana the day before. She had been right of course … when was she not?! And yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Hermione he loved her, for his own safety as much as her own.

He dried himself quickly and dressed in his customary white shirt and black trousers. He towel dried his hair but was stopped by the sounds of screaming. He fled from the room to see Hermione tossing and turning, sobbing and screaming her tattoos ablaze against her skin. Ana was gripping Hermione's face in her hands chanting in a foreign tongue, it was enticing to listen to. Very slowly Hermione's body began to stop it's tossing and turning. She stopped her screams and sobs, now only whimpering she awoke shivering slightly her body covered in cold sweat, her silk night gown twisted. Rolling out of bed she hurled for the bathroom, slamming the door and only reaching the toilet in time. Ana flew past Severus after Hermione, opening the bathroom door and finding Hermione retching violently her hands slipping on the toilet seat. She came up behind Hermione and pulled her hair back into the hair band that she took from her own head. She wrapped one arm around the younger girl's waist to balance her as she vomited and the other hand rubbed circles into her back. After 10 minutes or so Hermione sat back against Ana who hugged her tightly. Hermione had tears flowing silently down her cheeks as Ana tried to console her.

Watching Hermione in so much pain made Severus desperate to do something but he refrained from doing so. Until he heard her sob to Ana "I want ... it to go away. I can't do it anymore!! He is so persuasive … I can't … can't do it. Please take it away … please."

Snape strode into the bathroom scooped up Hermione, who clung to him and cried into his shoulder, and sat on the bed just holding her.

"You have to fight him Hermione." He whispered to her, smoothing her hair.

"I ..c-can't. It hurts too much."

"I know, but you are Hermione Granger, Harry potters best friend and defender of what is good in this world. You are the most intelligent witch of your age, not to mention your affinity! You are a source of light Hermione. You are good, pure and priceless to us of the order. We need you to keep fighting… I need you to keep fighting."

"You?" She looked at him, her face blotchy and red; A look of hope in her eyes.

"Yes … I … I … care for you."

"You care for me? In what way Severus? … Say it."

"I … care for you because … you are my assistant. We have a contract."

"A contract?" Hermione repeated in an angry whisper.

"A contract?! Is that all I am to you? A fucking contract?!" She launched herself out of his arms across to Ana who was standing in the doorframe her eyes sad and disappointed.

"Well you can keep your _contract_" she spat. "I'm going home. I will find a way to cure this if it kills me. You are right; I am a source for good. But I cannot do it on my own, if you lose me to the other side, rest assured Severus Snape it will be your fault. I loved you, and you toy with me and throw it back in my face. Not anymore. I'm going home."

With that she picked up a pair of jeans and a top, grabbed a hoddie and slammed the bathroom door. 5 minutes later she stormed out of the bathroom, waved her wand so that her possessions re-packed themselves and the suitcases shrank, put them in her rucksack and walked out of the door.

Ana met Hermione in the lobby looking just as elegant as the night before and together they clambered into the black porch, Hermione in the driver's seat, and speed off.

"He does love you. He just can't admit it."

"Don't talk about him."

"He does."

"Ana! Don't. I can't go through life waiting for him to admit it. He goes hot and cold … I can't spend my life like that. It's better this way."

Ana sighed but said no more.

Once they arrived at the ferry port the both took out their purses and paid for a ticket to Dover. Climbing on the ferry they found a seat that over looked the sea, they looked out for a long moment, both lost in thought.

"What is he going to do?" Hermione asked randomly.

"He is going to stay and collect some ingredients for your sessions together."

"I'm not being his apprentice anymore."

"Hermione I –"

"No Ana."

"Listen to me and don't be foolish! He loves you! He just doesn't want to put you in anymore danger."

"Who loves you my queen? Other than I? For I shall slit his throat!"

Hermione jumped a mile in the air, turning to see Lord Voldermort who was standing just behind her chair. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and McNair all standing near him; their death eater robes billowing around them.

Ana took Hermione's hand and stood in front of her, crouching in a defensive position her wand poised.

…….

A/N: Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review please :-) evil I know ^^

French translation:

Good morning Miss, how are you?

Can we not speak in French just yet? Also I think My French is better than yours anyway. Can we speak in engilsh until we get to french please?

You think your French is better than mine?

I don't think I know.

Hello sir can I help you?

Yes I would like 2 rooms please,

Single or doubles?

This way to your room sir,

Thanks

What is the food like here?

The food is very good! There are also some really good restaurants nearby.

Really?

Yes they are very good.

Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13 Marriage!

A/N: !! Love you all !! please review x

Disclaimer: I still own nothing x

Hermione jumped a mile in the air, turning to see Lord Voldermort who was standing just behind her chair. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and McNair all standing near him; their death eater robes billowing around them.

Ana took Hermione's hand and stood in front of her, crouching in a defensive position her wand poised.

Moving like she had never seen Ana move before Hermione was astounded at the ferocity with which she began to duel Bellatrix. Lights began to fly through the air as Bellatrix and Ana twirled and twisted furiously around each other, sending curse after curse. Drawing her arms high Hermione called air to her, lifting every wand in the small group, high into the air above all reach.

"Stop this now." She hissed. her hair flying and the beautiful green marks around her face and shoulders blazed, her power filling the air around them.

"The man of whom we speak is Remus Lupin." Her voice was sure and unwavering. Her gaze directed to Voldermort, unflinching.

Ana felt a bubble enclose around her she instantly knew it was Hermione's magic, preventing Legilimency being used against them. Ana said nothing her expression was impassive, her body language inexpressive.

"Are you sure, my love that Sssseverus Snape is not the one of whom you ssspeak?" Voldermort hissed, approaching Hermione and tracing a finger over her cheek.

"Severus Snape loves me no more than he loves Harry Potter. Both of us he despises." Hermione said the words with such venom it was clear she believed every word.

Voldermort's finger traced down Hermione's neck and along the strap of her tank top, Ana saw, to her horror, Hermione's eyes begin to cloud with lust as she stared deep into blazing red eyes.

"Leave ussss." Voldermort hissed.

"Our wands, my lord." Bellatrix said. Still out of breath from her duel, her jealousy of Hermione's position barely hidden in her voice.

"Leave them." He shouted.

"We cannot leave you without them my lord." Lucius reasoned.

Hissing in frustration Voldermort attempted to let the wands down from the air but to no avail, Hermione's elements were stronger than his magic. He turned his eyes challengingly on to Hermione who merely smiled devilishly.

"Let them down my love." He said leaning in very close.

Lifting her palms up she lowered Ana's wand down first,

"Find those we have let behind Ana. I will see you back at Dover port." Nodding firmly, Ana disapperated instantly.

Lowering the rest to the floor with a clatter she smirked at Voldermort, the only one who would dare to. The death eaters all picked up their wands and disapperated immediately.

Voldermort leaned in and kissed Hermione feverishly, his hands cupping her breasts sensually as the kiss deepened. Gasping Hermione leant into him every inch of her body pressed tight against his. Reaching around her waist Voldermort lifted her up and pressed her tightly against the nearby wall. All doors that entered this part of the boat locked at a click.

Leaning into him and kissing as deeply and as feverishly as she could, Hermione prayed for Ana to return, quickly, before she lost all control. Running fang like teeth across her neck Hermione gasped, her breathing coming in short, fast pants.

Pop.

Ana, Kingsley and moody arrived in the middle of the room wands poised ready to shout. Spinning on his heel he dropped Hermione to the floor still shaky. Drawing his own wand the four began to duel fast and dangerous. Hermione summoned water to cool her nerves and then started to move her hand in a circular motion, carefully the blue water turned into a little ball. Standing, her hand still moving the ball of water became larger and larger, hollow on the inside. Drawing her arm back and throwing it forwards she enclosed Voldermort in a hollow ball of water. He could not penetrate it with his limbs or his wand, he was stuck inside the beautiful azure coloured water ball.

With one last, desperate look to his almost lover Voldermort disapperated, the pop muffled by the water. Releasing the element the water swirled playfully before disappearing.

Looking at Kingsley Hermione spoke in a firm voice, her power lacing itself through the sound.

"We are to stage a wedding between Remus and myself. Severus Snape is in danger otherwise. Spread the word carefully, to those under the imperio curse primarily, so that most of the death eaters will know sooner rather than later."

Ana looked thoughtful, "So you would marry Remus to save Severus."

Hermione sneered. "No, I will pretend to marry Remus so that the only spy of Dumbledore's doesn't bloody die, and so we can win this damn war. "

"A life for a life." Moody growled.

"Neither Remus nor Severus will be hurt." Hermione said firmly, eyes blazing and marks so stunning that all hairs stood on end.

"Come, we must apperate to Dover." Ana said, "We will then be close enough to get to Hogwarts"

All five nodded steadily in agreement before lifting their wands and apperating away.

***

The Gates of Hogwarts stood proud in against the rich country side, birds chirping and a light summery breeze caressing the wind. Several pops disrupted the birds as five witches and wizards arrived outside the gates.

Kingsley stepped forward, "I will tell the headmaster and Remus of the plans, Hermione you should go to bed I think. Moody, would you try and contact Severus and tell him to be on guard. "

Alistor nodded and said gruffly "Yes of course Kinsley."

Goodbyes were tossed around before all set off up to the school alone, deep in thought.

Walking through the grounds Hermione was thinking of her and Voldermort's encounter. There was a part of her that had wanted to go further, a part of her that wanted the power he offered. She didn't know how big that part was but she did know it would become a problem. She had enjoyed his touch without persuasion this time, she had wanted more without his dreadful interference. Swearing under her breath she trudged up the stone steps and along the corridors. Turning a corner a ball of fur launched itself at her, George.

Catching him just in time Hermione swung the door to her quarters and threw her now enlarged suitcases on the bed before collapsing in a large chair. Thinking she should pour herself some of the vodka she had been sent this year from her friends in Belgium she readied herself for movement when,

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's voice penetrated her thoughts and calmness.

Mentally groaning she answered, "Yes headmaster?"

"We need to speak with you immediately."

"Not a moments bloody peace." She mumbled under her breath irately before throwing floo powder into her fireplace and arriving through green flames in the headmaster's office. Thinking she sounded very much like Snape and his whining.

Banishing all thought of Severus Snape, Hermione immediately approached her nephew, Ted, who was asleep in Remus' arms. Remus looked depressed and very tired, A broken man grieving the loss of his hearts love.

"Remus?" She said tentatively

Looking up at her he smiled gently, "Thank you for saving us. I am sure they would have taken him too."

Swallowing the lump in her throat that threatened to overthrow her composure, Hermione smiled gently and reached for Ted. Remus nodded and handed him to her.

"Hey there little man." She whispered to a sleeping Ted, kissing his forehead.

"Remus, will you do it? For the sake of the order and your son?" Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

"Yes." Remus said faintly, his already tired face seeming to reflect the endless pain he felt.

"The wedding is a week from now." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together.

"The wedding is to be staged professor, It will not be real." Hermione said slightly confused.

"The wedding will not be staged. It will happen and many members of the ministry and order of phoenix will be there. The contract however will not be binding. You will sign with your left hand."

"What?" She asked baffled, not at all happy he was taking HER idea and twisting it.

"You are right-handed aren't you?" Remus asked.

Looking into his sad and tired eyes she felt dreadfully sorry for him. "Yes I am, why?"

"If you are right-handed and you sign with your left, the contract is false, almost like you have given a false signature." He answered for her, his eyes staring deep into hers, piercing her soul with his depression and desperation.

Nodding she smiled at him sadly. "A week it is then, you should get some rest Remus, I'm sure Madame Pomphrey has a potion of some sort to help. I will care for ted until you awaken."

"He is my son, he should stay with me." Remus said instantly defensive and standing to take Ted from Hermione.

"He is my nephew and you will be of no use to him if you can't stay awake. He will be safe with me." Hermione said firmly, her eyes kind but serious.

Remus searched her face desperately.

"I will not take him from you Remus. Would you like me to stay in your sitting room with him whilst you sleep?" Her voice was soft and understanding, thick with unshed tears for their mutual suffering in the loss of her best friend and half sister.

"I- well – " he sighed deeply, caving in.

"Yes please. Thank you Hermione."

Nodding Hermione bid goodnight to her headmaster, kingsley and Ana. Still holding Ted gently she stepped through the flames to Lupin's chambers, Remus at her heels.

The quarters were a mix of red and gold, comfy looking chars surrounded the fire place. Books lined the walls and three doors led off the room. Presumably one led to the bathroom, one to the bedroom and one to the kitchen. Surveying the small bags of luggage that sat on one sofa Hermione weighed a few things in her mind. Turning to a troubled looking Remus she placed one hand on his cheek, holding ted in the other,

"Remus get some sleep, you look awful. Do you need a potion?"

"No thank you."

"Okay, I will stay here with Ted, I will not leave and if you need me don't hesitate okay? I'm here to help you. We both miss Tonks, but together we can get through this. If not for ourselves then for Ted and for her memory."

The name of his lost love seemed to cause Remus physical pain but Hermione would not let him burry the subject forever.

"Sleep Remus."

Nodding to her and kissing Ted he walked through the door closest to the fire and closed it.

Sighing loudly she sat on a sofa, ted sleeping peacefully on the seat beside her, tucked up in a conjured blanket. Humming quietly Hermione's mind wondered once more to the encounters of her and Voldermort. It still astounded her how much she wanted him, without the painful mist. Feeling like she had to get a hold of herself and ensure she stayed on the right side, she heard ted stir.

His large brown eyes that looked so much like Remus' stared up at her with interest. His tiny fingers reaching out for hers.

Lifting him onto her lap Hermione began swaying gently, singing quietly to him. His smile was bright and interested.

***

Remus entered his sitting room some hours later to find Hermione and Ted, both lying on the carpet on their backs, totally engrossed in a small cat made entirely of steam. His son seemed completely transfixed at the tiny cat pawing at the air, bouncing around and swirling into a sphere before reforming into a cat.

"Easily amused I see." Remus spoke gently, his voice soft and kind.

Hermione flickered her eyes over to him and smiled brightly, marks blazing in the low fire light.

"Sure am!" She answered, her tone light but her tiredness evident in her voice.

"You should take your own advice, get some sleep." Remus said, laying on the floor next to ted and gently stroking his cheek.

"I need to get a dreamless potion and then I will go. Will you be okay?" Hermione asked as she stood up not-so-gracefully.

"We will be fine Hermione, Thank you very much. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it."

Hermione waved his continuous thanks away, approaching the door to the corridor.

"Floo me, for anything. I mean anything. Be careful and sleep well. I am thrilled you are here Remus." Hermione said before turning and leaving, arriving outside a tapestry.

Groaning she began to walk up to the infirmary, her legs feeling like led in her exhaustion. Thinking of nothing in particular she suddenly felt a stretching feeling within her very soul. Voldermort.

_My love! The agony you have caused. Why would you do such a thing to me? What right do you think you have!_

"I have every right. You do not own me. Never will." She spat, her powerful anger bouncing off the walls through which she walked, quicker than before.

_What do you mean! If you will not come to me by yourself I will make you come to me._

"You have tried several times and you have failed." She retorted, unaffected.

_I will unleash a different type of persuasion._

"Uh-huh of course you will for you – Ahhh! Shit!"

A pain, more agonizing than anything she had ever been through pulsated through her body, causing her to crumple to the floor writhing.

"ANA!!" She screamed, her elements failing to rid the pain inside her. Not even the mist had been this painful.

_Give in to me my love, I can give you everything. I will stop this pain. I will show you pleasure beyond desire, power beyond supremacy._

"ANA!" she screamed even louder, more desperate and beyond that of fear.

The clicks of high heels came thundering down the hall. Ana came sprinting at top speed down to the end of the corridor. Once spotting Hermione she swore loudly before racing to her, hair flying behind her and wand glowing.

"H-h-help m-me. I can't stop him! M-m-my elements d-don't work! I-it hurts!" She sobbed to Ana, her breathing ragged and tears flowing free and hot down her cheeks.

Ana bent over Hermione and placed her perfectly manicured hands on either sides of her face. She dropped Hermione's face instantly however, flinching back her face white.

"Your pain, its unbearable. I – can hear him! I can hear his voice!" She gasped.

"Ana Please!" Hermione panted, her vision going dark.

Taking hermione's back in her hands Ana chanted quickly in an ancient language.

_My love, the pleasure I can give you. I know how much you want it, how much you want me! Why deny yourself? _

Amidst the pain cursing through her, Hermione felt the flames of lust and passion enfolding her. Swallowing and squeezing her eyes shut she tried once more to centre herself and call her elements, to no avail. Ana swallowed hard and tried to ignore the all to evident pleasure now cursing through her too.

_Come to me my love. My queen, let me show you the pleasure and power you so desperately craaave._

The intensity of the pleasure Voldermort was supplying her with heightened to an impossible level. Ana was gasping, her eyes tightly shut, her words seemed to quiver and her concentration seemed to waver almost completely. The foreign language sounding strained on her lips.

"Oh god no! I cant!! My lord have mercy. I want to – but I cant!"

Hermione moaned back to him, her body writhing with both impossible amounts of pleasure and unmanageable pain. Her breath too was coming in gasps and moans as Voldermort drove the pleasure and heat beyond what was physically achievable.

The last words of Ana's enchantment tumbled from her mouth and Voldermort withdrew instantly from Hermione's soul. Ana dropped her hands from Hermione's white face and collapsed beside her, shaking.

"Do –you – have- that- … all the time?" Ana breathed, her voice shakey.

"Not as bad, No pain w-wise. But it is always that enticing." Hermione said, whom had regained her breath and composure quicker from experience.

"Fucking hell! How do you say no to him? I wanted to take him right then and there." Ana confessed, the colour returning to her cheeks.

Hermione laughed shakily.

"I have to be strong remember? Isn't that what- what you always tell me?" She answered smiling wildly at the exhausted and shaken Ana by her side.

Ana made a slight hissing sound before raising herself up onto her elbows facing Hermione.

"That was one horrible experience and yet, it was so seductive. And I can't BELIEVE I just had a shared vision-like sexual experience with you! I mean I actually wanted to shag him!" Ana said completely horrified.

Hermione laughed, "Oh Ana! You are a funny one. Its character building, good for you. Besides I have had the chance to shag him several times now and I haven't! That is frustrating! Feeling him for real is worse. Then you would REALLY want to screw him." She countered, also raised on her elbows as she talked to Ana, both still sprawled out on the corridor floor.

"I think I am going to give in to him, sexually I mean. I can't stand it any longer. I am hoping that if I go to him, I can stay in the right mind and work from both sides. If I don't give myself into him he will come for me and kill everyone. If I go to him I can keep him away, or so I believe." Hermione said slowly, thinking hard.

"I will do the calculations but don't do anything yet!" Ana said sharply.

Hermione nodded seriously before starting a new thread of conversation.

"Ana?" she asked tentatively

"Yes hon?" Ana replied, searching the younger woman's face, which had tinged pink.

"What- what is it really like?" Hermione looked at Ana, who had a frown on her face, with apprehensive yet curious eyes.

"Well you see you can't really read about it and I have never erm – well I –"Hermione trailed off, lowering her gaze, her cheeks now a very nice pink colour.

"With the right person? It is incredible. Then it isn't just pleasure or sex it is love, in a physical form. I do not have a lot of experience myself sweetie. I am only 24 you know! I am no Ho-bag! I have only had one partner and I loved him more than the world itself. I chose to ignore the numbers and I paid for it, he broke my heart." Ana said, her eyes unfocused and lined with tears.

Hermione was shocked, Ana was always such a strong, if slightly ditzy, intelligent woman. Fun loving and determined. To see her this hurt was unbelievable and even worse than watching anyone else cry! To watch someone so strong and wilful crumble so completely was shocking, even for Hermione.

"But sex in general?" Ana asked, having shook herself, her normal wide mischievious grin back on her beautiful face.

"It's great. Soo worth it!"

Hermione laughed freely before another woman came into her line of vision.

"My best student? I called you My. Best. STUDENT! You are marrying an order member that is actually already married to your half-sister! You are marrying a man that is father of you nephew! You are disgusting child!" Professor McGonagall spat.

"How dare you!" Hermione sprang to her feet facing her head of house with squared shoulders and marks blazing, making her look like a priestess warrior from ancient times.

The wind around them picked up to a speed and ferocity that portrayed Hermione's blazing anger successfully.

"You know nothing of the circumstances Minerva McGonagall. You see only what you have been told and therefore want to see! DO not accuse me of anything you know nothing of!" Hermione's tone was deadly, ice cold and flat. As she spoke the wind turned bitter, wintry cold, a temperature that matched her tone perfectly. Ana flinched and took a sneaky step forward.

"Are you threatening me?" Minerva sneered, her wand in her hand and rose in mere milliseconds.

Hermione's was in her own hand whilst fire climbed up the other arm. Daring the other to make the first move they stood, poised and ready to duel.

"Stop it!" Ana commanded pulling out her own wand and moving standing between the two of them, her wand pointing at McGonagall.

Minerva looked furious, "Your taking her side!" she all but screamed.

"She doesn't love Remus! It's staged, because Voldermort wants both Ted and Severus! He suspects Snape of being in love with her, his queen." Ana spat back, anger also in her voice.

"I take the side of whomever Is truthful and innocent in the duel casting, this time it would be my STUDENT!" Ana sneered with such venom McGonagall took a step back.

"Snape? She is doing it to save Snape and Ted?!" McGonagall asked incredulously.

"Yes. I Am!" Hermione retorted venomously. The wind was dropping to a gentle but cold breeze.

Tears began to prickle Hermione's eyes, she turned from them and stalked up the stairs to her quarters, leaving a stunned head of house with her angry arithmancy teacher.

***

Slamming the door she threw herself onto the bed and sobbed her tears hot and fast. She cried for Remus, for Tonks and ted. She cried for herself and her love for Snape. She cried because of the things McGonagall had said and her desperation to be with Voldermort. She cried herself to sleep. Her original destination of the infirmary totally forgotten.

Waking she found herself in the room Voldermort had first called her too. She was wearing a tight black dress that finished just below the knee. The slit up one leg was by far the most indecent she had yet to have worn. But most embarrassingly was the dip in the neck, the 'v' shape finished about a ribs width down from under her breast. The black shoulders and tightness made it look like a Japanese dress with a BIG dip for the cleavage. Her beautiful curls were lying loose this time, falling down her back and across her shoulders; a few curls at the front were pinned back however by a clip that felt suspiciously like a snake.

Walking towards the throne Hermione nodded to Voldermort, who sat watching her.

"You have come to me my queen. I knew you would."

Standing Voldermort approached her and did not hesitate in capturing a steamy kiss that made Hermione's knees go weak. He caught her around the waist and lowered her to the floor, unzipping her dress and running his tongue down her neck and along the dip in the neck line. Hermione's breath kept catching.

_I will give In to him and then I can work from both sides. The order of the phoenix is where I truly belong. Remember this Hermione Jane Granger! _ She thought furiously to herself.

"I have told you before my queen," He breathed sensually, "I will not take you in a dream."

"Please! Have me- I want you to have me. I want- I want to be yours." Hermione begged as his hands drew up the spilt on her leg to do things that made her world spin.

"Not here, come to me. You know where I am. If you show here I will know where your loyalties truly lie. Come to me my love."

"But I want you now!" Hermione hissed, clawing at his back and arching into his touch. Both were moving together as one as he pleasured her. She finally snapped and reached for his trousers when,

"Noo!!" his voice wasn't angry but commanding and slightly strained.

"I will return to you my lord." Hermione said as she felt herself being dragged away and pulled back onto her bed at Hogwarts.

"I will wait for you my Queen. Now go."

Waking and sitting bolt upright Hermione began Growling like an angry animal and started pacing her lightly lit bedroom, What to do?! Who to tell? What to DO?!?!?!

A/N: here it is … late once again. Please forgive me? I am sending you all wonderful people cyber chocolate cake ^^


	14. Chapter 14 Uh oh!

A/N: Here it is .... another chapter. :p

Disclaimer: i STILL do not own these characters :-/

"Ana?" Hermione asked knocking the door of Ana's study which stood ajar. Ana made no answer and so Hermione gently pushed open the door a little wider.

The woman in question was sprawled out on the floor, the tables and chairs stacked against one wall and large blackboards hovered everywhere. Small clouds of chalk dust were floating through the air; a particularly large one filled the corner of the room that Ana had thrown a piece of chalk at only moments before. Numbers were fantastic, symmetrical and logical, easy even. Arithmancy was quite evidently not.

"It's a bloody piss take!!" Ana spat in anger, completely failing to hear or see Hermione standing in her door way.

"Arithmancy is supposed to be easy to those practised to it." She said in a very good impression of Albus Dumbledore before countering in a very venomous voice ,

"Bloody Bull that is! Some wizards are just so pompous. Argh! It makes my skin crawl." She ranted and cursed a little more as numbers formed on a blackboard directly above her, to which she had her wand pointed from her space on the floor; altering the equations all around the room on at least nine chalk boards that hovered here and there.

"Why can't I get it to work!" she fumed, sitting up in a yoga position and glaring at the chalk boards.

Hermione, still standing in the doorway, worked through the sums at a rate that was far slower than her tutor but still alarmingly fast. Make no mistake Hermione was good with numbers and worked them efficiently and almost as quick as her tutor, but Ana flew through them without any effort.

Gambling on a 72 she flicked her wand towards the board and watched as the entire equation, covering many chalkboards, quivered and rippled as new numbers appeared where wrong once had previously been. There were no blanks, no numbers outlined in red to signify they were wrong. Ana squealed in excitement at the puzzle being solved, but then gasped at the outcome on the furthest chalkboard.

"No! it can't be!" She whispered before jumping to her feet, spinning around and coming face-to-face with Hermione. Hermione was white faced with dark circles under her eyes, weighing her down and making her look decades older than her mere 18 years. Looking at her with the numbers still buzzing in her mind Ana could see how the calculated outcome was entirely possible and very probable.

"Ana." Hermione sighed deeply, her mind finally finished working out the sums in the correct way now. Exhaustion lacing through her tired and weary voice as she spoke again,

"I think we may need to talk." She looked up at the older woman with large, round, glistening eyes before waving her wand, causing the furniture to return to normal, and sitting down on a chair. Ana too sighed and sat down, choosing the chair directly opposite Hermione, a serious but sad look upon her handsome face.

"This is it Ana. I won't be able to stop him next time, hell I couldn't stop myself this time! I want him Ana, I want the power. Even without the mist and the pain, I'm just not strong enough to say no anymore. My 'goodness' isn't as strong as everyone thinks, I won't be able to stay loyal to the order much longer, I know I am going to succumb to him if he keeps this up, I can feel it. Do you what the worst part of it is?! I actually want to give in to him!" Hermione's cheeks were stark white and hot tear flowed freely down them. Ana was at a total loss as to what to do. The numbers said it, Hermione herself said it and yet she simply did not want to believe it. Hermione was, beside Potter, their biggest asset against the dark side. To have her slip away into darkness because she had been run down so many times by Voldermort and now wanted the power he offered was as infuriating as it was devastating.

"Hermione – sweetheart, you are the only asset besides Severus and potter we have. Believe in yourself. We all do, we all try so hard to protect you!"

"Ana – I know I am the only asset okay - I know it. But I can't help it, I can't help myself! You know what it feels like, you know how I feel! I'm going to go to him, out of free will so that he won't continue trying to pursue me. Hopefully then I can work from both sides like Severus does. I have brought Ted here as you know, well Minerva brought him because the Headmaster had some trouble on his travels. Ted is safe now but the dark lord is pursuing me harder than ever before, I WONT be able to protect ted if I keep denying him. Every time I get weaker and weaker. If I go then I can help more Ana! Just … be there for Remus when I go? I have a feeling I will return here once he thinks i am on his side but I don't know. I am, of course, only guessing that if I stop the temptation and … satisfy the urge … then he will stop attacking me and I will be more useful to you and the order, but it's a guess that makes sense doesn't it?."

Ana stood up furiously , "Don't you dare give in to this Hermione Granger! Not when so many people are counting on you. Even if you are right, which I really don't think you are, you leave the order vulnerable and poor Remus will be torn to pieces! Fight the urge and don't be so selfish!"

Hermione stood too, tears still flowing like small shards of sharp glass, slicing down her face. She whispered; "_twoich rukach_" and fled from the room.

Ana sat back down the Russian turning over and over in her head. She had learnt Russian some years ago but this slipped beyond that of her small and rusty understanding of the language. Why had she spoken to her in Russian? What had it meant? Was it significant? Growling like an angry cat she threw herself into the corridor and sprinted after Hermione, her beautiful new heels clicking at an alarming rate on the concrete floors and stairs of the castle.

Following the corridors Ana spotted something at the end of the corridor, slowing to jog still thinking furiously of her wonderful new heels she proceeded until she reached it. It appeared to be a person, though who she couldn't tell. Bending down over the body and resting her hand on their back she shook gently but stopped as blood flooded out from under the person's body, dark red and sticky.

Alarmed Ana turned the body over gently and sobbed gently as she recognized the inky black hair and pale face of Severus Snape.

"Severus?" She whispered gently, her perfectly manicured hand resting on his cheek.

"Ana – I" Severus eyes fluttered and his voice was hoarse and raspy. Closing his hand around hers he looked desperately into her vibrant and tearful green eyes.

"He wants – her. He won't st-op. Hermione-will. He –Alistor- dead." Snape gasped out his eyes glazing over in his agony. Pulling out her wand Ana whispered words in a foreign language that he didn't understand. He lost consciousness almost immediately and Ana transformed into her Animagous form. Pulling him onto her back, a Black Panther with large expressive green eyes began to run to the infirmary. Roaring a desperate cry as she pounced into the infirmary she watched as Poppy and Flitwick came running through a side door. Poppy lifted Severus onto a bed with a levitation charm, quickly shutting the privacy curtains behind her. Flitwick pointed his wand at the panther and Ana felt herself spin into her human skin. Her trousers were torn and her silk top had several slices in it, Severus' blood staining it and her arms.

***

Hermione paced in her chambers, George watching her from the foot of the bed. Yawning and resting his head on his paws as his eyes followed her pacing.

"I can't stay on this side with Him in my head all the time so I should go to him. If I go out of free will, he will think I want to be there and so he won't come looking for ted. It will most likely be easier on both sides. I just need to hold onto my good will. That shouldn't be too bad. I'll just think of Ted and Snape, I love them beyond words and I'm fighting for them. Yes that should do it."

Hermione nodded to herself and then to George before remembering she needed to go to the infirmary to get a dreamless potion for that evening. She would NOT forget today she thought fiercely. Picking up George Hermione walked out of her quarters, locking them and warding them strongly before making her way to the Infirmary. She could feel the kitten's phoenix powers soothe her as he neslted deep within her arms.

***

Ana was leaning over Snape, tears slowly falling down her face as she wiped away dry blood from the deep gashes in his chest.

"I can't believe anyone would do this to you. Well anybody!" Ana said fiercely her voice shaking with her anger. Her small hands worked quickly but gently across his wounded torso.

"Careful Ana people will begin to think you care. We can't have that; it is your hobby to annoy me." Snape said softly, his voice amused but still sarcastic.

"Me I don't care one bit, it would hurt my well being to be associating in friendship with someone like you!" She smirked at him, her tears had stopped.

He laughed lightly but stopped with a gasp.

"Lie still." She said forcefully.

Leaning back over him, her long locks caressed his front and she began applying the cream Poppy had set out for him. Her hands were soft and gentle but firm nonetheless. Snape looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you doing this Ana?" He asked, his voice low and silky as normal but slight raspy from his pain.

Once again Ana stopped administrating her cream and looked up at him, her dazzling green eyes sparkling at him.

"Truthfully? Because even though you are an arse and a _total_ pain, you mean something to me. You, despite your mood swings and cold exterior, are a great man Severus. No matter how much you want to fool us I have the numbers. I know you are a good man at heart. Even if you act like an over grown bat sweeping around here and scaring everyone. You are a good person, loyal and trustworthy; any woman would be honoured to be your wife." Ana said, sitting crossed legged beside his bare and healing torso.

"You are too kind. I have done wrong. I have hurt people, killed people. I am not a worthy man Ana."

Ana rested her hand upon his cheek and physically moved his face so that she could peer into his eyes.

"Trust me Severus you are a worthy man. You have done this world so much good, your sins have been redeemed. You deserve to be loved and to love in return Severus." Ana's voice was soft but firm. Her smile was tender and gentle.

"You know I love. I love very deeply. I have told you this. It is true, I do love the most intelligent, beautiful young woman there ever was." Holding the hand that rested on his cheek he too smiled. Allowing his eyes to flicker past her, his blood froze in his veins, his breathing stopped too.

***

Hermione walked quickly through the halls nodding to several of the ghosts that past her silently. Her mind centred itself on Snape and their encounter in Belgium. How she had wished he would say the words she so desperately wanted to hear. Why couldn't he tell her that he loved her?!

She waltzed straight through the doors to the infirmary, making hardly any sound she passed several beds, but stopped when she found a blood stained Ana leaning over someone, tending to wounds.

"Lie still." She heard Ana say, forceful and worried.

Hermione watched the gentleness with which she tending the person, her hands working quickly and softly. The sheer care that animated in both her movements and tone of voice made Hermione smile, Ana was always such a loving person.

"Why are you doing this Ana?" Hermione recognised that weak voice, Severus. Edging a little closer, still primarily out of sight she watched as Ana sat in a cross legged position next to him and began to speak. The warm and softness in her voice running alarms in Hermione's head.

"Truthfully? Because even though you are an arse and a _total_ pain, you mean something to me. You, despite your mood swings and cold exterior, are a great man Severus. No matter how much you want to fool us I have the numbers. I know you are a good man at heart. Even if you act like an over grown bat sweeping around here and scaring everyone. You are a good person, loyal and trustworthy; any woman would be honoured to be your wife."

Hermione put her fingertips to her lips to keep from sobbing. Was Ana saying she loved him? Hermione strained to hear what Snape was saying.

"You are too kind. I have done wrong. I have hurt people, killed people, I am not a worth man Ana."

Hermione's brow ceased up in frustration, she hated it when he was so self detesting. She then watched, horrified, as Ana reached out a hand and lifted his face to peer into his eyes, moving forward slightly.

"Trust me Severus you are a worthy man. You have done this world so much good, yours sins have been redeemed. You deserve to be loved and to love in return Severus."

Hermione could feel the warmth in Ana's voice, the care that shone through. She was beginning to feel sick, Ana was confessing to Severus that she loved him, Any moment now he was going to agree. A slight panicked feeling overcame her as she waited for his reply. Begging whoever was in heaven that he would politely reply he loved someone else.

She watched his hand reach up and clasp Ana's small hand in his before he spoke,

"You know I love. I love very deeply. I have told you this. It is true, I do love the most intelligent, beautiful young woman there ever was." The love, the heartfelt feeling was so evident in his voice.

It felt like a weight of hard, cold, solid metal was falling inside her stomach. Shaking her head slowly she was only minimally aware that tears were cascading down her face. His eyes flickered over Ana's face before raising them slightly and catching Hermione's pain filled honey coloured ones.

He watched as she shook her head from side to side, her agony taking the form of tears and a trembling body.

"No … wait". He croaked, trying to sit up … understanding the reason why she looked as if someone had pulled out her heart.

Ana spun around and immediately understood what Hermione was thinking. She watched the young girl struggle with the obvious pain, not physical this time, but heart wrenching pain that filled her soul.

"Wait! It's not what you think I don't-"

Hermione just stared brokenly at them, shaking her head whispering 'no' repetitively. She began baking away slowly. Ana stood and approached the receding girl, cautiously reaching out a tentative hand.

"Hermione I –"

"Don't. Just … just don't." she whispered thickly.

With that she whirled around, ran to the fire place and took a fist full of floo powder. Taking once last sweeping, accusing look at both Ana and Snape she said,

"I loved you. You kept me on the right side. But it was all a lie." She stepped into the fire grate and dropped the power before whispering

"Malfoy Manner."

***

Arriving in a room that was exceedingly dark Hermione pointed her wand at herself and cast several cleaning and glamour charms. Transfiguring her top and jeans into a stunning red dress with a large split up one side she decided to transfigure matching shoes. Her hair was pulled into a bun with several curls tumbling down and her makeup was dark but sophisticated and sensual.

Walking from the room she opened a large door that led her onto, what she hoped, was the main corridor. Walking in a confident fashion, her veins still burning with betrayal and hatred, her hips swayed seductively and her pale skin shimmered in the dull light. Her marks standing out perfectly, matching the blazing heat of her eyes, her power seemed to ripple from her.

Turning a sharp corner Hermione came face to face with none other than Narcissa Malfoy, alone and looking dishevelled.

"You didn't come! Oh you silly girl!" Narcissa scolded her and Hermione was both angered and shocked at the woman.

"Yes I did why? What is it to you? Where are your loyalties Narcissa?" Hermione asked, her voice sharp and authoritive.

Narcissa looked down tears lining her beautiful blue eyes, but they did not fall. "I'm not what you think. My loyalties lie with my family … no-one else."

Hermione could almost feel the honesty radiating from the older woman. It was plain that she disliked Voldermort almost as much as Hermione did.

"So do mine." Hermione said, barely a whisper.

"Then why are you here?!" Narcissa hissed furiously, raising her head to glare at Hermione.

"I … reacted. I am trying to keep Ted safe. You realise the dark lord is pursuing me through my link?"

Narcissa nodded somewhat gravely.

"Well, it has become too tempting and too painful. I believe if I am here of my own free will he will stop pursuing me when I return." Hermione said evenly, taking in the older woman's expression and body language. Both proved to be nothing but anxiety, fear and sheer desperation. Narcissa began to shake her head.

"It won't work I know it won't. He has plans. Oh god! It will only get worse. You need your family, your support around you. Trust me you need to leave … get out of here!" Narcissa was shifting her weight onto her other foot so frequently she looked like she might sprint at any moment.

Hermione weighed the situation; she really had been hasty in her decision. But Snape and Ana, they had betrayed her! She loved him so very much but Ana was taking him from her. Was it worth, potentially, loosing the greatest war over? She decided not. She would go back and fight this, she would find a cure and guard Ted with her life.

"Narcissa can you get me out of here?"

The look of relief that washed over the woman's face was unimaginable. But it soon turned to straight panic as they both heard a door slam further up the corridor and to the left. Looking horror struck at Hermione, Narcissa seemed to know if they were caught they were dead.

Raising her wand like a viper Hermione whispered some glamour spells to sort out Narcissa's appearance, turning her from dishevelled to stunningly perfect. She then called upon her elements to create a wall around her thoughts and memories of their conversation.

"Spirit go to Narcissa and soothe her nerves." She whispered so low the blonde woman barely caught them.

Narcissa felt the soothing and calming sensation over take her as Hermione's elements swirled gently inside of her, protecting her. Milliseconds later however, the dark lord himself walked around the corner to come face to face with the two women.

"Oh, my love Narcissa was just bringing me to you." Hermione lied smoothly, her features seeming to dazzle him as they stood proud and beautiful against her deep green marks.

"Thank you Narcissa for bringing her this far. I will take her from here." Voldermort said his eyes glinting.

***

"Bollocks! Bloody hellfire I knew we would loose her and its all your fault!" Snape seethed, sitting up in bed, as white as the sheets he was wrapped in.

"My fault ?" Ana spat. Her normally kind eyes turned to green ice that almost pierced Snape as she stood by his bed.

"My fault is it that YOU can't tell her you love her? My _Fault! _Is it that she is gone because I was being a friend to you? Is it MY FAULT SEVERUS SNAPE THAT YOU HAVE HURT HER MORE THAN ANYONE IN THIS ROOM?!!" Ana all but screeched at him, her wand pointed directly at his chest, her breath-taking features contorted with anger and devastation.

"She KNOWS I love her! But she is more interested to play the dark lords WHORE! And then YOU, of ALL people!, go all caring and friendly on me!" Snape spat, the venom in his voice outdoing any snakes that slithered around Voldermort's shoulders.

Dropping her wand hand Ana slapped him hard across the face, the sound alone echoed sickeningly though the infirmary. Having put all of her force into making contact with his cheek Ana had successfully left a large, burning red hand print upon his snowy skin. Lifting her wand again she slashed it through the air and transfigured the sheets under which Snape sat, into angry, hissing snakes. Whipping her wand down again upon seeing his terrified face, the snakes became black, hairy spiders the size of her hands. A whimper escaped Snape's mouth as the scuttled all over him. Growling like an angry cat she spat at him;

"Hermione is NOT a whore and NO she doesn't believe you love her! You have treated her like dirt! I was showing care! You sick BASTARD! How can you hurt people so?!"

The spiders became rats, huge, fat grey rats at another swish of her wand. Believing she had tortured him long enough, Ana reversed the spell and rats became pure white, linen sheets once more.

Both were breathing very hard and Ana's eyes were still dagger sharp. Stalking away from him she exited the infirmary leaving an angry, twitching Severus Snape.

A/N: The snow!!!! I mean sooooo much snow!! It's cold =[ and im off college AGAIN!


	15. Chapter 15 Who's side are you on?

Revelation A/N: Enjoy my lovelies.

Snape was riddled with regret, anger and loss. Lying under his sheets, which were now thankfully just sheets, he tossed and turned in his attempt to find sleep. Sleep didn't come. And so, instead, He lay processing the events that had taken place mere hours ago. He had successfully angered a very powerful witch and had paid the price as she had yelled at him, transforming all sorts of horrid things to crawl across his body. He had also, quite possibly, lost the love of his life to the clutches of the dark lord. Aside from the pain radiating from the gashes in his torso that he gained during a 'punishment session' with the dark lord, his heart was causing him endless pain. Would he get her back? Would she still love him?

The endless questions plagued him, fuelling the fire inside him that burnt the good thoughts and left nothing but hopelessness and self hatred. Similar questions plagued Ana as she paced back and forth in Minerva's study. The older witch was in her tartan dressing gown, a cup of coffee in her hand and a worried look upon her tired and lined face.

"Ana, we have been here for hours. We have nothing more to consider. She is at the Malfoy's, a place we cannot enter! No-one knows where it is anyway. Yes we suspect it's somewhere in Russia, but we don't actually know! She must make the choice to come home and join the right side." Said the older witch, irritation sharpening her voice.

"I cannot stand here and do nothing Minerva, not when it is my fault that she left! She thinks that I love him! The pain she will be feeling is unbelievable. I need to help her." She yelled fiercely, pacing faster. Her long curls flowing behind her and the magic that simmered under her pores causing the air to crackle.

"Ana! There – is – nothing – we – can – do!" Minerva punctuated every word with irritation. Before she breathed in deeply and continued in a much calmer voice; her patience was wearing precariously thin but she was trying very hard to rope it back in.

"Anybody other than a death eater will be deflected in the floo system and come out of a gate in goodness knows where."

"But Hermione didn't did she? She got there, the floo reports said she arrived safely. How do you explain that?" Ana countered.

"Ana, she has a mark very much like the Dark mark does she not? She is involved with Voldermort in a soul deep level. Of course she will have been able to get there, Lord Voldermort will have been expecting her to come – he has, after all, been willing her to come for almost a month now."

Ana looked ready to cry, sparks flying from the end of her wand as she turned about the room. Stopping dead however, realization dawned on her beautiful face.

"We can't get in, but Snape can." She said slowly.

"Ana? He has just suffered unimaginable pain. He is barely fit to fight for her. No, we must wait for her to come back of her own accord."

"And what if she doesn't? What if she truly believes that he and I are an item and that I love him and vice versa. Snape declares he loves her – he should help us fight for her. Waiting for her gives her no support! She is 18 Minerva , still practically a child. She needs us – she needs him." Ana said firmly, though she felt a discomfort of some sort.

"I – Oh I don't know." Minerva answered pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and weariness.

Ana seemed set, determined. Her eyes were hard glaciers of unyielding resolve; but her stomach twisting hesitantly.

"I'm going to talk to him." She threw over her shoulder as she opened the door and stalked the corridors at an alarming rate.

"No! Ana wait until the morning." Minerva shouted after her, knowing it would d no good, but wanting to try anyway. Sitting back down Minerva growled slightly and vanished her tea, only to replace it with a summoned whisky from her quarters.

"Well. I didn't expect to see you here so soon. What is it that I can _help_ you with?" Snape spat at the beautiful woman in front of him, who's chest was rising and falling at an incredible rate. Growling like an angry cat she barely restrained her arms from reaching for her wand and hexing his balls off. Calming herself, or trying to, Ana closed her eyes briefly and flexed her wand hand. Before she re opened her eyes and stared callously into his eyes.

"You can help, you snarky git, by escorting me and yourself into Malfoy Manner. That is where she is and so that is where we will go."

Snape blanched. "You can't expect me to take you and myself into such danger at this moment in time! We will never get passed the front door – they will kill us dead." Despite the cold exterior and tone, to those who knew him, his expression was one of resigned acceptance.

Ana advanced on him; her eyes blazing in anger and fortitude, her tone one of firm authority. "We have no choice. She needs to be brought back here and shown that we don't love each other." She snarled at him, but even as she said it she felt a twist in her stomach of uncertainty.

"Ana – I want to bring her home! I want to help her. But in this condition? And with only two of us? We have no chance of even reaching her. I want to be successful in bringing her home – a failed attempt to seize her could end in either one of us dying. Not to mention her. What if we fall short in bringing her home and she dies trying to protect us in a fight that might induce? I would never forgive myself … could you?" His tone was imploring and almost desperate.

Ana looked down, a wetness in eyes, "No I don't think I could. But we have to try! What other choice do we have?" Her voice broke with devastation and delayed tears.

"What do we do Severus? W- what do we do?" She looked back at him, her anger taking its true form of distress and agony.

"Oh Ana. I don't know – I just – I really don't know." Lifting his arms he embraced her tightly as she threw herself at him in tears.

Holding onto him tightly Ana allowed her tears, those that had been swallowed and turned into anger before, to run freely. She was the strongest woman he had ever met, beautiful with so much power and strength of mind. Rarely did she show weakness, but this time it was not weakness in herself it was the love that she felt for her friend and student. His thumb gently rubbed her arm as he whispered words of soothing comfort. He felt his insides turn, holding her like this, feeling her skin on his and her breath on his chest he was uncertain as to what he did feel for her. No matter how much they argued and fought, no matter how they insulted and tormented each other, it was mutually agreed, if unsaid, that they were very good friends. She was the only one, besides Dumbledore and Minerva, that he knew her could trust with his life. Seeming to feel his inner turmoil and her tears having stopped, Ana looked up at him. Having no shame in her tear washed face she smiled gently, allowing him to see her torment for himself within her eyes.

Lying there, her body against his, and her hand upon his heart she stared unflinching into his eyes. What was it between them? Was anything more than a fondness? Had she given Hermione the right impression even if she didn't know it yet? In his eyes she could she see the same questions.

Biting her lip in both confusion and uncertainty she searched the deep black eyes that x-rayed her own. Stretching her body upwards and tipping her head backwards, she brought her hand to his cheek and brought down his head. A seconds hesitance as their lips were millimetres apart past before the gap was closed and their lips met. All uncertainty left Ana as his lips moved against hers, she felt his grip tighten around her as he pulled her closer to him, and she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she willingly gave him.

Pulling back after several endearing moments, breathing hard, she felt instantly terrible and said the one thing that was causing her a mini storm, "Hermione."

He froze, his grip becoming slack. With one swift motion he pushed both her and himself off the bed and turned on her.

"What were we doing? How could I? How could you? How could WE? It is her I love!" He was fuming, past angry, he was livid.

Ana didn't know whether to be ashamed, hurt or angry. "You kissed me!" she spat.

He scoffed, "No I did not, you kissed ME!"

Ana shook her head, "What does it matter, we still need to go and get her! Whether or not you feel anything for me, she is our priority."

"I love her. I'm - sorry I kissed you." He bowed his head before pulling on a shirt from the post on the end of his bed.

"I- what are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. Then I am going to send forks to Dumbledore and alert the order as to where we are going and what is happening. Then Ana – I am going to take you and me to the Malfoy manner. "

Smiling despite the pain in her heart, she braced herself for the upcoming battle. "Thank you Severus." Casting her eyes down as she saw a spasm go through him at the sound of his name.

"We won't speak of what just happened. To anyone; especially not Hermione. " He said firmly almost viciously. Ana's heart twisted again.

"I- Yes, yes of course. It was a – a mistake. It won't happen again." She said, not looking him in the eyes. Swallowing hard she continued;

"You erm – you get dressed and find some food. Make sure you take some strength potions and anything else you may need. I will go and pack a few things in a rucksack – If we are to do a mission impossible we will need to be prepared." She continued walking out of the infirmary.

"Ana-" He called to her, a sort tone, to which she replied only by turning to face him, eyes still downcast.

"Thank you." He finished, nodding to her before turning away and proceeding to get dressed.

She turned away again, leaving through the doors and sprinting back up the stairs to her own study. Pulling out a small chalkboard she threw numbers at it, trying to arrange and rearrange an outcome with a good percent. She was good with numbers, fabulous. And yet at times like this she really wished she wasn't. She wished she could look at them and not understand, she didn't want to understand! The numbers were telling her, her mind was telling her but her heart wasn't listening. Her heart was telling her to run into his arms and kiss him again, the numbers told her though that it would never be. No matter how much she wanted it.

Allowing the pain in her heart to engulf her for a few more minutes she buried her head in her hands. Tears fell silently down her cheeks and her beautiful face twisted in her inner anguish. He would never love her, he had said so. She shouldn't love him either, not when her friend loved him so dearly.

Narcissa hesitated in leaving Hermione with the dark lord,

"Go!" he hissed at her.

Narcissa jumped but still hesitated in moving, noticing the suspicion rising in Voldermort Hermione sent a shove of spirit into Narcissa, telling her to move and get out of there. Narcissa obeyed, scurrying down the halls and out of sight without a second glance.

" I knew you would come my love, my Queen." He hissed at her, pulling her body towards him and kissing her deeply. Finding her nerves standing to attention at his touch she moaned involuntarily. Lifting her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, he walked down the corridor and into a magnificent suite. Carefully lowering her onto the glorious four poster king size bed, Voldermort kissed down Hermione's neck, his cold hands everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Narcissa walked as quickly as possible whilst trying to avoid detection. Passing nobody in the corridors, she felt safe enough to enter a study, rarely used by anybody these days, pick up the floo powder and step through the flames into Hogwarts Infirmary.

Hit with a wave of panic, nausea and homesickness, Narcissa looked upon the shaken form of Severus Snape, head bowed in his hands and body shaking slightly with silent sobs. He obviously hadn't heard or seen her yet. Walking, as if on air, up behind his bed she watched for a few seconds before whispering his name.

"Severus."


End file.
